History Strongest Magister Harry: Hogwarts year 1
by tamelessimagination
Summary: Harry Kousaka has accepted to go to Hogwarts and continue his training to become a Martial Artists and a Magister. Continuation of my previous story "History Strongest Magister Harry: Beginning".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Train Ride

Harry Kousaka, an eleven-year-old boy who was taller than his peers, was walking into the bustling King Cross train station. He was dressed in a nice clean casual suit and a nice black and dark green tie. He wore a dark jacket, a white collared shirt and dark slacks. A brown belt could be seen around his waist. His business shoe clicks on the cement floor while he made his way to his destination. Harry's long black hair was pulled into a ponytail. On top of his head rest Orochi who was a green scale snake. Orochi's yellow eyes glared at anything and anyone. That is the reason why everyone gave more room for Harry. In his hand was leather bound briefcase.

Harry rubs his wrists a little and it was the manacles that Negi sensei gave him two years ago. The old and silver manacles glisten whenever Harry lets it out from underneath his sleeves.

King Cross was one of the train hubs spot for England. The crowds were thicker for a morning rush and like Mahora Academy everyone was making their way off and on the trains. Harry, for his part, was making his way towards a special train. It was fifteen minutes before eleven and he knew that he was going to get there on time. If Harry knew his history right, King Cross rail way station or London King Cross opened in 1852 and one of the United Kingdoms major backbone. It has a rich history that can never be replaced and it will continue to be part of England's culture. Also thanks to Chisame Hasegawa, Harry was told that there was a Manga depiction of King Cross Station in accurate proportion about a maid and a master set in 1890 called Emma. Thanks to the author, Kaoro Mori, the maid theme café had boom in Japan ever since this anime and manga aired.

Our young fighter was making his way to a special train that only a few can board. This train was on Platform 9 and 3/4 but there isn't one. Harry was standing in front of the pillar that had the platform number nine on one side and ten on the other. He digs into his inside pocket and pull out a letter. Harry glance at the pillar and the letter several times before pocketing it and nodding his confirmation. Before he was about to make his trek towards the wall he was interrupted.

"Where in the bloody hell is that platform?" Someone said in agony.

The black hair boy turns around and spots two people. One was a tall six foot five very well built person and another was a girl around his age with bushy hair. She was wheeling a trunk that had an emblem that Harry knows all to well.

"Excuse me sir, do you need help?" Harry asks getting the man's attention.

"I doubt you can," the man said and he was looking at Orochi, "That looks pretty life like kid."

"No, he's real, sir," Harry said and Orochi lifts his head to say hello.

The man immediately pulls his daughter behind him and back away from Harry.

"It's okay sir, he won't hurt anyone," Harry said trying to calm the man down, "My name is Harry Kousaka and the platform is through that pillar over there." He said pointing to the pillar holding up the nine and ten sign.

"Jon Granger," Jon said a little hesitant, "My daughter, Hermione."

"Please to meet you Granger-san and Granger-san," Harry greet, "On my head his name is Orochimaru but he likes to be called Orochi."

"Orochimaru?" Jon asks, "Isn't that the name of the villain in one of the Japanese folklore?"

"Yes, Orochimaru was a Snake magic user," Harry answer nodding his head.

"Say hello Hermione," Jon said trying to encourage his daughter.

"Hello," Hermione whispers.

"Please to meet you, Granger-san," Harry bow, "Please, follow me."

"You're not from around here are you?" Jon asks observing the boy's extremely respectable behavior towards him. Not to mention the word 'san' was used right after his Surname name. "You're from Japan aren't you?"

"I am," Harry said kindly, "I am sorry if my address in a foreign manner makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it's okay, I was stationed in Japan for a couple years, Kousaka-san," Jon said instantly. "So are you sure it's behind that pillar?"

"Through the pillar, yes," Harry answers and he walks through the barrier and made it on the other side. There he was greeted with hordes of parents and kids. The kids were getting on the scarlet train and the parents were saying their good byes. He turns around and waited for the Grangers but when they didn't follow. Harry went back to King Cross and sees the two Grangers standing there awestruck.

"Magic," Harry said smiling gently at the two, "I take it this is your first time?"

"Yes," Jon answer and his daughter nod her head.

"Please close your eyes and give me your hand," Harry said putting his briefcase handle in his left hand and held out his right. They did as he asks and when the Grangers were told to open they're eyes again and there was a steaming scarlet train waiting to greet them.

"Wow," Jon said amazed at the crowd and the train.

"There is a spell on the pillar that fires up whenever someone walks through the barrier. It deters the mundane from remembering anyone ever entered the barrier," Harry explains seeing the curious looks on Hermione's face.

"You know your stuff kid," Jon said a little impress, "You must be an older student then?"

"No, this would be my first year," Harry answers, "I just like to dabble in a lot of things particularly history. History has a lot of attachments to everything."

"Oh," Jon said.

"Just go back through that wall again to return to King Cross station Granger-san," Harry said and points to another wall with an archway. He then bowed to the older man and said kindly, "Have a good day."

Harry enters one of the train compartments and sits down. It had been a long day since it started and he knew it was going to get even busier. The young child places his right hands on his left manacle and in a blinding light he pull a sword out. The sword was a katana and it was wrapped in a cloth and had no handle. This sword was a given to him by his mother and made several years ago by her father before he died.

Harry Kousaka was a child who had a terrible child hood until he was adopted into a family of Martial Artist. Each member of the family was a master in their own martial arts. There was the Chinese Martial Artist named Ba, Akisame who was the Jujitsu Master, Sakaki the Karate Master, Apachai the Muay Thai Master and his mother Shigure Kousaka the blades and weapons Master. Each of these members taught Harry all he knew about martial arts and Harry thank them daily.

He places his hand in his shirt and pull out a red pouch charm that had a kanji for Luck. The resident Youkai Master of Japan gave this charm to him. It was strange to receive a gift that pertains to luck from a spirit that deals with mischievous and theft.

"Harry, are you okay?" Orochi said and Harry nods his head, "Harry, I know you."

"It's alright," said Harry smiling, "I know."

"Will that's good," Orochi said and he slither onto the seat next to Harry, "Lets go out and inspect the girls, come on Harry you're at that age! I saw a good one with great big-"

"Orochi," Harry warns and the snake gave a deadpan look that said, 'ruined my fun'.

"Besides their too young anyway, I'm not a loli type," Orochi smirk, "I like 'em big and bus-"

A large paper fan came out of nowhere and hit Orochi's head. This stop him from continuing and Harry debating why he was bringing Orochi to this school. It was bad enough at Mahora where every student were girls. Now Harry will hear nothing but complaints from Orochi just because every female student wore heavy sets of robes for their school uniform.

He left the knocked out perverted snake alone and reach into his briefcase to pull out a tome after putting his mother's katana back into his left manacle. This ancient leather bound book was title of 'Hogwarts, A History'. This tome has one of the most thorough histories ever happened in Hogwarts. Although Harry knew that there will always be some sort of biased views in any history medias. So he had several books in his briefcase about Hogwarts written from French too Italian Scholars.

The train slowly lurches forward and it was time for the student's journey to Hogwarts. From what Harry read this train system was created not long ago. This was the solution to get kids to interact before school starts. Even though most magical raise students could use other means to travel to Hogwarts. This train ride was more for the mundane who just entered the magical world. Although the first time the train system came into the magical world it didn't go too well with those who were born and raised in the magical world. The only reason why the train system is still used is because the Crown proposed it and enforced it but you won't hear it anywhere because the magical Britain doesn't like to admit that they're under someone else's rule.

Harry was interrupted from his reading when someone opens his compartment door. There stood a red hair boy in what Harry thought was the most mismatch clothes. This red hair had a red fuzzy feature and wore a pajama pants that was so dirty it reek and his shirt dirty. He was wearing tennis shoe that had holes in it. Also his teeth were so brown and dirty it wasn't funny.

"Ca-can I sit here, everywhere else is full," the red head asks.

Harry nods his head and the boy came in with his trunk. The red hair boy didn't see Orochi slither into Harry's left sleeves.

"Hi my name is Ron Weasley," Ron introduces.

"Harry Kousaka," Harry introduce and shake the boy's hand.

"Wow, you really look like the Potter's." Ron said staring at Harry with amazement.

"I get that a lot," Harry answer and then he said, "Statistically speaking, Weasley-san, you could look like someone from down the road or half way across the world. Genetically speaking we are related by several genes codes."

"Well," Ron stammers not knowing what this boy was talking about, "I-I-'ve…what's jeanatics?"

"Genetics is a term used to describe a characteristic in a genetic level," Harry begin, "It could be hair color, or the size of the nose or even the eye color."

"Okay, okay," Ron huffed out not even understanding a shred of word Harry said, "Wanna see magic? My brother taught me this one to turn a rat yellow!"

"No thank you Weasley-san," Harry said flipping his book open again.

The door slid open suddenly to reveal a chubby sweating kid. He was huffing really heavily and looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Ha-avve y-y-ou se-se-een a toa-a-dd?" The boy asks.

"No," Ron snaps.

"Why don't you summon it?" Harry suggested.

"I-I-I don't know that spell," the round face boy stammers.

"You could asks the older students," Harry suggested.

"Okay," he answer and left the two alone.

During the entire train ride Harry was constantly being asks about things from this boy. He didn't stop talking about his life and how great Quidditch was. Also he was talking about how the school had dormitories that were divided in four houses and how one of them was greater than the rest. This boy also told Harry that he had brothers who were all in Gryffindor house and how Harry should be there so both of them could be friends.

Suddenly Harry notices a rat poking its head out of his pocket. It was disgusting and Orochi even agreed that he wouldn't eat anything like that ever again. Why would a parent allow their kids to keep a wild rat as a pet was beyond Harry? Though he didn't really voice it that much since Harry had a wild snake as a pet, hypocrisy anyone?

Finally Harry knew that they were nearing Hogwarts because the train was slowing down. Harry got to his feet and his clothes change from a suit to a nice black robe with a Hogwarts crest. Ron was staring at Harry's clothes transformation with astonishment.

"Wow, how you do that!" ask Ron.

"Magic," Harry answer nonchalant.

"Off course its magic!" Ron playfully said, "It looks like some high level transfiguration and stuff. You've got to teach me that sometime."

"We'll see," Harry answer and made his way off the train.

"First year, first year 'ver 'ere," a loud booming voice came and Harry made his way towards it.

"Whoa! He's huge!" Ron said and Harry quite agrees.

This man stood taller than his Hayate-outou-san and if he had to guess this man stood over eight foot tall. This person had black bushy beards and brown beady eyes that showed kindness like Apachai-tou-san. He wore skin hides boots and had a large coat that was made from different animal hide. In his hand he had a metal lamp that was magically brighter than a single candle would ever hope to be.

The entire group of first years dressed in black cloak made their way down a slight of stone stairs and onto a landing. There in the water were small boats and a candleholder hanging in front of it. The large bearded man took on whole boat to himself and everyone was told only two to a boat.

Harry got into one and Ron automatically follows in afterwards. The boat felt old and held together with magic. It felt nice that magic was involve but the boat felt like it was going to break and magic was getting weaker. It was like trying to build a bridge and only using glue to hold it together. It works at first but overtime it will break down.

The ride over the lake was calm and gentle. The skies were cleared so the stars could shine over the hordes of boats gliding over the soft water. Harry spots a tentacle bursting out of the water and put one boy back into his boat. The young fighter put one hand in the water and closes his eyes. With his hand in the water he could hear and feel thousands of whispers.

There must be others in the lake, Harry thought.

Crossing the Black Lake and towards Hogwarts Castle was one of the traditions he read about. The Four Founders crossed the lake the first time they came to Hogwarts. It was written that walking around the lake takes several hours and crossing the lake was a lot faster. So the Four Founders decided to make it into a tradition for all new students to cross the lake. They said it symbolizes the journey the students will take to learn magic.

"Here we ar', out 'veryone," said the large man and he got out of the boat on guide the students to a large oak door.

There stood a tall lanky woman with black hair. Her eyes were on everyone and at the same time Harry felt like he was being sized up like an animal. This woman had an instinct of a cat and very strict.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor, Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said sternly, "You all are about to be sorted. In this house you will be a family. There are rules everyone must follow. Break them and your house loses points and points will be award for hard work. Wait here."

She twirls around and enters the large oak door. The first years only consists of about twenty or so students. Most of them were excited but select few were nervous.

"My brother told me we have to wrestle a troll to get sorted," Ron said louder than he thought.

"A troll?" Someone snaps, person was a sleek blond hair person, "Oh a hand me down robe, red hear and a stench of mud, must be a Weasley. Only an idiot like you would think like that."

"Shut up," Ron said.

"Unlike you I know what the sorting pertains," the blond boy said with an air of arrogance and he looks at Harry, "You shouldn't be around rift raft like him. He will only bring you down. Name's Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Kousaka," Harry said and bow his head slightly.

"See even this Kousa-whatever name knows how to treat a pureblood like me," Draco sneer at Ron.

"I give a courtesy bow to everyone Mister Malfoy, that is how I was raised," Harry answer in a manner that wasn't British and it made the Malfoy boy quirk his eyebrows, "And thank you but I wish to reserve judgment before I make a decisions on whose a riff raft and whose not. Although I do wish to continue to talk to you because you seems to know a lot about British goes on, after all the Malfoy name are very will known in Europe?"

"Off course it is, my great grandfather established the name long ago and yes my father is a well respected man in Brittan's," Draco said and he looks at Ron again, "Unlike someone."

Suddenly numerous ghost pops out of the wall talking.

"Forgive and forget that's what I always say," The fat looking friar said.

"But peeves has enough of it," another ghost said and then he looks down at the new students, "What do we have here?"

"First Years off course," The fat friar said, "I hope you join me in Hufflepuff, my old house."

"Mister Malfoy back in line," Professor McGonagall said at the stun looking blonde, "Follow me."

Everyone follow Professor McGonagall and they enter a large room. This was like entering a church with arches near the ceilings. Thousands of candles floating above and the candle wax don't seem to be falling on anyone. The night sky was visible through the ceiling.

"I read it in Hogwarts: A history that-" Hermione was saying but she fell silent when no one was listening.

There were four long tables, two to each side of Harry. Four large banners hung at the respective tables. Each of them had an animal of lion, raven, badger and a snake and each had their own sets of colors to them. There was a fifth table at the front of them and it looks like it was the staff table.

Harry spots a lone three-legged stool. It had an old ragged hat on it. There were numerous patch jobs and lines of stitches all over it.

"_Insert sorting hat song"_

"When I call out your name come up and sit," Professor McGonagall announce lifting the hat up, "Abbot, Hannah."

A blonde hair pigtail girl stumbles up to the stool and Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her.

"HUFFLEPUFF," it shouts.

"So that's what we have to do, I'm going to kill Fred for this," Ron whisper to Harry who wasn't even listening.

All of Harry's attention was on the hat. If the rumors were true than that hat is sentient and very old. When you combine sentient and old together you get historians greatest relic. This hat was a talking relic that holds over a thousand years of knowledge and the greatest gift to any historians. Harry had a glint that outshine any stars far and near. The prospect of learning from this hat exceeds all Harry's great expectations from this school.

"Potter, Harry."

The entire hall became a storm of gossips. Every student was whispering and trying to see where Harry Potter was. It was another minute before everyone saw that no first year's was moving.

"Did they skip K?" Harry asks a nearby first year.

"Yeah," an African English boy said.

"I see," Harry said mulling over the fact that they skipped his name, 'Harry Kousaka.'

"Blaise Zabini," Blaise introduces and Harry shakes his hand.

"Harry Kousaka, I don't ever recall reading the Hogwarts Student Ledger missing a student name's before," Harry whisper to Blaise, "Even the ones that just came in with the first year group. The ledger would've picked on it."

"Agree," Blaise whisper back.

"Mister Potter care to be sorted?" Professor McGonagall said.

Harry look to the left and to his right. There were only eight students left and no one was moving. Harry was a little confused at this.

"Do you know this Potter?" Harry whisper to Blaise who shakes his head in reply.

"Mister Potter please you're holding up the ceremony," Professor McGonagall strictly commands. After a few minute the headmistress march up to Harry and snaps, "I would advice you go up to the stool and be sorted."

"I didn't know you're Harry Potter," Harry look at Blaise who snort, "Why did you lie about who you are?"

"No I am not talking to him," Professor McGonagall snaps out, "I was talking to you Mister Potter."

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaken," Harry said and gave a slight bow to Professor McGonagall, "My name his Harry Kousaka, I am a recent addition to Hogwarts."

"Mister Potter stop this tomfooling and get to the stool!" Professor McGonagall bark, "School haven't even started and you're acting like your father."

"I am sorry McGonagall-Sensei, again you are mistaken," Harry said and reach into his pocket and pull out a letter, "I am Harry Kousaka not Harry Potter."

The letter that Harry gave Professor McGonagall was his Hogwarts acceptance letter. On the top of the page stated, "Dear Mister Kousaka, we are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I applied two days before September first," Harry said, "I just got that letter yesterday."

"Oh Please forgive me," Professor McGonagall apologize after reading the acceptance letter, another that stated his approval to the school and the Hogwarts crest to verify that the letter was authentic, "We don't get many late applicants, forgive me, you reminded me of a former student of mine."

"I accept your apologies," Harry said and gave her a smile, "Please I can wait till the end while you continue with the other students."

So the ceremony continues and Harry was going to be the last to sit on the three-legged stool. Everyone in the entire hall was silent and staring at Harry. His black ponytail gave the male populace a good snickering and his manacles were the girl's center of attention. The black robe that he wore looks so comfortable on him as if the robe itself was part of him even though he dislikes robes a lot. Harry would rather wear a cloak and a comfortable suit underneath it but the school rules insist he must wear his robe for class and feast.

"Kousaka, Harry."

Our young fighter made his way up to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat covers his head and rim shield his eyes.

"Oh my!" The hat said, "Thirst for knowledge and wise beyond your years, a lot of bravery and just, oh such loyalty and hard working, plenty of cunning and ambitions. Such a mature child you are. Difficult, very difficult."

While the hat contemplates about Harry's house, Harry was meditating. His eyes were shut even though no one could see his eyes and he let his mind blank. In his mind Harry was going through several forms of Katas in his Kenjutsu arts. Then he switches to his Karate katas for a while.

"Excuse me," someone said and Harry came back to reality, "Thank you, you are by far the most difficult to sort."

"Why?" Harry asks

"You have the quality of every house, you are brave and not fool hearted to jump in, smart and a thirst for knowledge yet you don't take things in plain value, your loyalty are commendable and hardworking to achieve your goal, also such cunning and ambition to achieve your goals but you won't do it if the cost are too high. Lord Gryffindor, Lady Ravenclaw, Sage Slytherin and Dame Hufflepuff would all fight over you like school kids fight over candy," the hat said with giddy.

"Sorting Hat-san?" Harry said, "Why do we have four houses even though we do not have the founders to help the students? I can sense the bravery and just in Professor McGonagall and I believe that the Head of House do share the quality in each of the founders."

"Correct child," The hat said nodding his head.

"Yet isn't Hogwarts meant to be a place to teach young and old to become a good witch and wizard for the communities?" Harry asks again.

"You speak words that would make every descendent of Hogwarts proud," The Sorting Hat said proud. "By far you are correct."

"Then can I not be in any house but the house of Hogwarts?" ask Harry.

"Ah there lies the problem," The sorting Hat said, "All four houses are Hogwarts."

"I see," Harry said.

"Are you done yet?" Professor McGonagall asks and the hat look at her with glee.

"Flynn?" The Headmaster asks.

"I can't sort him," The hat said who was named Flynn, "He has all the qualities that would make my creator proud."

"Can you make your decisions?" the Headmaster said with the glint in his eyes.

"If it was me I would put him in all the houses but I can't since the rule of-"

"In 1632 that no student shall be affiliated with more than one house," Harry interrupts the hat. "If it is all the same to you I could be a Specter after all I will only be in Hogwarts for a short period of time."

"Then it shall be done," the Hat said, "Minnie please have the one of the ghost lead Young Kousaka to Relic Private Chamber."

"Of course Flynn," Professor McGonagall said and took the hat off Harry.

"I would like to talk to you sometime Flynn-san," Harry said turning around and bow.

"Come by any time my boy," Flynn said happily, "Or better yet call my name and I will be there to have a nice chat with you."

"Domo Arigatou gousamesu," Harry said.

"Doutashimashita," Flynn answers.

"You can sit anywhere," Professor McGonagall said and vanish the chair and the Hat.

The moment the hat told Professor McGonagall that Harry would not be in any house. It caused quite a stir among both the student bodies and the staff members. Harry took a quick look among the crowd and decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table. When Harry sits down the headmaster stood up to make his announcement.

"Welcome to Hogwarts for those who are new and to those who have been here before welcome back," the Headmaster said, "and now tuck in."

Suddenly food of all kind appear on the ones empty long table. There were chicken, pork, steak and vegetables of all kind. The goblets suddenly were full of juices and water.

"Hi Granger-imouto-san," Harry kindly said to the bushy hair girl sitting next to him.

"Hi," Hermione meekly said and hid her face in her food.

"You took quite sometime up there," an Indian girl said, "My names Padma Patil."

"Harry Kousaka," Harry return, "how long was I up there?"

"About thirty minutes," Padma answer, "that's the longest time anyone have ever been up there and not to be able to get the hat to sort you!"

"We are only here to learn how to control and utilize our magic. What does getting sorted have to do with our education?" Harry asks.

"To answer you it is to group us with our most comfortable quality we have. Ravenclaw are for the brainy so we don't get picked on by our dorm mates," an Asian girl said.

"I see but I find a lot of flaws in it," Harry said eating his food with care and elegant.

"Like what?" Padma asks.

"We're young and our prior qualities will change as we grow," Harry answer and continue to talk with everyone around him.

Then Padma excuse herself and made her way to the bathroom.

Several of the students he talked too were very intelligent but Harry could tell that the first years were nervous save for a handful. He was looking around the hall with eyes that would make a hawk jealous. The boy, Ron Weasley, wasn't looking at him and if Harry had to guess Ron now accepted that Harry wasn't a Potter.

The famous Potter Family, a name that was coined ever since the downfall of the recent Dark Lord. Stories have it that the Potter family fought against the Dark Lord but lost yet the Dark Lord was defeated and the One of the Potter somehow survived the killing curse. This curse was the equivalent of a gunshot to the head, sword chopping the head off, or burned to death. This spell ends all life if it hits the intended target.

From there the Potter name became so famous it eclipse Merlin's name. From what Harry knew this Potter had been in hiding and only came out during the elections of the new Minister of Magic. The Potter's influence was renown in Europe and Harry knew that the Potter's are not one to pick fights with.

Yet surviving a killing curse that has never been done before and is amazing in Harry's opinion. It was like getting ones heart crushed and pulled out and yet you can still live.

Suddenly the foods vanish from the table and the Headmaster stood up.

"Students," The Headmaster began, "Welcome, lists of banned items are posted at Mister Filches office and posted on dorm bulletins. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students and lastly the Third Floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits unless you wish to meet a gruesome death. Off to bed now."

"Has he ever announced something like that before?" Harry asks the closest older student.

"No," someone answer.

"Ah Mister Housaka, how do you do?" A ghost said flying towards Harry, "You may call me, Friar."

"Please to me you Friar-san," Harry said and bow to the ghostly being.

"Come along now," the Friar said as they made they're way out of the Great Hall and into a stone corridor, "Hogwarts has many passageways and corridors that leads to one area or another. If you are lost you can talk to the portraits and any ghost to help you."

Harry glance at the walls and indeed the painted portraits were moving and talking to those who walked by. The corridors were really will lit and again it was magic that was making the torches a lot brighter. If Harry didn't know magic he would have thought that the castle would be cold but it wasn't. It was never hot or cold, it was just right. Goldie Lock's would love this castle.

Finally Harry made it to a portrait after taking a couple flights of stairs and weaving through corridors. This portrait depicting a grassy meadows and a Victorian dressed blonde sitting near a tree.

"Good evening," The girl said, "My name is Elizabeth Van Bastreas please set your password and you may enter."

"Cycle of life," Harry said and the portrait frame swings out ward to show a passageway into a large room. There was a large fireplace to his right that could fit a horse. There was a large couch and two-lounge chair facing the fireplace. A window on the far wall and underneath it was a table with writing utensils and parchment. To Harry's left were two doors and from the look of it the left door was the bathroom and on the right door was his room.

"Good night child," the Friar said and floats away.

Harry notices his briefcase resting on the table and he made his way to it. He opens the window and whistles several times. After five minutes a snow-white owl flew in and land on the coat hanger.

"My apologies Lady Hedwig," Harry said closing the window and pull out several papers, "I know you do not like to socialized with others and since I have my own dorm you can stay."

"Good to hear!" Hedwig bark and began to preen herself.

After five minutes Harry was folding a letter and put it into an envelope.

"Please take this when you're ready," Harry said and hand Hedwig the letter, "thank you."

"It's my job Harry," Hedwig said, "I will return when she writes her reply."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Professors

The great majestic castle that was called Hogwarts stood with grace in the morning dawn. Hogwarts towers pierce the sky with ease and the stone castle tries to make themself looks presentable for all to see. The inhabitants of the great castle were still sleeping except for a large number but we will get to them in time.

For now we are concentrating on a young boy running around the quite still lake. The boy's long black ponytail bounce to his ever steps. Next to him slithers the green snake that was moving at a speed that would make any snake proud. Harry was finishing his fifth lap around the large lake. The lake was large and it edged both Hogwarts grounds and the Forbidden Forest.

While Harry was near the forbidden forest he could hear whispers talking to one another. It was amazing how a forest could hold so many communities. He saw several centaurs hiding behind bushes and trees. The centaur's trained eyes were on Harry and his movements. On some of their face Harry could tell they were amazed at how fast he was moving. It was funny to see them surprised at his constant training.

Near the lake Harry would spot a tentacle or too. It waved at Harry and he waved back. Sometimes Harry thought he spot a head poking out of the water but he wasn't sure at the moment.

At this time Harry was resting for a bit.

"Ca-n-nn we—ew-wee caallall it a dddd-ay?" Orochi wheeze.

Harry shook his head and Orochi's flop to the ground in defeat.

"Practice forms next," Harry said and stood up.

In the next hour and a half Harry went through several karate katas, Chinese Martial Art forms, Muay Thai and his sword forms. Orochi was off to the side practicing the snake style and trying to keep up with his friend's great stamina.

Harry finally finished with his morning routine and he was heading back to the castle. The corridors were a little empty save for portraits that was just waking up or waking others up. He was going to be going to class today and an abundant of excitement was just building up. Like all marital artist, Harry's mindsets were of a disciple and as such he was eager to learn new things.

After a good quick shower and a change of clothes Harry made his way down to the Great Hall and it was bustling with students coming and going. It wasn't decorated like last night. Although the House banners hangs elegantly over the long four tables. The tables were full of food and students were eating with gusto, especially one red head boy.

Harry looks around and spots Hermione who was buried in her book. He pulls his robes over his shoulder and fluffs it a little. His leather bound shoes click on the stone floor and it was muffle by the noises from the students. Harry's wet hair glistens in the morning light and his emerald green eyes intimidate those around him

"Nervous?" Harry asks Hermione who looks over her book and glance at Harry, "First day Granger-imouto-san, it will be introductions nothing more."

"How-" Hermione was about to asks but she was rudely interrupted by a sleek blonde Hair boy.

"Kousaka!" Malfoy spat out, "Have you made your judgment?"

"I have not," Harry said recalling last night's discussions with young Draco Malfoy. "It is hard to make judgments when you are only two pages into a book." Our young fighter emphasize by holding up a book belonging to Hermione. "I will give you my results after I have analyze my findings Malfoy-san."

Draco nods his head and made his way to the Slytherin table.

_"What an ass!"_ Orochi hissed.

"Thank you," Harry said handing back the book, "I will see you around Granger-imouto-san and please put your books down ones in a while, you might miss things."

Harry was about to make way towards one of the teachers who was handing out class schedule until he bump into Ron. Ron had food in his mouth as if he was trying to eat as much as possible and he was surrounded by several boys his age.

"Good morning," Harry said and brush crumbs off of Ron's shoulder, "I hope we could still be friends."

"Sure," Ron said with a huff and he pushes pass Harry and mumbled, "Whatever."

_"Yah gonna take that?"_ Orochi hiss.

"Quiet," Harry said softly, "Or we will get up at three in the morning and do conditioning till sun rise." Orochi didn't give a retort, "That's what I thought"

_"Sadist,"_ Orochi quip.

Harry smiles and made his way to his first class after getting his class schedule. His first class was Transfiguration and from what Harry read about this class. It was one of the most difficult classes in Hogwarts and also the very foundation for mastery magic. Transfiguration has been around ever since the time of warlocks who wants to change an object into the things they need. Harry could tell that this class is very beneficial to anyone.

The moment Harry walks into Transfiguration class room he spot a tabby cat sitting on the teacher's table. He was the third person to come to class early. One was a girl who had light blonde hair and slightly pale skin but not enough to be consider pale. The other person was another a chubby looking boy.

"Neville Longbottom-san, correct?" Harry asks and the boy whips his head around and stares at Harry.

"Ye-yes," Neville stutter, "But there is no san at the end."

"San is the literal translation for Mister or Misses from Japanese to English," Harry explains, "Forgive me if I have made you uncomfortable for using another form of language."

The girl to Harry's right muffles a bored huff that was really will hidden if not for Harry's training in reading the human body.

"And whom might you be?" Harry said standing in front of the girl and bow. His right hand extended outward to gesture for the girl to place her hand in his.

"Daphne Greengrass," Daphne said placing her hand on Harry's.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances Greengrass-san," Harry said softly kissing her knuckle. "I hope to learn great things within this great halls and as will as from you if I may be so bold?"

"And pray tell how I can teach you anything?" Daphne asks.

"Ah but that is the beauty of it all," Harry said gently letting go of her hand, "You may know things that I do not know. For example you are intrigued in fine arts as will as Potion brewing. As for young Longbottom-san is a great man who knows his way around plants and bushes that may very will be poisonous to us all."

"How did you know?" Both students ask at the same time.

"But what fun will that be if I tell you right away," Harry said and made his way into the back of the classroom and smile at the two who was looking at Harry.

After waiting ten more minutes the classroom was full of first year students. Although Harry felt like there were some students missing and at the same time the Professor for Transfiguration class hasn't shown up just yet.

Harry stare at the cat that was on the table and he had a nagging feeling this wasn't your typical cat. It sat so straight and still you would've thought it was a statue. Its ears would twitch ones in a while and its eyes staring down at all the students that were already here.

When the final bell rung and everyone stare in front of the classroom the professor wasn't there at all. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal two boys, one of them was Ron Weasley and another was someone by the name of Seamus Finnigan.

"Oh thank merlin she isn't here yet!" Ron exclaims and the boy next to Ron nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the cat jumps off the table and turn into the strict Professor that Harry met at the door last night.

"Late to class Mister Weasley, Mister Finnigan?" Professor McGonagall asks and stare down at the two, "Do I have to transfigure one of you to a pocket watch so you two would get here on time? Two points from Gryffindor for being late, another lateness will received detention do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall," both boys said and Harry heard Ron mutter something like 'it's the first day and we're in troubled?'

"This is Transfiguration class," Professor McGonagall began, "You will take Transfiguration for the first five years and unless you want to pursue it further you can. This class will be the toughest and most taxing class you will endure. Like potion class it is dangerous to play with magic and incantation that could harm or worse kill anyone at the receiving end of your spell.

"I will tell you this right now. I do not tolerate tom fooling in my classroom. If I find any of you doing so, you will get more than detentions. You may find yourself heading home and going to lesser-credited school unlike Hogwarts.

"To began, Transfiguration is an art of changing an object into things. For example," Professor McGonagall swishes with her wand several times and point at the table. Suddenly the table turns into a pig. After the students marvel at the spell casting she revert the pig back into the table, "Any questions?"

Harry raise his hand's up and Professor McGonagall nod at him.

"Transfiguration and Transmutation," Harry said, "Are they not the same field of magic or method?"

"Excellent question Mister Kousaka," Professor McGonagall said staring at the black hair boy in the back of the room with interest, "Transfiguration has many application and doesn't have the strict rule of Equivalent Exchange yet Transfiguration does have a limit of the size of one object can turn into. In all honesty it is the same form of magic but there is a different. Transmutation is permanent, unlike Transfiguration. It cannot be cancel and revert back to its original form. Yes you can change an object back using Transmutation circle but it will take the same effort and time to do so unlike Transfiguration. A simple cancelation spell will do with minimal concentration unless it is a higher level transfiguration."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," Harry said smiling at the teacher and began to write in his notebook.

"Are there any questions?" Professor McGonagall asks and she didn't get any reply, "Lets began, open your book to page 12."

Harry observes his surroundings and notices a lot of things that would make several psychologists jealous. Most of the students follow instructions and answer some questions Professor McGonagall asks. Though few students were not listening or paying attention. Mostly the ones that were not paying attentions were those who looked like they were raised in the magical environment. He deduced that like most children who grew up knowing things, they feel like they already know it. Just like an exchange student studying about history that was a century back. The exchange student will study very hard while the ones who grew up knowing the history at birth will show little interest in things they already know.

Though Harry notice only a handful of those who grew up in the magical environment were listening intently. Those were the Neville, Daphne, Parviti and another boy who harry didn't know. He jots it down in his notebook and closes it.

Next was Charms Class.

The Professor that teaches Charms was a small man. He had a bushy beard and a silly pointy hat. His name was Professor Flitwick. From what Harry notice was that this man was part something. Be it goblin or dwarf or maybe he just had the dwarfish syndrome. Professor Flitwick was a cheery person and had an upbeat personality that could bring anyone out of his or her depression. His teaching styles were very interactive.

"Basic charms are easy to do," Professor Flitwick began, "I can just tell you one spell and anyone in this room could do it. Like all things the more difficult the spells are the harder it will be to accomplish the spell. For example the light spell, Lumos." The tip of his wand lit up and with another flick the room began to dim.

After another second the only visible light was coming from the Professor's wand. He shows the student in the room.

"Try it!" Professor Flitwick exclaims and everyone in the room try it out. Though only a few could accomplish the tasks. "Good, good, now I want you to imagine a light on the tip of your wand. Come on, try!" He encourages.

After several minutes the entire students in the classroom had their wand lit with a bright light on the end save for Harry who was jotting things in his notebook.

"Now that everyone has their wand lit I want you to dispel it," Professor Flitwick instructs and they did as they were told on the first try, "Good, good, you did perfectly will. Everyone take one point and a pat on the back. As you could tell you are a little winded and can anyone tell me why?"

"Because we used magic," Draco said plainly as if it was bright as day.

"Correct but that is half the answer I am looking for," Professor Flitwick said, "Yes Mister Kousaka?"

"The reason why everyone feels winded is because we are exerting magic and manipulating it to our needs," Harry said, "Also students magical core isn't used to exerting that much magical output as per say, a grown warlock."

"Correct in every since Mister Kousaka," Professor Flitwick squeal with delight, "And an excellent proper terminology as will. Take ten points mister Kousaka."

Harry put his hand up to stop the Professor.

"My education is rewarding enough Professor Flitwick," Harry said and the Professor giggles in delight. "Although I might ask Master Flitwick, will you be teaching dueling?"

"Off course, we have Dueling Clubs just for that and I oversee the activities, please everyone join if you like," Professor Flitwick answer excitedly.

This Professor would be the favorite among the students because he was more of a child than a teacher. He could interact with students on a more even ground than the strict Professor McGonagall and other Professors that live in Hogwarts.

Throughout the day Harry was introduced to the Arithmancy professor who teaches basic math up to numbers with magical properties. The Herbology Professor who was Professor Sprout and she was really knowledgeable in her field. Hogwarts was the premier education in England and the Professors are the proof of it. Although there were some questionable Professors who Harry heard from a second hand sources.

One of them was the Divination Professor Harry heard about. From what he heard she was a little nuts but hey what Divination Professor aren't?

Then there was History of Magic class Harry looked forward too.

As the Professor was a ghost named Professor Binns. From what Harry knew he had been there since the 17th century.

"Good Evening Professor," Harry greets the ghost.

"Evening young sir," Professor Binns greet looking up from his book.

"I am very honor to be a student of Historian Cuthbert Binns," Harry said bowing to the man.

"Ah I have not heard that title in a long time," Professor Binns said and stare at Harry, "Tell me your name child."

"Harry Kousaka," answer Harry.

"Will Mister Kousaka, I am please to see an avid historian in the making," Professor Binns said, "Please have a seat and we will began when your classmates are all here."

Professor Cuthbert Binns was a renowned Historian with a great list of accomplishments in History of Magic within England's borders. His books are very will know and his books shows the gritty views in histories and how it shaped England as what we know now. Harry was really excited since he himself loves history so much and how it relates to everything from when the spells were created to why a policy was created.

When everyone came to class Harry was ready with the lessons at hand. He had another large notebooks out and several pens to the side to take notes on the great history that is England. After ten minutes of the introductions was given. Little by little Harry was breaking down everything Professor Binns taught during that hour.

The students were bored out of their mind and Professor Binns's droning wasn't helping at all. Each student were grouping together and talking about various things. Other than that only two were paying attention out of thirty in the class. Professor Binns would shout out dates and time and who was involved with great emphasis.

When the class was over the students made their way out of the classroom leaving Harry and Professor Binns. Harry had his things in his bag and made his way up to Professor with the looks that could kill.

"Do you have a problem with my curriculum?" Professor Binns asks and Harry caught the hint of his history egging Harry on.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Harry, "How come the curricular revolves mostly around wars?"

"Because wars started with conflict and end with a resolution that shapes our modern day policy," Professor Binns answer and he stare intently at Harry as if to challenge him.

After digging through his memories of England's policymaking and how Hogwarts could be affected by it. Then it dawned on Harry, his eyes widen in realizations and the wheels in his head were moving far faster than the mind could follow.

"But that's against the Charter!" Harry finally answered.

"Yet no one knows about it or does anything," Professor Binns said and smile at Harry.

"Except for you and select few," Harry said smiling back at Professor Binns.

Now Harry knew why Professor Binns spits out dates and time of the events for an hour. It was a hint as to why History of Magic was the most boring class in Hogwarts. At the same time Professor Binns wants his students to pursue the facts on the students own drive to uncover the truth. Although the method were too subtle even Harry didn't caught it until he spoke to the Professor.

"Thank you Professor Binns for enlightening me," Harry said and bows to the ghost.

The last class of the week was Potion. From the whispers in the halls it was the most hated class next to History of Magic. Rumors have it that the Professor was extremely strict and favored the Slytherin House. Yet that didn't deter Harry's fascination about Potion making.

Harry was waiting in the hall outside the Potion class and jotting things down in his notebook. After another minute students began to arrive and like Harry, they were waiting for the Professor to let them in. Our young fighter really likes this safety precaution because one of two things. The first was to not let any new student into the potion class because it is full of dangerous ingredient. The second was to get used to the dim lit hall that will likely have the same atmosphere in the classroom.

The door swings open and everyone enter the room. The professor wasn't insight at all. Harry stood outside the classroom door with one book in his hand. Everyone else was sitting in the classroom with his or her books out. After another minute the Professor came down the hallway. He was tall with a hook like nose, his hair was black, greased and his eyes were dull and showed no emotion.

"Tell me why you are not in the classroom?" The Professor asks Harry who looks up at the man.

"Safety procedure sir," Harry answer while closing his book, "A door opening does not mean entry and the room may be full of potions in the making. Entering a Potion class without the Potion Master on hand is dangerous because what if there was a potion in the process of creating. What if that said potion was dangerous to breath then we may not know what to do."

"Indeed," the Professor hissed out and stare down at Harry for a good long minute. Then the professor barges into the classroom, "As you have just heard. You are not allowed into a potion classroom without my expressed permission or me being present and one point from each of you for your carelessness.

"My name is Professor Snape and I will be your Potion Professor," Professor Snape said, "There will be no wand waving or incantations." He gave a silent pause peering around his classroom and glaring at everyone. "I can teach you how to bottle fame and fortune. While at the same time stop death in its track." His eyes scowl on one Neville Longbuttom. "Though I expect most of you are such a dunderhead like most of my previews class," He finally rest his gazed on Harry who was listening intently, "Save for one."

During the whole class Professor Snape's was lecturing on Potion safety and how mixing improper ingredient can lead to harmful results. At the same time Harry was jotting things in his notebook and Professor Snape saw the notebook but didn't brought it up.

Harry knew that Professor Snape was a great Potion maker and at the same time knew his profession to the tee. His strict demeanor and attitude was there so the students would more likely pay attention to their potion making in the future. What Harry didn't like about Professor Snape was his people skills. Even though everyone in the classroom was eleven Professor Snape seems to like putting people down.

His blatant favoritism was apparent when he called on students from different houses than Slytherin. Most of the times the questions were a little further in the book than they were at. Although some of the Slytherin students got called on but their questions were easily answered without glancing in the book.

That was the first day and we now find Harry in his empty dorm room writing his letter. The white bird named Hedwig was waiting patiently for her delivery. Orochi was off to the side with a smirk on his lips.

"Thank you for waiting Hedwig," Harry said tying the letter to her leg, "Safe journey."

After a moment of thinking he pulls out a sleek metal object from his briefcase and set it on the table. With one swipe of his hand several symbols began to glow on the metal and float up in front. The glow shimmer just a little bit and then a screen pops up. It was like a computer but magical. This object was still experimental piece of machine and given to Harry to see if it could withstand the stress level of being in a magical induce surrounding.

Harry push on an icon with his finger and it pops up as an email.

"_Dear everyone,_

_I just had my first day of class and it is quite exciting. Orochi's still the same old perve as before but he seems to be in a withdrawn state. The attires are a century old so everyone's mostly covered from head to toe. The School is like castle and half of it not even used. All in all it is an interesting school. Oh and Hogwarts has an artifact named Flynn, it's a thousand years old and very sentient. Hakase-san would love to study it if she was here. _

_Give my regards to everyone,_

_ Harry Kousaka."_

The letter was sent to everyone he knew back in Japan. Especially his former classmates back at Mahora Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes I know I have grammar problem and it's horrendous to go through and yes I've tried to fix it before posting but I do missed some….Okay A LOT. Several of you who left a critic and a review I thank you. Some were confused while others were like WTF.

So, as the writer, bare with it, please it will be explained later on in later chapters.

Chapter 3: Of Brooms and Trolls

The school year was heading to a great year and it fits with Harry's taste. At this moment Harry was in Potion Class making a simple wart cure potion. He was the first to finish his assignments and was given early leave for his exemplary skills in potion. All in all it was a great first, going on the second, months of school.

Although some students asked Harry how he is able to attend Hogwarts without being in a House. Harry had answer that he was a Specter and explains that a Specter is classification of attendees to Hogwarts. For example all students are Permanent because they have their own houses, predetermined classes for the first two years and will continue Hogwarts for all seven years unless transferred. A Homeschools are those who only come to Hogwarts to take the exams. Then there is the Specter, a student who lives at Hogwarts but will leave at any given moment.

The only class he had trouble learning was Defense Against the Dark Arts or Defense for short. The Professor that teaches it would stutter more on one sentence and it would take the Professor more times than not to give a one-page lecture. Professor Quirrell was the Defense Professor and one of the least favorite teachers. He was more scared of his own shadows and the classroom reeks of garlic. Rumors have it that he encountered vampires during his summer excursions in Romania.

It made Harry laugh because in truth garlic has little to on vampires. It's the same idea as blowing a pile of pepper into your face. It will affect you for a bit and when it passes it passes. True Vampires, those are the ones can control their blood urges. While those who are just can't were more vicious and uncontrollable. True Vampires loves to over dramatize their encounter with humans who hunts them. Even so one of Shakespeare's greatest play had a vampire and if you look closely you would know that person who plays Romeos friend, Mercutio, was a True Vampire. The actor for Marcutio loves to over dramatize his movement and his over the top acting made him a staple for Shakespearels plays and the crowds love him to bits.

Today Harry was going to take flying lessons. It was required for all first years to attend and they're will be older students to help assist the Madam Hooch who will teach them. He was making his way to the spacious courtyard that had over fifty brooms on the ground. The brooms were in two rooms pointing inward as if to give a salute to the person walking down the middle. There were over forty, first years waiting instructions. Also there were seven sets of students wearing their house colors. They look uniformed enough to let Harry know that Quidditch, a sport played on brooms, are a dominant sport in Hogwarts and they were part of a Quidditch team.

"Alright everyone!" Madam Hooch screams getting everyone's attentions, "I want everyone to stand next to a broom. Any broom will do!"

The herd of students did what they were instructed and stand next to the broom. Harry was standing next to a shabby looking broom. The broom looked old and beaten to nothingness. His eyes saw scrapes and splinters along the broomstick. The twigs are withered and only held by a single thread.

Harry bent down and place his hand over the broom. The scrapes and scars told many stories and the broom had a rough life. Thrown out like trash and replaced with a new sleeker broom. The magic in the broom was basic and Harry felt several emotions coursing through the broom. It was telling him it wants to fly again and dishearten because it was old and unwanted.

"Now everyone has their broom?" Madam Hooch hound, "Now I want you to place your hand over the broom and say UP!"

Harry ignores the chores of students saying 'up'. He stares down at the broom that was below him. This broom shows the marvel of spell craftsmanship's and human ingenuity. What everyone fails to learn from those before was that it isn't about how you say up or will the broom to do what you want. It was channeling your magic into the broom so it will come to life. That is why first years are not allowed to bring their own broom to Hogwarts because they're magical stamina wasn't strong enough to power the brooms. Although newer brooms took that equation out and all the first years have to learn is control which they have none.

Harry channels his magic into the broom and it shot into Harry's hand like a lost puppy to its master. He closely examines the spell work to craft the broom with his magic. It washes over the broom like water and if he could see magic like Orochi. He would see numerous runic glowing to life and broom looked brighter than any new broom that was out here today.

"Good, good!" Madam Hooch said seeing everyone getting their broom to float into their own hands. She wave her hands to signal the older students who were on the Quidditch teams to mount his or her broom and fly. "Now I want you to mount your broom and kick off the ground. I just want you to hover above the ground for a moment and back down."

Everyone did so but Harry was looking around the courtyard. The older students surrounds the first years in a dome shape. There eyes keeping out for any potential flyer. If he had to guess they were scouting as will.

Harry mounts his broom and kick off the ground. His broom didn't act up like those around him. Most of the students broom would give a jerk here and there but nothing to dangerous.

"Excellent Mister Kousaka!" Madam Hooch said, passing Harry's compliance broom control and staring at he boy as if remembering someone. "Everyone down!" Everyone did as they were told except for the older students. "Now I want everyone to surround Mister Kousaka and myself!" After another minute Harry was in the middle of the circle and gaining everyone's attention. "Mister Kousaka will you please kick off the ground."

Harry did as he was told but instead of kicking of the ground his broom lift him up without any trouble. It looked like Harry was sitting on a chair and the broom wasn't bobbing up or down like the older students brooms were doing.

"Now see what Mister Kousaka is doing?" Madam Hooch said and points her wand to Harry's throat and mutter, "sonorous, Explain your method Mister Kousaka."

"I began by examining my broom," Harry said and his voice was a lot louder than it would've been just because of the spell Madam Hooch enchant, "I channel my magic into the broom and allow it to settle so the runes could warm up so to speak. With the magic settled the broom recognized me and will listen to me better than pushing the broom around. After that I am in full control of the broom."

"Interesting," Madam Hooch said, "I have never heard of this method before. Where did you learn this from?"

"I learned it in Broom Making Theories Throughout History Hooch sen-ahem, Professor Hooch," Harry answer trying to hide unintended disrespect, "I've read that the eighteenth century brooms used the riders magic to control and fly. Not the newer brooms that has been coming out in the last half a century."

"True, very true indeed," Madam Hooch mutter trying to remember that book.

"The Nimbus, Firebolt, and the recent Comet series has an innate magic storage runes that allows rider with low magic capacity to reach the same speeds as other riders with higher magic. Also the new brooms gave more room to put lot of countercharms to prevent interference from outside magic," Harry continues and began to float in the human made circle. "Although the versions I am using right now are far more superior than the newer models because of one thing, control. With speed and countercharms you lose the quality of control. As you see my broom isn't bobbing up and down like the newer brooms and even in extreme gust of wind my broom will move just a little compared to newer brooms."

"You are quite studious when it comes to brooms," Madam Hooch said and nods at Harry to come back down. "What Mister Kousaka has explained makes the saying true, its not the broom that makes the rider great but the rider that makes the broom great. Now back to your brooms!"

Without warning someone shot in the sky and screaming for dear life. This person was Neville Longbottom and he was barely holding onto the broom. Three older students shot after Neville and Harry was staring at the broom intently. Neville was holding onto the broom but he wasn't riding it. From what Harry knows about the human body. Neville shouldn't be able to hold onto that broom with his chubby stature and the speed he was going. He should've lost his grip by now.

"EVERYONE STAY ON THE GROUND AND DO NOT GET ON YOUR BROOMS!" Madam Hooch commands.

Harry for his part didn't listens when he notice Neville's broom was making its way towards the castle walls. He jumps onto the broom and race to intercept the wayward broom. The wind races through his long black hair and he inhales the fresh Scotland air. As Harry got closer to the wall he heard Neville's screams.

Harry grab Neville's robe collar within an inch from the wall and at the same time destroying Neville's broom with a burst of magic. When all said and done Harry was standing on his broom as if he was on the ground. The older students were only three seconds behind. Harry then cast a levitation spell and guide the young Longbottom to the ground.

"Are you okay Longbottum-san?" Harry asks and all he heard was Neville's fears of heights. As Harry made his way to terra firma and irate Madam Hooch was there to greet him.

"Mister Kousaka, in all my times of teaching here in Hogwarts, I haven't seen such recklessness in all my life!" Madam Hooch screams and instantly she broke out into smile, "But I have to say that is mighty fine broom riding I have ever seen!" Then she went over to Neville who was still muttering about never getting on a broom again and said, "Mister Longbottom, are you hurt?"

"Hey kid, nice flying," A red and gold uniform boy said landing in front of Harry, "Name's Oliver Wood, captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team. If you like I need a seeker on my team."

"Hey Wood that's not fair!" A girl said coming up to Harry wearing canary yellow, "Susan Hall, captain of Hufflepuff team."

"Marcus Flint," a boy in green and silver came, "Slytherin captain."

"Jessica Porter," another girl came towards Harry wearing blue and bronze colors, "Ravenclaw captain."

"Please to meet you all Flint-san, Porter-san, Hall-san and Wood-san, my name is Harry Kousaka," Harry said gently bowing to each one, "This is an interesting sport but I must decline the offer of position."

"What? Why?" Oliver and Flint said at the same time.

"I do like to fly but I do not like the sport, very one minded really," Harry said, "On the subject of sports are there any other major sports at Hogwarts besides Quidditch?"

"No, just dueling and stuff," Susan Hall said scratching her head.

"Is Quidditch the only sport in Hogwarts besides dueling?" Harry asks again.

"Yeah," The four said at the same time not knowing why this young boy was asking that question.

"I see, thank you for your answers and good luck in your tournament," Harry said clutching the broom in his hand and began to walks towards the laughing Slytherin group and spot the person he was looking for.

"Did you see that fat lard screaming like a little girl?" The one in the middles said and every first years Slytherin starts laughing, "By Merlin that was horrendous."

"You could've killed Longbottom-san," Harry said to Draco who stares back with disgust.

"That piece of squib is a waste of space anyway, what does one less will do to Hogwarts anyway besides you have no proof," Draco snaps at Harry.

"Do I?" Harry asks with one eyebrow arched, "If you don't mind, let me examine your wand then Malfoy-san."

"My wand? Are you questioning a pureblood's words?" Draco bellow and came face to face with Harry. Will close enough since Harry was taller than Draco by half a foot (0.125 m).

"As a matter of fact I am," Harry said looking down at the blonde, "You said I shouldn't be with rift rafts and you stated that you are not one. Lying and committing an act of attempted murder are a traits of a rift rafts. So show me why I should befriend you."

"As if I want you around me, you houseless poof!" Draco snaps, "I found out you're just another mudblood and I don't want to associate with the likes of you."

"Ok," Harry said smiling and then said. "Catch!"

Harry carelessly tosses the broom towards Draco who caught it without trouble. After Draco clutch the broom in his hand he was instantly sent into the air. Draco's screams and yell for help could be heard around the courtyard. Harry was walking away with a smile. It took the entire Quidditch team and hour to catch Draco and bring him down.

Several weeks later at dinner Harry was eating at the Hufflepuff table and chatting with Cedric Diggory. This boy was in his third year at Hogwarts and very friendly with every body.

"So what other celebrations does England's magical community celebrate besides the cliché Hollow's Eve?" Harry asks seeing pile of candy and chocolate all along the tables.

"Ha! You're right Halloween is a little cliché for us witches and wizards but Hollow's Eve for us is more to do with honoring our dead and this time of year we are closest to the world of the dead," Cedric explains while grabbing another candy bar, "Most who are experts in Divination will give readings to those who want to contact their deceased family."

"Anything else?" Harry asks mentally jotting things down.

"There are the Yule nights, Solstice, New Years, Fertility and some minor celebrations like freedom from Rome and the Woes," Cedric said.

"I see, will I got to go to the restroom, enjoy your treats," Harry said getting up and leaving the Great Hall. He pulls out his notebook and began to write in it. He was wondering around the corridors until he heard sobbing. Looking up he was next to a girl's restroom and wonder why anyone would be here instead of getting treats in the great hall. Putting away his notebook Harry pushes open the door a little and found no restrictions to his movement like he should've had from what he'd read in Hogwarts, A History. He came to the only stall that was closed.

"Excuse me," Harry said knocking on the door and he heard an 'eep'.

"This is a girls bathroom!" The girl inside said trying to hide her sobs and made sure her stall was lock.

"Are you all right, are you hurt?" Harry asks gently.

"Go away!" The girl mutters.

Harry taps the door with one finger and the lock unlatches and he gently pushes the door open. There he saw the bushy hair girl he met on the train station and her eyes were red with all the crying she had done for who knows how long. Her sleeves were soaked with tears and her lips trembling.

"Do you want to talk about it, Granger-san?" Harry asks Hermione who was trying to hide her miserable face.

"I-I-I was justtrying too-o help!" Hermione said very fast through her hands while looking.

"Hey, hey, hey," Harry said soothingly and gently pull Hermione out of the stall, "It's good to help but sometime you can't force help on others when they don't need it."

"BUT BUT, he couldn't pronounce it right and I was trying to help him," Hermione cries.

"Now lets start from the beginning," Harry said walking Hermione towards the sink and began to soak a washcloth he pulled from his sleeves.

"I was in Charms," Hermione began and told Harry that they were executing the levitation charm. She was sitting next to Ron Weasley who couldn't do the spell. So she tried to help him by pointing out what he was doing wrong and thought that would help him. Later on she heard that Ron badmouth her for trying to help and how she didn't have friends and how her **buckteeth** didn't help her one bit.

At the same time Harry was listening he was cleaning Hermione's face. He inwardly debate on whether to do what he was going to do or not. In the end he did it anyway knowing his Sensei would berate him one minute but praise him the next. Harry places the cloth over Hermione's mouth and wipes it gently and whispers some soothing words.

"Hermione you are smart for your age," Harry said smiling at her, "But sometimes you need to understand people are not that smart. It's like speaking in another language really. You can't keep speaking in Proper English towards those who do not know what Proper English means. In the end everyone will know that you are smart and will come looking for you for help."

That last comment brightens Hermione up a little.

"But you shouldn't help them too much," Harry said dabbing Hermione's cheeks, "They won't learn anything if you keep helping them. Besides if they don't want help its their problem not yours. You offered your help and he didn't take it and if you need a friend I'll be your friend."

"But you have lots of friends," Hermione hiccups remembering Harry being surround with people from almost every Houses, "I see you talking to everyone and even Professor Snape likes you."

"Ah there is a differences between a friend and asking questions," Harry answer and smile and finished cleaning Hermione's face. "I don't have many friends Granger-san but I thought we could be friends when we met at the train station. Besides you don't have a buckteeth."

"I do too!" Hermione said showing her teeth and Harry just smile at her and shook his head.

"Take a look," Harry said pointing to the mirror and Hermione did so. The girl that was looking back at her had nice clean pearly white teeth and it didn't have two huge buckteeth. Her hair straighten and off to the side. Whoever it was staring back at her was someone else. Evidence of her crying and red eyes was gone and what's left was a pretty eleven-year-old girl. Slowly she move around to make sure the image in front of her wasn't an illusion.

Hermione touch her cheeks and lift her lips up to look at her front teeth again. It was really amazing and a deep feeling start to whirl up around her chest.

"How?" Hermione asks turns towards Harry.

"Magic and Hermione, can I call you that?" Harry asks and she nods, "You must understand something Hermione. I've grown up in Japan and we are a very polite people. Yes I know I'm not Japanese but bare with me. When I ask you if I could address you by your first name. It can mean many things by either being intimate with you, be a friendly turn and more but for this situation I am asking do you want to be friends?"

"Yes," Hermione answered knowing what he was talking about. She'd read it in a tour guide pamphlet when she was younger not to long ago.

"Then you can came me Harry," Harry said giving her bright smile and she returns it ten folds. "If you have any problems come to me. Hermione-san."

"Chan?" Hermione said instantly remembering that term, "Your older than me right?"

"I'm eleven," Harry said smiling.

"I'm twelve," Hermione said sheepishly and was surprised that she was older than this boy who was taller than her.

"Oh," Harry said a little surprised. "Then Hermione-onee-chan."

"No it's okay, I like the idea of having an brother, Harry-onii-san," Hermione said giggling at the thought of having a big brother. "Besides your bigger, so it fits!"

"That is true but that's not how you use it," Harry chuckles but agreed anyway. Hermione flinch when suddenly Harry eyes changed from his cheerfulness to one of sharp deadly predator. Slowly he said in a voice that demand respect and obedient, "Please do not be alarm and please stay calm, can you do that for me?"

"Ye-yes," Hermione barely said feeling her spine shiver and fear whirling up in her stomach.

"There are two mountain trolls behind you," Harry said looking over Hermione's shoulder, "Please no sudden movement and no screaming."

"Trolls?" Hermione asks and turns around to see two twelve foot trolls. The only thing she could do was scream.

Hermione's screams jolt the trolls to look at them. Harry placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and she went silent. He slowly moves her right behind him to put himself in between Hermione and the trolls.

"Good evening gentlemen's," Harry said and looking at the one with the largest club, "How can I help you tonight?"

Back at the Great Hall, every one was having the time of their lives. The tables were piled with candies that would make any dentist cringe with disgusts. All the students were talking to one another until. One red head boy was stuffing more candy into his already stuffed pockets.

"TROLLS, TROLLS, IN THE DUNGEON!" Professor Quirrell screams while pointing to the Great Hall doors, "Thought you ought to know!" Professor Quirrell falls face down onto the floor.

The Great Hall was quite for a moment and just like an avalanche one student and it all cascade to every pubescent teens in the entire hall erupt into an uproar. Everyone was screaming and yelling about the troll some were even hysterically crying for their mommy.

"QUIET!" Professor Dumbledore bellow getting everyone's attentions, which results the Great Hall to silent, "Prefects please lead the students back to their dorms-"

The door to the Great Hall swings open and in walks Harry and Hermione.

"-So then I said that's not my club that's my mate!" Harry said loudly and hysterical low laughs could be heard from the corridor. Hermione on the other hand was standing right behind Harry and clutching his arm sleeves for dear life. "Okay it's your turn Bob."

Everyone in the entire hall was staring at the first year talking to someone beyond the door. Some would have taken the boy to the mental hospital and get him checked but this is a magical school and stranger things needs to happen before the inquisition.

A grunt and groan came beyond the door and no could see anything since the lights in the Great Hall only illuminate the hall. While the lights in the corridor was dim and dark.

"Whose there?" Harry asks then a grunt came, "You know that's the oldest punch line in the world, right? Why does the chicken cross the road? Why did a phoenix burst into flames? Knock knock, whose there? It's me Clubyah BAM! Bring some originality Bob."

"Mister Kousaka who are you talking too?" Professor McGonagall asks looking towards the boy standing underneath the threshold to the Great Hall.

"Oh," Harry said turning around facing the head table, "I was sharing jokes with Bob and Todd."

"Who?" Professor McGonagall asks trying to see if there were any other students out in the corridor.

"Bob," Harry said and the tallest troll hunch over and enter the Great Hall, "and Todd." A second troll came in afterwards. "Hey hey hey! Bob do not swing that club at people its rude!"

Bob the tallest troll in the group laid his club down and look a little sheepish at his impulse to crush small things. Todd on the other hand was reaching for the food on the table and instead grabbed a table. The student body immediately got off the stools and gather near the head table. The screams startle the trolls who were about to go on a rampage but with one look from Harry they stood rooted to the floor and their arms glued to their sides.

"Mister Kousaka, get out of the way!" Professor Snape came charging down the middle of the two long tables and was about to cast a spell.

"Please Professor Snape don't be rash," Harry said grabbing the man's wand hand, "They're just looking for their brother."

Professor Snape looked down at Harry and back at Hermione who was left alone thirty yards away near the troll. Snape was a little confused on how Harry moved that fast and undetected by the Dark's Arts prodigy.

"How?" Professor Snape was flabbergasted as will as the occupants in the Great Hall.

"Of course their brother, he's about ten feet tall, roughly," Harry said letting Snape's hand go, "He calls himself Club Master Destroyer of Worlds but his name is Gorky."

"I believe I can help them with that," Professor Dumbledore said walking towards Harry and Snape with smile on his face, "Please, Prefects use the side exits and students go to your dorms. Mister Kousaka, please stay behind."

When the great hall emptied and there were only the professors, Harry and the trolls left. At first it looks like a stand off. The trolls were standing on one side of the Great Hall and the Professors were on the other. Will beside Professor Quirrell who was still on the floor in between the group.

"Can someone explain to me how two trolls got into this school?" Professor Snape snarls and looks at Harry and glance towards Professor Quirrell.

"Severus, please be quite," Professor Dumbledore commands and stroll towards Harry, "Now Mister Kousaka you had said that these two were just looking for their brother's correct?"

"Yes," Harry answer, "Their brother's been missing before summer ended, do you know anything about it?"

"You can talk Troll?" Professor Sprout asks.

"I can communicate with them, yes," answer Harry, arching his eyebrows.

"Marvelous, where did you learn how too?" Another professor asks and Harry didn't know who he was, "Oh forgive me, Professor Kettleburn, Care of Magical Creatures Professor."

"Indeed, now," Professor Dumbledore began, "Let's start by waking our Defense Professor," he wave his wand and Professor Quirrell lifts off the ground and began to wake up.

"Wha-what hh-hh-it me?" Professor Quirrell asks.

"We will talk later Mister Kousaka but for now return to your dorm," Professor Dumbledore said and Harry bow and left the Hall.

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall hiss in Dumbledore's ears, "Two trolls in Hogwarts and pray tell why are they here?"

"I believe our protection of choice didn't foresee Trolls living as a family," Professor Dumbledore gently said, "Now we need to release the troll on the third floor corridor before we get anymore uninvited guests, shall we Quirinuss?"

Unbeknownst to the professors, Harry was right outside the door listening on their conversations. His mind was a little boggle at the moment but whatever the reason the third floor corridor is forbidden. Harry knew that using a Troll to protect something would contain danger to everyone.

The next morning Harry was making his way up to Professor Dumbledore's office. The travel wasn't that much trouble all he had to do was wait at the gargoyle for a bit. When the gargoyle's move Harry made his way up yet another flights of stairs.

Now he is in front of a large oak door and he was about to knock.

"Come in," Professor Dumbledore announce behind the door.

Harry enters his office and took in the mast oval rooms. Large library's to the right and astronomy dials to the left and in front of him was the Headmaster behind a large desk. Professor Dumbledore had a parchment in his hand and took little notice to Harry's presence. There was a red-feathered bird to his left and it was staring at Harry with keen eyes.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore," Harry greet the Headmaster.

"Good morning Mister Kousaka," Professor Dumbledore said placing his parchment down and looker over his half-moon glasses, "We have a lot to talk about."

"What will we talk about Professor?" Harry asks.

"You may sit down Mister Kousaka," Professor Dumbledore said and Harry did was he was told. The door behind Harry swings open to let in Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, when the potion master and transfiguration master enter the room Harry stood up and bow to the two, "I have Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to join us, I hope you do not mind."

"I do not mind Professor Dumbledore," Harry answer bowing to both professor, "Good morning Professor McGonagall, good morning Professor Snape."

"Mister Kousaka, Harry," Professor Dumbledore began but stop when Harry held up his hand.

"I would not like to be address so informally Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, "I hope I did not sound rude."

"Oh, I am sorry," Professor Dumbledore said and pull out his wand and conjure two chairs for Professor Snape and McGonagall, "Forgive this old man for forgetting your upbringing, I deeply apologized." Harry nod at the Professor indicating that he accepted his apology. "Now to important matters, Mister Kousaka last night you said you can speak to trolls?"

"Yes," Harry answer, "Is there something wrong?"

"Will no, it is unheard of for someone as young as you to be educated in magical languages?" Professor McGonagall pipes in.

"I wasn't taught but gifted," Harry said, "and also I can communicate with any sentient being."

"Come again?" Professor Snape asks.

"I can communicate with sentient beings," Harry repeated.

"Are you saying you can talk to anyone or anything that can think for themselves?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"Yes, it was a gift given to me long ago," Harry answer.

"May I see this gift?" Professor Dumbledore asks thinking that it would be a necklace or the two manacles on Harry's wrists.

"Good morning, what might your name be?" Harry said turning towards the bird.

"_Good morning child, my name is Fawkes,"_ Fawkes answer stopping his preening.

"Are you a fire bird known as Ho-oh?" Harry asks.

"_Yes but in the western world I am called a Phoenix,"_ Fawkes answer giving an angelic note that made Harry's chest swirl with ease.

"How long have you been with Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asks.

"_Ever since he was appointed the Headmaster of Hogwarts,"_ Fawkes answers. _"Though he never showed me until the previous Dark Lord came into being."_

"Your bird is a Phoenix named Fawkes," Harry began to tell Professor Dumbledore, "He has been with you ever since you were appointed the title of Headmaster of Hogwarts. Also Fawkes told me you've never shown him to anyone until the previous Dark Lord came about."

The three professors were sitting a little quieter than they used to be. About this time of the conversation Professor Snape would interject and give a snide remarks or Professor McGonagall would asks for more explanations.

"It's that anyone could find information on Fawkes but no one when Fawkes came to me. Many states that I attained Fawkes by opposing Voldemort but you are correct. I do believe you," Professor Dumbledore said gesturing to Harry's manacles, "But I was wondering if you could show it to me, this gift."

"Will the gift isn't a trinket or anything physical," Harry tries to explain, "It was given to me by one of the Four Great Guardians of Japan, you could say it was a magical gift."

"I see," Professor Dumbledore said smiling.

"Why do you, Professor Dumbledore, need a troll?" Harry asks.

"I can not answer you," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Does it have to do with the Forbidden Corridor?" Harry asks ones again.

"It does but for your own safety please do not go there," Professor Dumbledore said firmly.

"I understand, is there anything else?" Harry asks.

"No you may go," Professor Dumbledore said and Harry got up to leave the room.

"One more thing Professor Snape," Harry said from the door way and look over to the Potion Master, "I have nothing to hide and if you wish to know about me please ask."

"Get going!" Professor Snape barks at Harry who bows his head slightly.

"How can that be?" Professor McGonagall asks after Harry left. "What is the Great Guardian?"

"It is quite simple, they are one of the oldest creatures in Japan who gave young Harry a magical gift that lets him converse with **magical** beings," Professor Dumbledore said chuckling happily, "I believe that will be all. Now I need to talk to Severus for a bit."

Professor McGonagall knew when she was being asks to leave.

"Severus, what did you see?" Professor Dumbledore asks when his Deputy Headmistress left.

"I saw everything that happened during his interaction with that dragon," Professor Snape answer concentrating on his encounter in the boys mind, "It's strange, I didn't feel any resistance at all."

"Mister Kousaka doesn't know Occlumency does he," Professor Dumbledore state sagely.

"Even still, I would've felt a little resistance," Professor Snape corrected and then it dawned on him, "He knew I was looking through his memories and yet he didn't resist me. He just took me to one memory that needed to viewed and that's it."

"Or Mister Kousaka does not have anything to hide not even from himself," Professor Dumbledore surmise smiling gently. "This is very rare to find someone so young and so true to himself. It does lift my heart with pride. Oh another thing Severus did you see anything else?"

"No, I didn't," The Potion Master answers giving the Headmaster a puzzle look and his eyes narrowed, "Was I supposed too?"

"It was an innocent question Severus my boy," Dumbledore boom in laughter, "Besides, Fudge is trying to find if this boy is related to the Potter's or not. I do say he does have almost the same feature as James when he was Harry's age except for his eyes which reminds me of a former student of mine."

"Quite," Professor Snape sneers remembering his time back at Hogwarts and his hate for James. "But he's no James Potter, too intelligent and smart to even be related to that fool."

"One would say you're defending the boy, hmmm?" Dumbledore said smiling at his Potion Master and when he didn't reply the Headmaster knew the conversation was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I'm glad a lot of you are enjoying my little story.

So please read and review!

Also it has been brought to my attention that I've been using the terminology of "Imouto" wrong and it should never be used has I have been using it. In truth this person is correct. An address to an older sibling or someone older than you, you can use "O-nee" for older sister and "O-nii" for older brother. Using "Imouto" right after a given name is not a proper way to address someone younger sister.

So I went back and corrected some terminology. It isn't big so I don't think you need to go back and read it. All you need to know is that I took out "Imouto" and kept chan so Hermione will be "Hermione-chan", not "Hermione-imouto"-chan.

4 Dueling

For the past week Harry was bombarded with questions and students asking favors. Mostly students asking favors and some of these favors mostly pertain to talking to their pets. At times the Professor for Care of Magical Creatures would come up to Harry and asks if he would talk to some of his animals just to see if they were doing alright. Most of the creatures Harry would converse with were horses and fire breathing pet lizards. To Harry's defense most of the creatures he conversed with were sentient but not sentient enough to have a full-blown conversation with.

At this moment on a Saturday afternoon we find Hogwarts faculties sitting in an oval room with a round table in the middle. Todays' meeting was an update to all professors about any new or old issues that has cropped up during the school year or those old issues that needs immediate attention.

"Are there any old issue that needs to be addressed?" The Headmaster said peering over his half moon glasses.

"The Weasley twins are at it again, pranking others but leaving little evidence to punish them," Professor Flitwick starts off.

"Pranking is another form of bullying and I will only tolerate it if it doesn't cause harm or stress to the victim," the Headmaster said.

"Oh no, the prank they did were merely changing hair color nothing too malicious," Professor Flitwick said.

"I will have a talk with them tomorrow night," Professor McGonagall said.

"Please do Minerva, I have high hopes for those two," the Headmaster said kindly and smile at his long time friend. "Any new business?"

"Neville Longbottum has been having trouble with simple spell work and it has not improve one bit," Professor Flitwick said, "I had suggested he gets his wand check and I found out that the wand he's using was his father's. Firstly, I told him he needs to get a new wand but the boy became silent afterwards."

"I'll have a talk with Augusta," the Headmaster said.

"I have something to say," Professor Snape said slowly, which drew everyone's attention. Every Professor who has worked at Hogwarts has never heard Professor Snape spoke in this meeting before. Not even a complaint about his horrible students that the Headmaster had heard on a daily basis. "Harry Kousaka, how is he doing in all of your classes?"

Before anyone could boaster his or her approval of the child prodigy the Headmaster cut in, "Why is that Severus?"

"Kousaka has shown an extreme aptitude for potion and during his first day he did one thing that I have only heard a Master Potion maker would do," Professor Snape drawl but underneath that black and grated tone one could hear admiration. "A potion master never enters an unknown potion lab without the owner."

"Is that a complaint Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asks and began to jot down something on his parchment.

"No Albus," Severus snaps at the Headmaster, "That's what you're supposed to do. You of all people should know to never enter a potion classroom much less a potion lab without a Potion Master and owner."

"You are correct Severus," Professor Dumbledore said and intently stare at potion master, "and then what is the concern?"

"The concern is, why is there a student in my class studying things he already knows? Why isn't he put in an educational level that befits him?" Severus said a matter-of-fact.

Instantly every Professor besides the flying instructor pours in her encounter about the boy in question. Professor McGonagall told everyone how Harry asks questions that really explain the art of transfiguration rather than asking asking. She even told the staffs that Harry is great at the theoretical portion of the class work and his practical is at a second year level. Professor Sprout had to agree as will but told the room that Harry's knowledge of plants were second to Neville Longbottum. Professor Flitwick also had the same conclusions as Professor McGonagall. Although every professor confessed that Harry can grasp any magic taught to him easily but the power behind it was minimal compared to the rest of his classes.

"The boy is bright no doubt about it," Professor Binns cut in.

"Why do you say that Cuthbert?" Professor Dumbledore asks.

"He listens more and reads between the lines," Professor Binns said, "that is all I have to give."

"And that thin book he writes into, I wonder what it says?" Professor Sinistra, the astronomy professor, asks.

"I to am curious as will," Everyone chime in.

"That would be a notebook, a muggle invention, it holds numerous papers that has lines to guide the writers and it helps keeps the writing neat and organized," said Professor Burbage, the muggle studies professor.

"Now, now, let's not delve into the privacy of our students," Professor Dumbledore said, "It is not a banned item or a harmful one and I see no issue or concern about it."

"Speaking of Mister Kousaka, I have heard he's been asking about Hogwarts," Professor Sprout said.

"I heard about it as will," Professor McGonagall pipe, "He's asks about clubs and what sports has been in held in Hogwarts and so on."

"And the ability to speak to magical creatures," Professor Cuttleburn chime in, "Amazing, what I would give to have that ability. We could learn so much."

"Has Mister Kousaka done anything to warrant any punishment or complaints?" Professor Dumbledore asks and when his faculty shook their heads, "Then lets us concentrate on the more urgent matters."

"Well there is one, I heard rumors that Mister Kousaka has a pet snake," Professor McGonagall said.

"A snake?" Professor Dumbledore repeat a little astonished.

"Its an emerald green snake from what I have heard," Professor McGonagall said.

"I will have a talk with Mister Kousaka about his choice in pets," Professor Dumbledore said a little sad. "Anything else?"

All the Professors except for Snape and those who taught third years and up glance at one another. Professor Dumbledore knew those glances and it was also on his mind to.

"Harry Kousaka isn't the missing Harry Potter," Professor Dumbledore finally said.

"But, look at him he looks just like James Potter!" Professor Sprout jumps in.

"And the eyes, his eyes looks just like Lily's!" Professor Flitwick said.

"My fellow colleagues, Hogwarts student list does not lie, Harry Kousaka was on the list after he gave Minerva his acceptance letter," Professor Dumbledore explains, "I myself am to blame for this little mishap. The letter Mister Kousaka received didn't ask him for his reply of acceptance. It told him of what he needs to buy and where Platform 9 and 3/4 is."

"Then why did the name Harry Potter was on the list then?" Another asks.

"Because of the agreement eleven years ago by Lily and James Potter to enroll Harry Potter at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "The list that I had that opening night. It didn't take into account that Harry Potter won't be attending Hogwarts and it was my mistake to call him, Harry Potter."

"Let me be clear with one thing, we are an educational institute, not some gossiping castle," Professor Dumbledore sternly said. "If Mister Kousaka was someone else then by attending any class his name on any assignment will revert and show who he truly is. All of you know of this spell created by Lady Ravenclaw herself to prevent cheating. Although I do have one method that would definitely show the truth. "

Somewhere in the castle we see our young fighter out by the lake. He had a book in hand and he was listening it the wind. His ponytail black hair dance in the breeze and his robe would playfully swish back and forth. Suddenly he heard something from the lake. Looking up from his book he spots a couple of heads poking out of the water.

"Good afternoon," Harry said waving at the head like creature that swims a little closer to him. The looks on their eyes could tell that they were surprise that Harry knew how to speak their language. As such, their curiosity won the better of their cautiousness.

"_Hello student's of Hogwarts,"_ the creature said.

"A lake merfolk," Harry said a little amazed at the discovery, "What tribes reside beneath this water?"

"_The Aroth Tribe,"_ the other merfolk answer.

"I welcome you above the surface," Harry said repeating what he read in the books about merfolks.

History has shown that Merfolk were the spirits of the sea and large waters. It was written that the merfolk had lead Vikings and sea farriers across large body of water and guides them to land. Also it was written that it was next to impossible to capture a merfolk without them surrendering or when they come on to land.

"_How do you know our words,"_ the younger one asks.

"It was a gift," Harry answer.

Harry and the merfolk talked for a while. The older one was called Seth and the younger one was Meith. They were siblings and they had done one thing that they were told to never do, that was to talk to the surface dwellers. Harry had explains the castle that was Hogwarts and how it was an educational establishment. When it was Seth and Meith turns to talk oh boy did they talk. They explain how the merfolk has houses in the lake and creatures that they would take care of and eat. It was the liveliest conversation Harry had ever had with another species saves for Orochi who was sleeping around his neck.

After talking to Meith and Seth, Harry was making his way up to the castle for dinner. The loud bustling of forks and spoon resounds in the great hall. Harry was eating his food when he felt a poke on his shoulder. Looking over his should, he spot Hermione. She had been smiling a lot ever since the troll encounter. During the day Harry would see her with friends, studying and having a conversation about magical topics or class work. Although she has numerous friends to converse with she was still shy.

"Good evening Hermione-chan," Harry said and scoot over to allow her to sit next to him, "Please, join us."

"How are you, Harry-onii-san?" Hermione asks softly and look down at a plate that appears in front of her.

"Just fine Hermione-chan, oh sorry," Harry said and point to a teen, "Hermione this is Cedric Diggory-san, he knows a lot about magical law since his father is part of the government, though his father is part of the Magical Creature side, like an animal control I believed. Diggory-san this is Hermione Granger-san who I was talking about."

"Oh please to meet you Hermione," Cedric said reaching over and shakes her small hand. Then that was all it took for Hermione to feel included. Both Cedric and Hermione talks more than they ate and it was kind of funny to see though Cedric talks more than Hermione.

At the end of the meal Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Now that we are finish have a good night and Mister Kousaka please join me in my office before you retire."

At night the headmaster's office has that mystic look to it. The trinkets in the room glisten from the torchlights along the walls and floating candles here and there. Professor Dumbledore sat in his chair behind the grand table that shows his position as the Headmaster.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore," Harry said and sat down in the empty chair, "If this keeps up someone might think that I am a trouble maker who visits the Headmaster more times than most."

Dumbledore chuckle at the joke and reply, "Do not worry, your reputations will stay intact. The reason why I have called you here was because I've heard rumors of your pet."

"Orochi," Harry groan, "What have you done."

"_NOTHING, I DID NOTHING WRONG, I PLEAD THE FIFTH!" _Orochi pop out of Harry's chest and glare at Harry. Professor Dumbledore jumps a little when the emerald green snake made itself visible to him. Orochi's green scale glimmers with an emerald shine that would make any gem envious.

"I am truly sorry, I know Orochi is a little pervert," Harry began to apologize, and underneath his breath said, "A mega pervert."

"Oh no, no, Orochi, is it? Has done nothing," Professor Dumbledore said calming the snake down, "It's just Hogwarts policy states that students can have pets be it owl, cat, or toad, nothing harmful."

"What about a familiar?" Harry asks of handedly, "Orochi has been with me ever since I was young. It is going on what five years now?"

"A familiar, that is a different story," Dumbledore said leaning back and contemplate the situation, "Pets can be control on a leash and such, so to speak, but a familiar are more controlled and very understanding of human life style. Although a snake is very-"

"Dark?" Harry finish for Dumbledore and he tries to interject but Harry beat him to it, "Professor Dumbledore the reason why snake are used for most dark spells and magic is because they are more grounded. You should know that most reptilian like creature holds more magic and emits them far more than any you encounter, correct?"

Professor Dumbledore nods.

"You've read Nicholas Flamels findings about it in his 1790's Magical Priority?" Harry asks and when Professor Dumbledore shook his head, "It was the least popular book because of its repercussion. In Flamels-san's book it states how one could use the blood of a snake or any part of it to enhance a potion, runic spells or foci. That is why the basilisks were hunted close to extinctions just because Flamels-san's findings were true. This lead warlocks to use the information for darker purpose."

"I thank you for teaching a teacher about an interesting topic," Professor Dumbledore said smiling, "but it wasn't what I was going to say. I was about to say that it will create a little uneasiness among the staff and students but eventually it will subside. I think this will actually erase the notion of snakes being a symbol of evil. By the way what were you saying about Orochi being pervert?"

"I recommend for you to ward off any female facility be it their dorms and or any lavatory," Harry said, "He likes to go and peak at-"

Suddenly Orochi wrap himself over Harry's lips to stop Harry from suggesting such travesty. Albus looks on with amusement the two in front of him was giving.

"I will take your suggestion into consideration and if anyone gives you any trouble just tell them that I have granted Orochi's stay," Professor Dumbledore said and chuckle at the two, "But can you indulge on an old man's curiosity?" He held out a blue orb the size of pool ball.

"I see," Harry said grabbing the ball, "An Identification Orb. The Goblins would be hunting you down for it Professor Dumbledore."

"Luckily it isn't theirs," Professor Dumbledore brush off, "There have been talked about you among both students and Professors with this we can finally make sure. Please."

"My name is Harry Kousaka," Harry said and the orb lightly turns to a clear orb.

"That settles it," Professor Dumbledore said happily, "You are who you say you are and magic has confirm it. If you have any problem with other students harassing you."

"No, surprisingly no harassment, Professor Dumbledore, would that be all?" Harry asks and when he got a no for an answer he left. "I think the student doesn't know what Harry Potter looks like save for small description of the name Potter and a lighting scar on his forehead where I do not have."

Harry lifts up his bangs and there on his forehead were several light scars. Professor Dumbledore took a closer look and he didn't find the rumored lightning scar or sensed any dark magic from it if the rumors were true.

"That is true," Professor Dumbledore agreed. There have been many books about Harry Potter and the Potter family but true to Mister Kousaka's words there have been no pictures after that incident on Halloween night. "You may go."

Like fire to dry plains, the existence of Orochi spread so fast it was half way around the world. Now that everyone knows about Orochi, he was more visible to everyone. His yellow eyes would dart from here or there but mostly at older girls. Harry would usually have to apologize to the girls about Orochi's weird behavior. In one instant Orochi dart across the corridor and was about to enter an open girls bathroom. The poor snake found out the hard way that the barrier was erected and crashed head first into an invisible wall.

Surprisingly the students didn't bother Harry that much about Orochi. Although the ones Harry had talked to during the past months were a little cautious. Except for two student, they're names were Fred and George, twins to be exact.

"Is that who I think it is?" One of them said

"I believe it is brother of mine," the other reply.

"Yes, indeed it is the great."

"Snake charmer!" They finish at the same time.

"We are the Weasley Twins! Great with pranks and searchers of secret passages!" The two continue in person.

"Good evening Weasley-san," Harry said, "How can I help you both today?"

"We just want to know if it was true," George said.

"It is true George Weasley-san," Harry said.

"That's not George, I'm George," Fred pipe in.

Harry stare at the two with a deadpan expression that had the two a little unsettle. Orochi was resting on Harry's head and stare at the two for the fools that they were. Harry had been in the company of twins for so long that he could tell who is who and the twin gag was getting a little old for Harry. Though it was really amusing to see the two try to confuse him.

Later that day Harry was making his way towards the Library to return some books. Without thinking Harry moves to the right and a water balloon misses him. Several more water balloons was launch at him and he would move out of the way without thinking making the assailant growl in frustrations.

"AHHH!" Someone shouts and Harry looks up to see a girl in drench in water. "PEEVES! I'm going to tell the professor about this!"

"OH is the pooor girl angry?" A ghost like creature floats down. This creature was a ghost but a poltergeist. Peeve was manifestation of mishaps and rudeness. If Harry had to guess Peeves was previously a troublemaker before he became a ghost. Unlike all the ghost in Hogwarts Peeves was solid and could interact with the living. He wore a ridicules outfit, a bell hat and a large orange bowtie.

"Peeves, was it?" Harry asks and left his five large tomes floating in mid air, "I believed you owe this young lady an apology."

"Firsties think he should make Peeves apologized!" Peeves screech.

"I am giving you to the count of three," Harry said and put his hands together. Subtly Harry grabs a piece of paper from underneath his right sleeve.

"OH Firsty thinks that? I be not care like a cat. I will get you and that's the end of that!" Peeves chuckle and throw a huge water balloon at Harry.

Harry put his left hand out and catches the water balloon with ease. With his left hand he flick a paper at Peeves. The paper slams into Peeves forehead. Instantly he drops to the floor with a loud thud. The paper had writings that weren't English on it and it was emitting a blue glow.

"Wow what did you do?" The girl asks.

"Paralyzed him," Harry said vanish the water balloon.

"I didn't know you could do that to a ghost," she said.

"Now Peeves you owe her an apology!" Harry said and pulls out another paper, "This one will send you to the great beyond."

"I'm sorry, missy, I be good ghost from now on!" Peeves frantically scream out and Harry accepts it and release the ghost. Peeves instantly fly away, screaming and yelling about a scary first year.

"Wow," The girl said, "I've been here for three years and this is the first time someone freak Peeves out like that. Does that paper do what you said?"

"No," Harry said playfully, "I just want to scare him a little."

From that day forward words spreads. Harry was hailed as the only person to scare Peeves away. The other ghosts of Hogwarts thank the small first year for putting Peeves in line. Several people came up to Harry to ask about the piece of paper that he used. He had explained that it was a Chinese written parchment that was used in numerous spiritual battles. Some even bribed Harry for some but he never concede because he knew that the dead could feel the pain of humiliation.

One morning Harry was eating his breakfast when he was confronted by a red head. This person was Ron Weasley the brother to the Weasley Twins and the first person Harry met on the train.

"I know what's going on, you can fool everyone but not me!" Ron said hotly but kept it down so only a few people within ear shot could hear.

"Please explain, Weasley-san," Harry said gesturing with his hand to an empty place across from him. Ron took the seat.

"You're a dark wizard, I know it and you could've fool them but I know you've used dark magic on Professor Dumbledore," Ron hissed.

"Is it because of Orochi?" Harry asks plainly and at his name being said Orochi position himself on Harry's head. Ron instantly lean backs and stare at the snake.

"Ye-yea!" Ron sputters.

"Oh this is laughable!" A certain sleek blonde hair boy laugh and walk up towards Harry, "A Weasley trying to start up none sense and doing very well at that, apparently the apple doesn't fall from the tree."

"You shut it Malfoy!" Ron screeched at the blonde, "Unlike your father, mine didn't claimed loyalty to that dark poof who was snuffed by a one year old."

"And I see you can't read but it figures someone as poor as you thinks about food more than actually knowing how to read," Malfoy said brushing off the accusation, "It was in the paper and if you need to you can go to the Record Halls to see the court script."

Harry on the other hand was staring at the two and wondering why they were going at each other's throats. On one hand it sounds like the father's of these two had some disagreement. Also Harry remembered reading about a massive court case after the fall of the recent dark lord. Most of the ones being charged gave testimony that they were under the Imperius Curse. A curse that controls a victim to do what ever the caster wants.

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy-san was it?" Harry asks interrupting the two who were about to draw their wands, "I've read that article, your father had a six month trial and was proven innocent for doing the horrible thing that he was accused of."

"See even the foreigner knew about it," Draco said smiling.

"Your father's trial was hardly publicized, so I say not everyone knows about it," Harry states, "and most of the information were so few but I did pieced it together. One does wonder why the Malfoy's trial weren't so covered after all the Malfoy were very well known family especially from France unless your family line is an offshoot distant relatives."

"Are you suggesting that my father isn't innocent?" Malfoy snaps at Harry who just shrugs his shoulders.

"Everyone knows that your father is a bloody Death Eater!" Ron jumps in.

Harry slowly backs away from this bomb that was the argument. Apparently what he said had added more fuel to the flame than he thought. When our young fighter was about to leave the great hall he spots flashes of light and banging noise. It would seem the argument escaladed to more than words.

Later that night he was making his way to dinner and he was barred from entering by Malfoy and his two friends. The blonde sleek hair boy had a look that could kill and from what it looked like Malfoy was aiming it at Harry.

"Is there a problem Malfoy-san?" Harry asks.

"Absolutely you foreigner!" Draco spat, "Thanks to you I lost fifty points and a weeks worth of detentions with that worthless Filch! You have dishonor the Ancient House of Malfoy as honor dictates as will as magic I challenge you to a Duel tonight in the Trophy Ro-"

"I accept, Malfoy-san" Harry said remembering a book that explained the in's and out of Wizard Duel and it's rich and cruel history.

"Good I'll see you tonight," Draco said smirking at Harry.

"No, now," Harry said and break through the threshold of the Great Hall archway. He made his way up to the Professors table and explains the situation to the Headmaster. Albus has been around for a long time and knew the traditions of Duels but it had been over a four decades since there was an actual duel in Hogwarts.

With no other solution the Headmaster stands up and clear his throat, "Attention ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have an announcement. Several minutes ago a Noble House has challenged a duel. Per Hogwarts school rule it is acceptable and will commence. Everyone stand up."

All the students did as they were told and with one clap of the Headmaster's hand all four tables disappear to only having one large circular platform. The design of it was simple and had several runic etches on the other part of the platform. In the center there was a three-foot diameter circle and another circle between the outer platform and the center circle.

"Would the challenger come forth," Professor Dumbledore announces.

There standing in the middle of the archway that leads into the great hall stood the baffled Malfoy. His two friends behind him didn't even know what to make of the sudden turned of the event. Draco Malfoy thought that he could get this foreigner to accept and meet him in the trophy room at midnight. Then that pathetic caretaker Filch will catch him and because he will be tell. He had that stupid Weasley to agree and he was going to be at the Quidditch pitch at midnight as will but wasn't going to plan.

"Mister Malfoy would you approach the Dueling Platform?" Professor Dumbledore said from the Head Table.

After shaking his head and knew that he would have to duel this foreigner. After all what can a foreigner do? He had been trained by his own father in dueling and knew several spells that are far more advanced than his years. Some of which are only taught after Hogwarts and those were for the Hitwizards.

"State your challenge," Professor Dumbledore said after Draco position opposite of Harry.

"I, Draco Malfoy, challenge this filth to a duel of honor for he had dishonor and accused my father of a crime he was found not guilty of," Draco said out loud and letting the occupant of the hall knows, "When I win, he will swore is life and magic to serve the Malfoy and those that comes after!"

"That's a strong demand, Mister Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore said.

"If I lose," Malfoy said lazily, "if _I_ lose I accept the demand of my victor."

"Mister Kousaka your plea," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I, Harry Kousaka, the second Apprentice of Ryozanpaku and Apprentice to Magister Negi Springfield, do accept your challenge of honor," Harry said and he heard a few gasps at Harry's statement. "If I lose I will accept your demands but if I win you will do as I command. As I am being challenged I have the choice of choosing what we can use to duel," Harry continues when the halls got under control.

"With magic you fool!" Malfoy snaps at Harry.

"Mister Malfoy do you know what it means to challenge someone under the banner of Noble House Law?" Professor Dumbledore asks.

"Of course, what else do we have to use but magic, to duel? I will not sully myself to fight like savage muggles!" Malfoy said.

"Anything goes except for killing or using illegal spells in dueling," Harry said.

"If you want to fight like pathetic muggles then I wish for Professor Snape to be the proctor for this duel?" Malfoy said smiling and knowing that the Professor was on his side no matter what. All the calls will be for him and against this upstart fool. "I will have Theodore Vince as my Second."

A tall boy came onto the stage and glare at Malfoy but said nothing. From what Harry could tell this boy was a Seventh Year Slytherin student and a proficient charmers if the stories of this boy were true.

"Agreed," Harry said and began to take off his robe set it on a chair that was behind him. Orochi slither onto the floor behind Harry to let his friend get prepare for the fight.

"Who will be your Second?" Professor Dumbledore asks.

"Orochi will be my second, per dueling rule I can have my familiar act as a Second," Harry said.

"That small pathetic sna-" Before Malfoy could finish his sentence Orochi grew in size in a matter of seconds. Orochi was now a head taller than Harry and he still had several lengths curled under him. Orochi was now at his full stature and thirty feet in length and his girth could swallow Harry whole.

"Out of the question!" Professor Snape shrieks and made his way onto the stage. "I will not have any of you duel against a Madara!"

Madara, a fable snake within a fable, can change its size to suits its needs and one of the most intelligent snakes on the Eastern border. Having a Madara as a familiar is a sure sign of power and Madara's will only be a familiar to those who are powerful. Madara's are extremely rare in western base cultures and society maybe that's why most of the occupants had a puzzle look upon their face except for a few.

"It's a stupid snake and it will be my new boot!" Malfoy snare.

"Listen to me for ones in your life you spoil brat!" Professor Snape hissed, "If you continue with this charades you called a duel, you will lose and might I remind you of the consequences!"

"Shut up and proclaim my victory when it happens," Malfoy spat, "I will win and nothing will stop me, not even an overgrown snake."

"Fine, if you don't want to listen so be it," Professor Snape said and look over to Theodore who was staring at the large snake, "Listen here Theodore, in this duel anything goes so that means both of you can fight at the same time."

"Fine just get on with it!" Malfoy snaps and he looks over at Theodor, "I better win or my father will hear about this and your family will disappear!"

"Are both parties prepared?" Professor Snape announce at the center of the platform. When he got a response from both parties he took a step back and raised his wand, "Platform shields are up, prepare wand and DUEL!"

Orochi instantly wraps himself around Harry and block all the incoming spells. His emerald scales shimmer with magic and it amazes the crowd at how pervious the scales were. After ten seconds Orochi shrinks down to his smaller size and Harry was standing with a large stick in his hand. In one push he sprints forward dodging spells hurling at him. Try as he might he couldn't get to close enough to do damage.

This was like fighting a distant fighter and Harry was a close combat fighter.

Jumping back Harry pull out his wand and shoot out a wave of flame that engulf the entire platform. The flame was being push towards the two opponents in front of him.

With one wave, Theodore extinguishes the flame in an instant leaving a thick fog. That was all Harry needed to get close. Harry uses the fog to creep forward and instantly was right in front of Theodore and startling the poor teen. The teen back pedal and shoot several spells at Harry while trying to gain distances from his opponent. Theodore's spells barely graced Harry and he effortlessly dodged it.

Harry swings his wand down and during that motion the wand extended and thicken into a stick. Theodore's eyes widen and try to cast a spell when Harry's stick made contact with his wand hand. The older teen dropped his wand and stare at the kid in front of him. Harry sensed a spell coming his way from behind and he grabs the seventeen-year-old right arm. In one perfect spin, Harry throws Theodore over his shoulder and uses the older student to block the oncoming spell. While Theodore was in the air and had a spell collide with him. Orochi springs out from Harry's wrist and wrap himself around Theodore in his full size.

"THEODORE OUT!" Professor Snape shout out and instantly Theodore puff out of the circle leaving Orochi a little baffled by his disappearing prey.

Harry knew what happened unlike Orochi. Those who can't fight or incapacitated were considered an 'Out'. When a referee or those who oversees the duel called it then that person who was an out was transported out of the dueling circle. This was done so the person down or incapacitated can't get hurt or used as a hostage.

Now it was just Malfoy who was staring at Harry's athletic display and lack of magic. Malfoy knew that if Harry gets too close, he would be defeated. The only course of action was to keep both Harry and the snake as far away as possible. Off to the side Professor Snape was staring at Harry intently and a numerous analytical question came into mind. For starters why hasn't Harry used more spells? Professor Snape knew Harry knows more spells than he has shown.

The young martial artist stares at his opponent with his cold green eyes. He flicks the stick in his hand and instantly the stick snaps into a staff. Harry place one end on the ground and taps it a couple time. Orochi got the hint and slither towards Harry and enlarge to his full size and curl around Harry.

The black hair teen lift the staff up with his right hand and place it behind him. With his left shoulder facing his opponent Harry stare at Malfoy. For the first time Harry smirk at Malfoy as if to tell him 'what? That's it?'. Ever since Harry became a martial artist he has never shown any arrogant towards his opponent no matter who or what they are. Yet Harry did it on purpose and it showed.

Malfoy saw the smirk and rage overwhelm him. All his lessons in proper dueling and keeping calm were thrown out of the window. Malfoy was sending spells after spells and most of it were spells taught to older students. His spells launches out of his wand and collide with Orochi's scales.

Professor Snape eyes widen at method. This was a very advanced tactic using the familiar as a shield and tiring the opponent into submission. Professor Snape knew the snake could take the spells all day. The spells Draco was sending at Harry didn't shatter or ricochet off of the snake scale. It was rather…absorbed into it. Slowly it dawned onto Professor Snape.

"Do you yield?" Harry offered.

"NEVER!" Malfoy screech and scream off another series of spells. "I WILL NEVER YIELD TO TRASH LIKE YOU!"

Harry looks over towards Professor Snape as to send the Proctor a message.

"Your opponent offered for surrender!" Professor Snape responds. "I recommend you **TAKE **it!"

"Never!" Malfoy puff out. The blonde boy was heaving and puffing from his exertion.

"So be it!" Harry said and mumble under his breathe, "Orochi". Orochi opens his mouth and after another second hordes of spells launched out of it. Draco Malfoy was knocked off his feet by dozens of spells that Draco had previously casts at Harry.

"Winner: Harry Kousaka and Orochi." Professor Snape proclaims out and the smokes clear around a knocked out Malfoy.

Omake

"Do come in Mister Kousaka," Professor Dumbledore said and Harry walks in the room and found that the professor wasn't alone. There was Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape, Marcus Flint, a shabby looking man who Harry knew as Fenrir Greyback, Cedric Diggory, Lucius Malfoy and many more male adults and male students he did not know. All of them from differenty body type of tall dark and handsome to small short and lolicon. Everyone in the room were not looking too happy especially Draco.

"What seems to be the problem Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asks the Headmaster.

"This is hard for me to say this, but please sit," The Headmaster point to an empty chair that would be in the center of the many men. Harry did as he was instructed and Professor Continues, "Many…ahem all of these people in my office today have a peculiar history and heritage that you may find strange. For example Mister Malfoy's family is a descendent of Veela blood."

"And why am I here Professor Dumbledore," Harry asks sensing the rise of testosterone and it was directly aiming at him.

"Well you see, most of the people here are the last of their kind," Professor Dumbledore said and continues, "At the same time they blood and magic will make them find a mate and if they do then it is permanent and for life."

"I would congratulate on their matrimony but you are not answering my question Professor Dumbledore," Harry said sharply.

"Yes, of course, for you see they have found their mating partner and you are the one they seek," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I must deeply decline their offer," Harry began but he was cut off.

"If you decline, then their family lines will die off and at the same time they will die a horrendous and painful death," Professor Dumbledore explains and his face looked sadden by Harry's rejection. "Please reconsider because like I said horrendous death. Their insides will be eaten by their magic and their mind will shut down and so on."

"So you're saying I have a choice of either accepting to be their mates," Harry said indicating the entire room of men. "Or they die."

"Yes, but I implore you to accept the offer," Professor Dumbledore said, "They need you to mate with them and with your help you could help their declining population with lots of sex!"

Harry Kousaka woke up in a pile of sweat and he was in his private chamber. He got up and the fireplace lit up when it knew Harry was awake. He walk over to his desks where his magical computer rest and next to it was a stack of paper. On it, there were several drawings of men clamoring on one another in a tight embrace. This was given to him for proof reading and at the same time for him to give a feed back on.

This manga was written by Haruna Saotome who was on the rise to becoming the greatest Manga-ka in japan in the genre of BL. BL is a genre better known as Boy Love.

"I'm never going to read Saotome-san manga before I go to sleep ever again," Harry proclaims and then he cried out in agony, "And I'm only eleven why is she sending me these things?"


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:

Yes, I hate Bondfics of any kind. Although there are a few that was written very well, only a few.

5 Incidences.

It has been several days after the duel and Hogwarts were still buzzing about it. There have been renditions of the duel and what people saw. Most of the Ravenclaws had been holed up in the library trying to find how Harry used Orochi. While the Gryffindors congratulate his victory and most Slytherins glares at him.

Harry explained Orochi to the worry Headmaster about Orochi's sudden change in size alarmed the aged old professor and that Orochi was a Madara. It took several promises and guarantees from Harry to keep Orochi within Hogwarts Castle.

It took Malfoy another week to get out of the Hospital Wing. When he came around to the Great Hall Harry had command Malfoy to follow every clothing direction the Weasley twins gave him. In short Malfoy had to wear anything the Weasley twins demanded and if he doesn't have it then Malfoy must go out and buy it. The condition was for the entire school year because Harry wasn't that cruel.

The first time the Weasley Twin exercise their new power over Malfoy. They had him wear a pink sundress all week. He had to wear it so he doesn't lose his life and magic. Hogwarts was having a ball at Malfoy's expenses. Several students came up to the twins asking them to have Malfoy in this or that and in the end the twins charged those who wanted Malfoy to suffer.

Then he was unceremoniously bombarded with questions from a soft-spoken girl. Let just say it was very nerve wrecking to be questioned by a girl who was shy than an outspoken screeching harpy. Harry could tell that Hermione was frustrated about the lack of research materials at Hogwarts about Magister. Even though she didn't voice it or give an indication that she was mad. She only found three books and they hardly went into details. You could say those books were more of a pamphlet about Magister. For Harry's part he only gave information on where to find the information and he will not say anymore. Hermione's soft glares were meek and unthreatening but Harry knew better. Behind those eyes promised pain and torment for years to come.

One day after dinner Harry was making his way down to the lake so he could talk to his friends. Luckily Harry was making his way down the stairs and he was about to dash down the final staircase until he heard screaming. Looking up Harry spots a girl falling over the stair rail. In an instant he reach out his hand and grab the girls wrist.

"Are you hurt?" Harry asks the girl after pulling her over the railing to solid ground. This girl was older and had strange hair color that would make an anime character jealous. It was light blue and at red tips. Her face had a round baby fat, showing the world that she was still a teenager, and almost in a heart shape.

"Yeah fine!" She frustratingly snapped at Harry who backed off.

The young boy glazed over the girl and spot several alarming signs. Her top two buttons on her shirt were missing. She had tears streaking down her cheeks and her eyes were cover with red veins as if she was crying. This girl was holding both her hands above her chest while using her left hand to cover her chest area with her loose shirt. There was a dark bruise on her right wrist and it told Harry she had been violently held. The last bit that Harry observed was her skirt. It was untidy as if it was run through a scuffle and the latches were ripped but the zipper was intact.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks gently.

"Just leave me alone," The girl whimpers trying to stand up but fell over.

"You've sprained your ankle," Harry said in alarm and he bends down to heal it. The girl instantly twitches her leg away from Harry. The boy gently said, "It's okay I won't hurt you, I can heal your sprained ankle."

"No le-eave me al-oonone, don't make me…just don't make me!" She whimpers turning her head away and shielding her face with her shaky hands to block Harry's view from seeing her.

"Change appearance and turned into someone else?" Harry asks gently, "You are a shape shifter, a human shape shifter, one of many I have met throughout my journeys."

The girl slowly stops shaking and slowly looks up at the eleven year old who was smiling gently.

"Yo-ou've met others?" She asks astonished at the news.

"Yes I have," Harry answer and unbeknownst to the girl Harry reach out his right hand and hover over her sprained ankle. "I could introduce them to you. In fact I have one of them with me."

As if on queue Orochi pops out from Harry's shoulder and bow to the girl.

"Orochi's a shape shifter, in size anyway," Harry said chuckling, "Shape shifters are called Travelers in Britain but they go by Gypsy. Never stay in one spot but always meet somewhere over the hill."

"Really?" The girl asks and her hair starts to slowly turn light bubblegum pink.

"Yep," Harry said and got up and offers his hand to her. She slowly reaches out for his hand until heavy footsteps came from Harry's right. The young boy looks up to see three figures making their way towards him. The girl instantly retreat her hand and tries to cover herself up as much as possible.

"There you are Nymphy!" One of the older teen said. This teen was tall and had bucked tooth that would make a beaver mad for imitation. "You're hurt let me help you."

The teenage girl looks and backs away from the boy.

"You, boy, go get help!" The other teen commanded that was behind the buckteeth. This one was fat and round, he had a pale face that told Harry this boy never saw the sun much less be outside. The last one was short and skinny as a rail.

Harry stare at the older teen with a gaze that would make his Fathers proud.

"_Their scent are all over the girl,"_ Orochi whisper.

"I see," Harry said and his gaze became deadly.

"What are you waiting for, go get help!" The bucktooth teen snaps.

"I am not leaving her alone," Harry said with an edge that made all three of them stop dead in their tracks, "Not with you around." He steps in front of the girl blocking the teen's way and he covers the girl with his robe.

"Move it you firsty!" The buckteeth yell and pull out his wand. "You have made the mistake of getting in my way! I Alexander Montage the 2nd will have your head!"

"Hey isn't that the kid that beat Malfoy?" The fat one whispers.

"Yeah the one with the snake?" The skinny asks shaking a little.

"Malfoy's a moron and getting beat by the likes of you wasn't surprising but I am not a child!" Montage rambled off.

Harry tilts his head down and had his eyes trained on the teens. Instantly the teens felt a horrible chill go down their spines. Their hands that held their wand starts to shake and the teen's postures change dramatically. The teen's chests began to constrict as if their air was being taken away. Their visions blur in an out as if they had drunk several hard liquor.

"Leave," Harry said in a monotone that didn't really match his age. His green eyes pierce all three of his opponent.

"No!" Alexander snaps after shaking off that horrible feeling. "You might have defeated Malfoy because he knows nothing of dueling! I on the other hand know how to duel!"

"You've been warned," Harry said and starts taking a step forward.

Alexander and his two friends shot out spells at Harry. The martial artist pull out his quarter staff and bash every spells that was sent his way. Harry easily made his way towards his opponents and with every step he made his opponent increase their barrages of spells. Every spell Harry parries smashed into the walls and the surrounding areas without even coming close to the girl and the portraits that aligned the walls.

When Harry was right in front of Alexander and he grab the older boy's right wrist.

"By Hogwarts Charter, attempted rape and molestation grounds for immediate expulsion and criminal investigation!" Harry sternly said staring up at the other teens that stop casting spells.

"I Am A NOBLE!" Alexander spat back and pulls his wrist from Harry's grasp, "She's nothing but a half-blood cur!"

"In a case of a Noble or Ancient House who violates the students agreement and Hogwarts Charter," Harry continues and raises his right hand. A blue orb pops into existence and shielded Harry from oncoming spells, "When the investigations proves the instigator(s) guilty compensation will be granted to the victim."

Harry turns around and face the girl who had her eyes wide as if she was realizing something for the first time.

"LOOK OUT!" The girl shout out and Alexander was about to send a spell at Harry. Out of a nowhere several white ropes burst from the ground and tie all three assailants.

"You've been watching so please inform the professors and tell the Head Nurse to prepare for a patient," Harry said to a Knight in a portrait. The knight nod his head and went off as he was ordered.

Without saying anything Harry lift the girl up and gave her a piggyback ride. Harry silently made his way towards the Hospital wing without interruptions. The girl was quite and wondering how an eleven year old was holding a seventeen-year-old up. Also she knew that she was about 120 pounds (8.5 stone, 54 kilogram). This boy couldn't be more than 75 pounds (34 kilo, 5.3 stone). All the same the feats of magic the boy displays were none she had ever seen before.

A none-verbal protection spells, a conjuring spell and a trap spell that was six years above the boy's age level.

After a lone internal debate the girl just decided to go with it. She slowly leans forward and put her hands on his shoulder. Immediately she knew how he was carrying her like a sack of yams. This boy was muscular and lean just like an athlete. His arms that were holding her legs were strong but how is he carrying her so gently.

"Orochi stop trying to look up her skirt," Harry said nonchalantly and the snake slither next to Harry looking all dejected and the size of a dog. "My apologies, he's a pervert."

"Tonks," the girl hesitantly said, "My na-ame is Tonks."

"Please to meet you Tonks-san," Harry said, "My name is Harry Kousaka, but you can call me Harry if you wish and you know Orochi the Perve."

The large snake glare at Harry as if to say, 'Am not'.

Tonks giggle at Orochi's reaction.

"So it's true," Tonks said softly, "You can speak to animals?"

"Yes," Harry answer with a smile.

"Is it difficult?" Tonks asks gaining the courage to talk to her savior.

"Not at all, its like how you and I are conversing," Harry said, "Imagine having a translator spell on all the time. Some animals are more talkative than others while some animals aren't sentient enough to speak. Like the ants for example the Queen is the brain and the workers only think about building, moving things and searching for food. A one track mind, if you will."

"Like boys and their Quidditch," Tonks jokes.

"Girls and their make ups," Harry quip making Tonks giggle even more.

"They weren't at dinner when you dueled and they didn't believed it," Tonks said out of the blue.

"I came to the same conclusion," Harry said and previously Harry had never been bothered by anybody because of the duel. Not one that was confrontational like the one he just had.

"Here we are," Harry said and Orochi moves forward to open the large oak door that leads into the school infirmary. Ones they were all in the Nurse came out of her office and instruct Harry to put Tonks in one of the bed. "Get better."

"Thank you," Tonks said smiling at Harry for the first time.

Later the next morning Professor Dumbledore had several harsh words for all students in Hogwarts. He announced that Hogwarts is a place of learning, not a crime infested back alley. Those who were involved of the incident were announced an immediate dismissal and crime investigate since all involved were above the age of 17. Also the victim wasn't name. At his final word Professor Dumbledore told the school that crimes such as the one that happened will not be tolerated and that nothing goes unnoticed by him inside Hogwarts.

Tonks came out of the school infirmary after a day but she wasn't seen for a while. Harry knew that she was at a therapist since she had owled him a week after she left Hogwarts. Her parents has also sent him a letter of gratitude and that the Tonks will always be in his debt. Most young child would squander the debt and or tell everyone in the vicinity that he was a hero. Harry wasn't that kind of child. He was humble and returned the letter telling the Mr. and Mrs. Tonks that they should focus on their daughter because that's more important than the debt.

Outside Harry was making his way through the falling snow. His eyes gaze over the white covered fields and spot several students playing in the snow. Some of them were throwing snowballs while others were using their wands to do so. It was obvious that they were having fun and Harry spot a laughing bushy hair girl. That was Hermione who threw the snowball in Fred Weasley's face.

"Go have fun, I know you've been bored," Harry said to Orochi who slither down to the snow covered ground and grew in size, "Just don't cheat."

"Sure," Orochi said while rolling his eyes.

Orochi suddenly slither to the group of teens and made all of them froze for a second. Without warning the large snake throws several snowballs at a couple girls and one boy. The surprised looked on their face was priceless and Orochi was laughing so hard he was rolling around in the snow.

"Orochi wants to play," Harry shouts at the teens.

Hermione who had been around Harry the most smiled and throws a snowball at the snake. When the snowball hit Orochi's face it stop him cold. The brave girl gave Orochi a smirk that told him that the challenged has been accepted. Not even a minute has past and we see Orochi the big bad scary snake running for his life. It seems that all the kids ganged up on the snake.

Orochi slither as fast as he could and shrink down to hide in Harry's robes.

"And the king has been dethroned," Harry quip chuckling at his old friends problem.

"Wow that snake could run fast!" Katie said. Katie Bell was the dark blonde chaser of Gryffindor Quidditch team and always in company of her friends Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Alicia was the brunette girl and Angelina the African black hair girl. Always together and always working as a team.

"Good afternoon Bell-san," Harry greets the girls, "Spinnet-san, Johnson-san."

"You know you could call us by our first name right?" Katie said a little snappy at Harry.

"No, it would be rude of me to do so," Harry said gently, yep culture difference can either make or break a friendship, "I have not earned the right too."

"Come of it Harry old bean," Fred said coming to Harry's right.

"That's right!" George suddenly appears on Harry's left and suddenly Harry was sandwich by twins. "After all you've saved her two weeks ago from getting rammed into the bleachers during practice."

"Also you've helped us out from good ole Snape-"

"Professor Snape," Harry and Hermione corrected.

"Yes Professor Snape," George pipes in.

"Don't forget that cursed book you've saved from Angelina over here." Fred points to the girl.

"Or that crazy suit of enchanted armor that went raving mad and you've saved Alicia over there."

"It was nothing," Harry said but all the students that were in front of him gave a look that made Harry surrendered his futile struggle.

"Harry, please," Hermione quietly pleaded softly and she weakly pull the back of his robe, "We are friends, right?"

"I don't want to be rude," reply Harry.

"We give you permission to use our first name, agreed?" Fred said and looked at his Quidditch teammates who nod in agreement.

"I am honored," Harry said bowing at them.

"No Mister Kousaka, the honored is ours," George said bowing at Harry and this wasn't the mock bow he or his twin would do for fun. This was a genuine respectable Englishmen bow.

"I was wondering, you have an English name but what's with your last name?" Katie asks out of the blue.

"Kousaka, was my mother's family name, Shigure Kousaka, my mother," Harry answer truthfully.

"So, your not fully English then?" Angelina joins in.

"No, I am a full Englishmen, I was adopted when I was young by my Mother, Shigure," Harry continues.

"Oh, that's cool," Fred said and pat Harry on the back.

"Nice, Kousaka, that's what?" George asks.

"Japanese," Harry supply the curious twins.

"So why Harry?" Someone asks.

"Harry was the name I was **found** with before I was adopted, to honor my country of origin my Fathers and Mother decided to keep it," Harry said.

"I've got to say you've been quite busy ever since you've gotten here," George said and everyone was making their way into the great hall to warm up, "Saving numerous damsel in distress and on top of that getting quite a followers."

"I do not know what you mean?" Harry said sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Looking good Malfoy!" George shouts to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was wearing a purple dress and a powder wig.

"Come of it," Alicia said, "The professors likes you, even Snape of all the people, and several people even admire you for accepting a duel. Also that Slytherin guy, Vince, said you could go pro if you were trained Wand Duel."

"Well," Harry said not knowing what to do, and he answered weakly, "I guess I'm likable."

"Likeable?" Cedric said sharply joining the group, "you're too modest Harry, I can call you Harry right?"

"You may," Harry answered.

"Well said old pal!" George and Fred said at the same time, "Too bad you won't play Quidditch for us!"

"He's amazing in the air isn't he?" Cedric said and the Quidditch boys start to talk about it in earnest.

"How are you," Harry asks Hermione who has gotten a little more social since he saw her last.

"Good," Hermione said taking a sip of her coco and hiding her small blush by using the mug as a barrier. She softly added, "I've been doing study group with the Ravenclaws."

"Its good to hear you are making your own way," Harry said picking up his goblet of green tea.

"Yes," Hermione said and her blush deepens.

"And Alicia-san, I mean Alicia," Harry corrected when Alicia gave Harry her death glare for giving her an honorific, "I think you need to be in the lead center for your next Quidditch match. After all you are more aggressive than Katie or Angelina."

"Hey, giving tips, that's unfair!" Cedric whine and everyone laugh.

"Diggory-san, you should keep your chaser moving faster," Harry advice.

"Well hello," Angelina said and everyone look behind Harry.

Harry turns around to find a Daphne Greengrass. Her blonde hair flowing freely and her red cheeks made her look a cute. Also her pale skin made her hair color show more than it would. In her hands Harry spot an envelope and it look very formal. The envelope was in light brown parchment and the writings were in neat calligraphy. So Harry stands and softly stared downward at the Daphne's brilliant blue eyes.

"On behalf of the Most Noble Family of Greengrass we wish to invite you to our Winter Solstice Ball," Daphne said handing Harry the envelope and he receive it with a smile.

"I, Harry Kousaka, Apprentice of Ryozanpaku accept your invitation and I will cordially attend," Harry said and bows to her.

"Wow an invitation to go to a ball," Katie said in astonish. "Sounds like fun."

"Not just any ball THE Greengrass Solstice Ball where every prominent figures, celebrities, politicians and the rich will attend," Fred said.

"Not to mention the food!" George chimes in, "tell me dear brother have you ever experienced escargot?"

"You do realize those are just snails dear brother," Fred chime in, "awe rich and high class foods does not match to our lowly poor standards."

"So what does this ball mean?" Hermione asks and the only one who wasn't aware of the magical social information.

"Well to be blunt it's a party for only people who are rich, politicians and celebrities meet and just flaunt their stuff," Angelina said, "and it's an invite only."

"Hey look at today's paper!" Fred said and lays it out for everyone to see, "Someone broke into Gringotts!"

"That's big!" George pipe in.

"Yeah but who would be crazy enough to do that?" Fred asks, "Our brother Bill works for them and told us goblins are wickedly scary when it comes to protecting the vaults."

Harry eye the newspaper and skip the headlines and spot a section that made him smile. He reach out and pull another part of the newspaper.

"What you got there, old pal?" George asks seeing Harry looking at the newspaper with great concentration.

"They're creating Lycanthropy sanctuary in Ireland," Harry said and laid the paper out, "It states that anyone could go to this place and be there for the full moon. Also it is funded by the government so it's free for anyone who needs the Wolfbane potion."

"Hey that's a neat idea!" Katie said reading paper over the eleven year olds shoulder, "Fudge might get a good voting percentage in the Werewolf community."

"Actually it said that Minister Fudge and several figure head were against it," Harry said and point to a section that explains the Ministers displeasure in having dangerous creature in one place. "Since this land is a private owned and has been for over a thousand years and in Ireland. Minister Fudge has no say in it. Ireland Minister on the other hand approves of it wholeheartedly. Lets see, Minister Scott Pilgrim, even had several researcher looking into a cure for the Lycanthropy."

"That's a smart man, but why is it only two paragraphs long?" Hermione asks meekly and that got everyone thinking. Even though Hermione was around friends, she could be so quite.

Harry on the other hand look up and held out his left arm. Within second a great snow white owl lands on Harry's arm. This owl had two small rolls attach to its leg. Harry detaches it and let the owl rest on his shoulder. Orochi pops and hissed at the owl. The owl screeches in reply.

"Enough! Both of you!" Harry said and the two animals became silent. Harry pull the small pin rolls and set it on the table. With one touch of his finger it changes into two rolled up newspapers. One was Ireland Daily and the other was the Quibbler.

"Quibbler, really?" Angelina asks.

"Yes," Harry said, "It has information for those who knows how to read it."

Ireland daily had a huge headline about the Lycanthropy Sanctuary. It went on for three pages explaining on how to order a Portkey that will send them to the sanctuary. Also it stated that there was a huge background check and they only admit those who have never done any major crime.

"Well, looks like them Irish knows what they're doing," Cedric said and that got Hermione to stare at him with a questioning look. "Most werewolves are very passive and tried not to get anyone infected. But there are those who are fanatics and purposely infect people. Especially Greyback."

"Who?"

"Finrir Greyback," Cedric said, "He's wanted for turning numerous kids into werewolves just because their parents won't join him or pay a fee."

"That's horrible!" Katie gasps.

"Yeah and he's the one who gives werewolves bad names!" Cedric said, "I met several through my dad and they're just like us, just that they change into horrible monster ones a month."

"Just like girls!" Fred and George chime.

"HEY!" All the girls snap and began to chuck drinks and food at them. This went on for a good minute before a professor intervenes. After it was said and done George and Fred were drenched in concoctions and food and they were laughing so much.

Down the ways Daphne Greengrass was making her way out the great hall and she was about to head towards her dorm when she spot several girls. Most of them were in their early teens and they were looking at the spot where the Gryffindor group were. Off handedly she thought they were looking at the Weasley twins since they were the cool outrageous type that gets everyone to laugh. She was about to continue when Daphne heard the girls said Harry's name.

"Harry's pretty cute!" one of the girls said.

"Yeah, but do you know what he looks like underneath his clothes," another girl said and giggle, "I do!"

"What where?"

"Every morning he exercise before the sun rise," the girl continue, "I saw him ran around the lake one morning and oh my merlin he is so fit, more fit than any Quidditch star."

"But did you hear?" Another girl pipe in, "there's a secret club for girls, it's a fan club."

"Well, maybe we should start one about Harry," the previous girl said, "I know that there are a lot of girls in Hogwarts who would love to talk about him."

"Lets do it!" Another girl said excitedly, "Spread the word, room three at the third wing fourth floor, boys never goes there."

++Flashback++

Daphne Greengrass was in her Potion class and knew that she would finish before everyone. She was about to pour her potion in a vile when she saw Kousaka place his vile on the Professor's desk. Professor Snape looks over the content and even gave Harry a small compliment. Getting any form of compliment from Professor Snape is like getting a hundred points for your house.

Daphne had placed her vile on Professor Snape's desk and waited for his approval.

"Miss Greengrass," Professor Snape said and uncorks the vile giving it a good sniff and stare intently at it, "This is an acceptable potion, write me a half foot on the use of Acolite in Vanis Potion as will as the different uses in grinders and pots."

Daphne didn't move because she knew her potion was perfect and she didn't know why she was assigned a written homework.

"Your potion is excellent but you do not understand the necessity of Acolite grounded in steel grinder," Professor Snape drawl, "that is why I assigned this homework to you. You may leave."

Later the next day Daphne was ones again almost finished with her potion when Kousaka made his way up to the Professor. The potion master stares at the vile and nod his head. Kousaka then hands the Professor a roll of parchment that the Professor unravel and read.

"You may leave," Professor Snape said.

Each time Daphne had her potion class Kousaka always showed he was better? This grates on her nerves. She was supposed to be the best. Her family ran several potion breweries that supplied multiple hospitals and clinics. The Greengrass are a great family of Potion masters. Having an upstart no body outclass her was annoying.

Today was a different than the usual read the instruction and brew. Today Professor Snape was absent and Madam Pomfrey took over. She instructs the class to pick a substance so they can make a presentation as to why it was good for a potion. Today's class was going to be a debate and show how much the students know.

Each student went up and made his or her way to the front of the class and gave a speech about an ingredient in a potion and how effective it is. Most used the Boazer because it was an easy topic and everyone knew how to use it.

Kousaka went up to the front of the class and drew a plant.

"This is Moon Aconit," Harry said, "It only shows its greatest quality on the full moon. As a plant it has no special property except looking beautiful," Madam Pomfrey chuckle, "When the moon shines on it, the flower glows and it has the quality of a phoenix tears. It can heal any physical wounds but you have to pick it when the full moon shines on it. This plant has been closed to extinction but with help of modern indoor planting the wild plants are left alone and the manufacture Moon Aconit are harvests. The injuries it heals are limited to the contact. Internal damage can't be healed because the Moon Aconit is touching the skin. Direct ingestion through potion does more harm than good. To combat this difficulty the Moon Aconit is put in a vaccine that is directly injected to the needed internal injury."

"Mister Kousaka, I have not heard of this method," Madam Pomfrey said and scoots closer towards Harry.

"That is because this method is a mundane method and has not been implement in the magical world. The tests has shown favor to this kind of healing but the Magical Melody mandated more proof," Harry said.

"How do you know about this?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"My Potion Master is implementing it," Harry said.

"Bullshit!" Daphne snaps. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Harry Bloody Kousaka, an eleven-year-old child knows a no-Name-Potion-Master are developing a phoenix tears like potion that could heal internal injury most Quidditch players sustain.

"I assure you miss Greengrass it is not!" Professor Snape entering the room with snare in his voice. "I was invited to look over some notes with Mister Kousaka's Master in London and I can clearly say it is viable. You may sit and five points from Slytherin for that abhorrent behavior, Miss Greengrass, I dear say your father will not approve.

Later that day words fly faster then time and everyone knew about her sudden outburst that wasn't part of the Ice Queen persona. Daphne Greengrass was in her dorm room sulking because an unknown bested her in her family's favored field. She even talks to Kousaka about marketing it but he shot her down faster than a bludger could knock a rider of their brooms. Her iced cold exterior never showed her inner emotion that was begging to break out.

No one had denied her of anything before, not even her father. She was a Greengrass! Her names are world known and where ever she goes everyone bows down to her. Men would kill to be in the present of the Greengrass and they had so much power both politically and economically.

Yet Harry never backed down when she challenged him. Every time she challenges Harry she would lose. Even the Mafloy's were afraid of her. That blonde ponce never tried to challenge her in anyway. With one word she could have Draco Malfoy dance and dress like a filthy muggle.

Some of the challenges Daphne brought up to humiliate Harry could be answering potion questions or making a correct potion. Yet Harry would be a step ahead and it was making her so unstable that her ice-cold mask was breaking under the stress.

She hated him, hated him for always being better. She hated him for being so ignorant and he ignores her power and position. She knew she was better and she will show it.

++Present++

Daphne shook her head walk away from the childish antics that were in front of her. She was a Greengrass and as such she had better things to do. After all getting an invitation for Harry took a bit of influence on her father's part. This would show how she, Daphne Greengrass, is superior to that Kousaka! When he enters the ball he will know that the Greengrass name are the supreme members of Britain's society and shown with nothing but respect.

"You will bow down to me!" Daphne whisper.

Back in the great hall.

"I've got to asks why did she invite you anyway?" Neville asks after seeing the whole invitation, "After all you two fight like cats and dogs in Potion class when Professor Snape put you two together."

"Time will only tell," Harry stare at the invitation.

おまけ

That night Harry was making his way to the library to gather some light reading. It should be a good night and tomorrow a nice Sunday to rest his weary body.

Slowly a long like being crawls toward the unsuspecting victim. It snakes like behavior zips around the ground so effortlessly and it strikes when the victim wasn't prepare. The thing wrap itself around Harry's right leg and the boy fell to the floor and the look of horror was evident on his face. No one or thing had ever snuck up on Harry like this before.

The hallway was dark and he couldn't see who it was or what it was that had his leg. Suddenly he felt his body getting dragged along the cold stone floor and he tried to do everything he could to get free but it was evident that whatever this thing is. It drained his magic and his strength. Without those two he was noting but a sack of potatoes for whatever has gotten him. His eyes still open and he found himself being dragged to the lowest dungeons of dungeons.

Suddenly he was flung onto a table where all his limps were shackled and restraint.

"Who's there?" Harry questioned sensing several people in the dungeon.

"Well, hello Harry-nii-san," Someone said and that last part was in the most seductive musical tone Harry had ever heard. His stomach began to feel a little light and his blood rushing through his body.

"Her-Hermione?" Harry questioned and from the shadow was Hermione but older more mature and dear he say it, sexy. She's taller and shaped like most models and her face, dear god it was magnificent. Even her attire was something to look at. It was more of a strap crisscrossing over her more assertive areas.

"I see you've come around," Hermione sexually said and walk over to Harry. She lightly trail her finger from his feet and it crawl pass his knee and it sent shivers down up his legs to his sensitive areas. The closer she got to that are his breathing quicken.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Harry barely breath out when she came closer to his hipbone.

"What I? No, no, no, no dear brother of mine, it's what we want," Hermione drawl and slowly several numbers of girls came out of the shadows dressed in the most provocative way imaginable and their bust size were the most obvious change.

"What happened to everyone?" Harry asks seeing every one changed into their older and sexier versions that someone could think off.

"Good things dear Harry," Katie said and she put her hands underneath his shirt began to lightly trail her finger on his sensitive skin. "Oh, me like." Katie gently trails her hands on his many scars and slowly made her way to his nipple and lightly rubs it to stand.

"No, sto-op, pplpllease!" Harry begged and tried to keep himself in check yet he gasps.

"HO, did you hear that girls?" Angelina said the rest of the girls cheered.

"Make the bust bigger!" Someone shout out and the rest of the girls chest ballooned. "Make their butts rounder!"

Wait? Harry thought suddenly.

"Two piece bikini!" The girls suddenly change outfits from their provocative attire to a sexy bikini.

"Now make them sound more sexier!"

Harry's eye suddenly snaps open and he found himself in his bed. He peer over to the table and there was Orochi on his computer talking to it. Harry got up and walk over to Orochi and found him online with Saotome–san and they were sending pictures back and forth. Saotome-san had several drawings of his friends who were girls naked with numbers of different bust size.

Saotome was given a magical artifact for being a Minister to Negi-sensei but that's a story for another time. The artifact on the other hand grants Saotome the magical ability to bring anything she draws to life. Being a great manga-ka, Saotome has drawn Harry's friends very well and like all artist she had embellished some certain female features.

Then again we have Orochi who so happens to be giving materials to the manga-ka from Japan.

"Yeah that's it! Oh and have them be in leather!" Orochi hissed out and the computer typed it out and sent it to Saotome. On the other side of the world Saotome drew a very busty round butt Hermione in dominatrix leather, "YES YES YES!"

"Good evening Saotome-san, Orochi," Harry mumble and the snake froze as well as the manga-ka. "Didn't we have a conversation about this?"

"Bye Harry!" Saotome said and shut off her camera and left Orochi with a cranky eleven-year-old boy.

"Orochi?" Harry groan annoyingly.

Said snake had his eyes open the size of dinner plates and sweating like mad.

"Hey Harr-"

The next moment we find out young Magister getting into bed. Orochi on the other was hanging outside tied by a magical resistant rope with his mouth-taped. He was out there frantically trying to get out of the knot and felt dread when he spotted several incoming owls headed his way.


	6. Chapter 6

6 The Solstice Ball

"_Dear Everyone,_

_ I have been invited to an exclusive ball and will not be able to make it until later for our party. At this time I have been busy with schoolwork and other projects. I hope Negi sensei's medical proposal will be up for approval in the near future. I have made many friends ranging from different age groups and types. They are fun to be with and yes Orochi is still a Perve._

_Happy Christmas and I will see you in a couple days._

_Harry."_

Harry Kousaka, an eleven year old, with his hair in a ponytail was making his way to the most prominent event of the year. Every family that is a noble, rich, famous and or very well connected was going to be there. This was the event Harry didn't like very much but he was invited to go and he had accepted. One thing he was taught by the girls of Mahora was to never stood a girl up and or decline an invitation that will make him connect with people especially those that can change a country on a whim.

Harry was wearing a nice black nineteenth century tux coat and around his neck was a dark green tie. His white long sleeves shirt was underneath the tie. His vest was in an elaborate design and deep red. His black coat hung over his shoulder nicely. He didn't wear gloves like most would wear a top hat. Magical Britain was a century behind in fashion and it was really reserved from what he had seen.

As our young fighter made his way towards the event that numerous media was trying to get in. The ball this year was held at the Greengrass Mansion. Though Harry was making his way towards a checkpoint. This checkpoint was in the middle of London and will transport Harry to the Greengrass Mansion that was somewhere in the country. The checkpoint was like walking up to a world movie premier. Every camera and reporters line up to see who was going into the checkpoint and although it was out in an open the mundane will see it as a group of rowdy football crowd. While others will see nothing because the whole place was spelled to repel any unwanted attention.

The air was filled with falling snow and the ground covering with them. Every step he makes gave way to a crunching noise on a silent night but tonight wasn't. His steps were drowned by the shouts and screams of reporters.

For ones Harry wished he had a hat or something to cover his face. Also seeing a lone child walking up to a place where the power plays was laughable at best.

"You can't enter," one of the guards said, this was the first checkpoint to see who goes in or not. Harry hand the guard his invitation paper and the guard looks at it. After several wave of his wand over the paper, "My apologies guest of the Greengrass."

"You are forgiven," Harry said smiling up at the tall black wizard with one gold hoop earing.

"Enjoy the ball Mister Kousaka," the guard said.

"And I hope you enjoy your off shift," Harry said and the guard smiles back at Harry's joke.

Making his way through one threshold, Harry was suddenly bombarded with blinding lights. It turns out the magical world and mundane have one thing in common, paparazzi. After ten seconds of being blinded all the flashing and shouts stops.

"It's just a kid!" One of the reporters said and everyone began to quite and overlook Harry as if he was not important.

"Excuse me!" A small voice came over the mumbles and grumbles.

Harry follows the small voice and found a blonde hair girl who had a quill and parchment in hand. She had a wavy like stare that gave harry the since that she could see more a normal person would. The cold air gave everyone foggy breaths and this girl was shivering and Harry wondered why didn't she wear anything warmer.

"Good evening Reporter-san," Harry greets the girl.

"Watashi wa namea wa Lovegood Luna desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Luna said bowing.

"Boku wa Kousaka Harry desu, Yoroshiku Onegashimasu," Harry said and he was surprised this girl who was about a year younger than he was could speak Japanese almost fluently.

"That's all I know," Luna said smiling at Harry, "I am a reporter for my father's paper the Quibbler and wonder have you ever seen a deR?"

"Again kid, go away and let the real reporters do this!" An older pudgy man snaps and was about to shove the girl away when Harry gave the man a dead stare.

"For your information deR is raven, they are one of the smartest mystical ravens in North America," Harry said coolly at the man and he looks at Luna, "and yes I have seen a deR."

"Thank you," Luna said smiling at Harry and she was writing things down on a used Parchment.

"Are you cold?" Harry asks seeing Luna wearing only a thin layer of robe.

"No, no, I am the reporter," Luna said scribbling down her notes and then she points her feather at Harry in a jabbing motion, "I ask questions and you answer, that's how it works."

"Forgive me Lovegood-san for I know not the world of reporting," Harry said bowing, "For my ignorance I shall make it up to you by taking you inside so you can ask as many question as you like."

"That will do, Mister Questiony!" Luna said dreamily, "My father will attend as will, he is my photographer!"

"As you wish," Harry said.

With one wave of Harry's hand Luna's dirty robe turns into a light blue dress that astonish the reporters around her. Her hair was loose and left that way and her shoes turn into comfortable one-tenth heels. Even though the fashion mindset was a little reserve Luna's dress was a little bit more mundane. A ribbon rest below her chest and tided in the back with an additional foot to hang loosely. The blue dress had a shoulder poof that covers Luna's shoulder. Her ears sprout gold earrings and a single diamond necklace on a gold chain. She had a clear white glove that reach passed her elbow.

"Shall I?" Harry asks the father who shook his head, and knew why. This man didn't really want to fit into social elite society. So Harry hand him a large three by six name badge that said 'Press'.

Luna's father nods his head and understood what this boy was doing.

The guards stare at Harry and the first guard that Harry met gave a nod. The three made their way towards the device that would take them to the mansion. The other reporters on the other hand were yelling at them just because the reporters themselves couldn't get in. Harry made his way into the spot with Luna on his arm and her father behind. Luna was asking questions about the Ministry and other things that Harry couldn't make heads or tails of her topic. All the same Harry was enjoying himself. When he stands still on that particular spot for five second he suddenly felt himself be pulled and his vision blurs.

When his visions focus he found himself in an atrium with another couple to his right. There was house elf waiting on anyone who had coats or hats. From there they made their way to the ballroom. The ballroom was huge and it could be two times larger than the Hogwart's great hall. There was large doom shape looming over the center of the room and several chandeliers hanging with hundreds of candles. It felt like this whole room was polish by skill hands and it brought out the sense of wealth from everyone who enters the room. There were already people at the ball and some of them wore expensive dress and large jewels to show their own wealth.

On one end of the room it had an orchestra on the stage and they were playing gentle slow song. A maestro was waving his wand to a bunch of instruments that was playing by themselves. Harry heard of this skill before, unlike a group of players the maestro send out magic to the instruments to play them. The powerful conductor could play for hours with fifty instruments. This wasn't your normal charmed and enchantments where instruments are enchanted to play a song. No, these instruments are along the line of a living piece of work. Not many could spelled the instrument as vast as the one the maestro's doing right now.

The tables were in circular shape and scatter all of the room. In the center near the stage was the dance floor. The stage itself had one podium and where the orchestra sat and play.

As Harry peered around the large room it was clear that most of the females were pale skin in color except for those who were not Caucasian. This was the famous characteristic of the rich European family, for those in the eighteenth century. It shows that the rich could stay inside and play. Those who had a tan signified as workers who are a poor person in the minds of the rich, thus physical status.

"How do you like being back to England Mister Potter?" Luna asks dreamily.

"It's Kousaka," Harry answer her with a smile, "I never went by that name."

"I see," Luna said giggling, "Let me asks again, how does it feel to be back to England Mister Kousaka?"

"It's a change," Harry answer and lead her to an empty table that had several empty plates and goblets.

Several more rounds of question later Harry found himself enjoying Luna's innocent questions. Mister Lovegood was off taking pictures of politicians and celebrities. Harry found Luna's company very entertaining and when they were about to be joined by other they were ushered away by Luna's serious question. Ten minutes later the table Harry was sitting at was filled by those Harry knew.

One was Neville who was accompanied by his strict Grandmother and his uncle. Another was Susan Bones and her aunt, Amelia Bones. It turned out that Susan's aunt was a Head of the Auror Department. It amazes Harry that a female, no less, was the head of the most important department of Britain. This department oversees all Auror activities in England. Surprisingly Cedric Diggory was here as will as his father. Mister Diggory works in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"I hear you have a Madara as a Familiar?" Mister Diggory said to Harry.

"I do Diggory-san," Harry answer and Orochi slither out of Harry's sleeve.

"Amazing," Mister Diggory said putting on his glasses and examine Orochi, "You are special to even meet one much less have one for a familiar."

"Indeed," Harry said smiling and Orochi retreat back into his sleeve.

"And you can talk to animals as well?" Mister Diggory stated more than asks, "Amazing."

"You are quite gifted Mister Kousaka," Mrs. Longbottum said.

"Not as much as your grandson over there," Harry said pointing to Neville who started to turn beet red, "His knowledge in herbs and plants are far beyond me. I can see your grandson become a great botanist."

"Rubbish!" Mrs. Longbottum snaps while giggling, "He will become a great Auror just like his father. Mark my word."

The way she said it felt like a put down to Harry. He saw Neville's head hung in shame and his confidents vanish into the wind.

"I believe its time to stretch our legs don't you think Young Longbottum?" Harry asks and Neville lifts his head and stare at Harry like he was mad. Harry stands up and walk over to Susan and said, "I would be honor to have the first dance with you."

Susan hesitantly accepts Harry's hand and both young teens made they're way to the dance floor. It took Neville another second to figure what Harry was talking about and followed with Luna. Harry looks over to the orchestra and waves his hand to get the maestro's attention, which was quite easy since they were the only ones on the large spacious dance floor. He face Susan and had his left arm outstretch and his right place on the center of her back.

Slowly the song began. At that moment Harry led Susan into a gentle waltz. Susan wore a nice red plume dress with an overflow skirt. Her hair was put up in nice buns that had several long curls hanging out. In Harry's eyes she was really cute and no doubt Orochi was encouraging Harry to lower his hand that was on her lower back.

Looking back at Neville, Harry was seeing something he rarely sees. Neville was leading Luna in the waltz and doing it quite spectacular and without a care in the world. It was something that Harry couldn't really describe but all the same it brought a smile on his face. Slowly the dance floor began to get a little crowded.

"You dance very well, Mister Kousaka," Susan said.

"And you, Bones-san," Harry reply.

The air in the ballroom began to change and Harry knew why. The hunt was on. This world Harry entered was the hunting ground for politicians to find those who could contribute to their causes or spot a potential threat. Almost half the room was eyeing Harry and it may nerve someone like Neville but Harry knows how to handle it.

"You must be the fame Kousaka I've been hearing about?" Someone said cutting in between the dancers with his cane. He was tall with shoulder length bleach blonde hair and wore expensive robe. The cane in his hand had a shape of a silver snake as it's knob and the rests were pitch black. Next to him stood a thin blonde woman and she wore an expensive dark green ball gown.

"I am Harry Kousaka," Harry said bowing to the two, "I have not the pleasure of meeting either the two of you. I must apologize for being so bold but how shall I address you?"

"My name is Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa Malfoy," Lucius said coldly, "but you can call me Lord Malfoy."

"Greetings Lord Malfoy," Harry said gesture to Susan, "This is Young Bones."

"Pleasure," Lucius quip.

"Where is Young Draco Malfoy?" Harry asks and Susan hid a stiff laugh knowing that the Weasley twins had him wearing ridiculous outfits over the winter.

"He is indispose and can't come to this function," Lucius ground out.

"Give him my regards," Harry said and nothing on his face shows any hint of emotion, taunt or other remarks that could insult Lucius.

"Quite," Lucius quip and lean forward to say, "Tell me, how does one such as yourself learn to duel?"

"I was taught by my masters," Harry answer, "Their magister and magus."

"A magister taught you? Pah, outdated fools!" Lucius snap but didn't shout it off for others to hear.

"AH Lucius how are you," some pudgy man came and got Lucius attention, "Join me I have a table especially for us."

"Cornelius I am busy at the moment and I will join you afterward," Lucius gritted.

"We were just finishing up," Susan said and heading towards her aunt who came the moment Lucius intercepted her niece.

"Good, see, lets talk about-" Cornelius said trying to take Lucius away.

"If I could be so bold, would you like to dance Lady Malfoy?" Harry said offering his hand to the lady in front of Lucius. The man's eye flash and glare at the little boy that was trying to dance with the lady much less his wife. With one stern glare from his wife Lucius consent.

"You may," Lucius said offering his wife's hand into Harry's small hand.

Harry led the tall lady to the dance floor and Narcissa found Harry a little taller than most eleven year old. He came up to her shoulder and his hand was gentle. They were not too close to give rumors a running start nor were they too far to look awkward. Several flashes of cameras were directed at them. Both dancers ignore several glares and cameras aiming at them with ease.

"It was not my idea to duel your son," Harry said staring into her blue eyes.

"Then why did you accept?" Narcissa said in her cool monotone voice.

"I accepted because your son challenged me," Harry answer while moving with the music, "Also he was a bully. When you give a bully to much room to threaten and get away with, then the bully will never mature."

"So you showed him that his actions has consequences?" Narcissa asks astonished at the boy's maturity and foreword thinking.

"Indeed," Harry answer.

"Quite Slytherin of you," Narcissa said smiling for the first time she came to the ball.

"I will take that as a compliment," Harry said smiling back.

The two dance to several songs and talking about the magical world and how it functions. It also gave Harry more information on the society and cultures and how magical Britain had shaped into what it is now. At the same time Narcissa found out about Harry's upbringing and where he came from.

This gave Narcissa an insight to the muggle world that she didn't know. Several of the conversation was all about how inventive the muggles were and how they lack several things. Narcissa has told Harry about her investments in newer spells and theories to update the magical world to make it better. Harry suggests she look to Magical Egypt where most of the prominent researches are held. Most of the modern spells came from Egypt alone and newer ones are being developed each day.

After the third song Harry led Narcissa back to her husband who looked all too annoy at the man name Cornelius.

"Your wife danced magnificently and her beauty beyond words," Harry said and pulls a chair out for Narcissa who thank Harry.

"Indeed," Lucius smirk and look over to his wife and when she gave him a nod it brought a grin that was close enough to a smile on his face.

Harry sat down to talk to Mrs. Malfoy a little more. He learned that the pudgy man who was talking to Lucius was Cornelius Fudge and he was the Minister for Magic. He was recently elected Minister who had sworn into office over the summer. From what Harry heard from the conversation the Minister was asking for more money but he said it in a nicer way. Although the other person who was sitting next to the Minister gave Harry an uneven feeling. To call her a toad was likely accurate and her weight was left to be undesired. Her choice of apparel was much more mind blowing. If pink was the famous color then she would be the queen of the world.

"You must be the new Minister of Magic," Harry said getting the man's attention. This gave Lucius room to breathe from the man's friendliness, "My name is Harry Kousaka, tell me what are your goals during your terms?"

"That my boy is to raised young people like yourself to be a wonderful members of the community," Minister Fudge said, "I've been looking into our school system and am thinking of helping raise our numbers in the world standings."

"Oh, how so?" Harry asks mentally jotting this conversation down.

"By attaining those who are masters at their fields to teach younger generations," Minister Fudge said smiling at the boy.

"In another word you have no idea," Harry said leaning back in his chair. Lucius silently choke in his drinks while Narcissa stifle a laugh, "Education is great but you can lead a horse to the well but you can't make it drink can you?"

"Well said young man," Minister Fudge said slapping the table. "Then tell me young man what would you suggest?"

"I don't think I should say," Harry said but Minister Fudge insisted. Harry smirks and knew that Cornelius was attempting to trap Harry in a game of words. Truly this man is a great politician. "Lycanthropy, one in fifty are one in Britain. Now that isn't counting those that are not magical. You have resources, man power, intelligent and yet we can't cure a Blood Curse."

"I don't know where you are getting your information," the toad woman snips in and giggle in a high pitch voice that grate at Harry's ears, "Werewolves is a disease and they should all be institutionalized. Off the streets, I say."

"History and magic says otherwise," Harry softly said seeing the woman for who she is. From her tone of voice she is a very secluded woman who has a taste for finer things in life. Her attitude matches with almost every one at this balls, I am better than thou, way of thinking. The way she said 'werewolves' reminded Harry of a man who was very prejudiced against others and closed minded.

"And what do you know, child?" The woman snaps sweetly.

"Easy Dolores," Minister Fudge ease, "Sorry, this is Dolores Umbridge my Under Secretary."

"Please to meet you Umbridge-san," Harry said, "But I stand by my findings that Lycanthropy is a Blood Curse given to those who betrayed Rome. How do you explain Romulus and Remus's legends and history?" Harry paused for a moment to let that sink in and when no one replied, he continues. "Remus was the twin of Romulus who founded Rome but before that he was a wizard unlike his brother. Every story suggested that Romulus killed his brother when they couldn't decide where to build their city. Each twins ruled from one side, Remus on the magical and Romulus on the Mundane. You of all people should know that isn't true. After all it was in the fourth year History of Magic Syllabus."

"I do recalled that class lecture of Roman empire," Lord Malfoy quip and Lady Malfoy nod her head in agreement. Both Minister Fudge and Delores were the only one who had a confused looks.

"Remus was a wizard with great magical ability and one of that ability was to change into a Lycanthropy at will," Harry said and the Malfoy's nodded their head in agreement remembering that class.

"What ever makes you think that? We all know that it can't be controlled!" Delores said all so sweetly.

"It's true," Lord Malfoy counters the pudgy pink wearing woman, "Italian Scholars will back up Mister Kousaka's claims and it is pretty much a well known fact in history."

"So we established the origin of European Lycanthropy that can be controlled," Harry moved on.

"If this was true they why do we not have any today?" Delores quipped in that sweet annoying voice.

"Because Rome had fallen and rebuilt many times and during one of it's destruction the secret to controlling the Lycanthropy was lost," Harry said knowingly, "Now, those with the Blood cursed, the modern day Lycanthropy of European and Russia can't control it and it all points to one person, Marcus Brutus. He tried to gain power in Rome by researching Remus's famed power and with him was Julius Caesar. They were great friends and wanted to help protect Rome from her enemies. Granted Julius Caesar was popular on both side of the community. The mundane loved him and the magical admire his leadership. To make story short on the Ides of March Julius was assassinated but before he died he cursed everyone who assaulted him with the Blood Curse. This blood curse is the affirmation of Lycanthropy we know today. Marcus Brutus wanted to revive the unstoppable Roman Lycanthropy Legions and so he was given that chance but magic is finicky. It cursed Marcus with the ability to change on the full moon but not allowing him to control it."

"This confirm that those Lycanthropy are nothing but murdered psychopaths," Delores shot in.

"No, you forget that those who cursed that fateful day were you and I ones. Not to mentioned that the blood of Marcus Brutus and everyone who killed Julius Caesar runs almost in every one of these people and those in magical community," Harry said firmly, "I will bet a thousand Galleon that if everyone did their genealogy test they will have a relation to those killers on way or another. After all Marcus fathered a lot of Childs and abandoned them. The curse stills active but dormant until an active Lycanthropy bites a person then that Blood Curse activates it and so the cycle continues."

"If that's true then why do we still hear about them in the colonies?" Delores asks again in that sweet tone that Harry knew her sweet tones were fake.

"Because Colonist of European descendant has the Blood Curse already also to counter that argument why do we not see it in Asia or that of the Native Americans?" Harry asks and the pink wearing woman did not have an answer to that. "What I've said tonight isn't speculation and theories. It's facts and backed up by scholars so tell me why haven't this Blood Curse been cured?"

"Bravo, bravo," Lord Malfoy drawl and clapping his hands. "If I didn't know any better I would think that you were trying to teach us something."

"Sorry if I was too forward," Harry said in a little shame. "I do get a little heated when it comes to arguing about History. My favorite subject, I'm really sorry if I've sounded rude.

"None taken my boy," Minister Fudge said for the toad lady, "You've got a head on your shoulder."

"Thank you," Harry said getting up knowing that he just made an enemy, "I thank you for your company and Lady Malfoy it was a pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine," Narcissa said shaking his hand.

"Remember, Egypt," Harry said and made his way towards his table.

"Are you feeling well Longbottom-san?" Harry asks Neville who was looking at his wand and surprisingly he was sitting alone.

"Yes, fine," Neville said hiding his wand and made a brush for his drink.

"Make your path," Harry said, "It may hurt you Grandmother but in time she will be proud of you."

Harry decides to leave the eleven year old to his thoughts. After all breaking someone else image of you is easier said than done when you yourself want to make that person proud. Taking a final glance at Neville, Harry smile when a light flash onto his face and knew that Neville was making a plan.

"Your there, boy!" Someone shouted and Harry looks up to see a man with Aristocrat mustache that matches a British parliament in the 1800's. He wore an expensive suit and next to him stood a boy in his late teens who was glaring at Harry with so much hate.

"Yes, Mister?" Harry asks knowing very well who this man was. The boy standing next to him was the boy that sexually assaulted Miss Tonks.

"You know very well who I am!" Mister Montage snaps loudly getting a little attention from people around them.

"Are you the father of a child who'd sexually assaulted the House of Black?" Harry casually asks and everyone within hearing range stopped what they were doing and turns their heads towards the conversation that was being held near the restroom.

"That whore isn't a Black!" Young Alexander cut in before his father could counter.

"Nymphadora Tonks, daughter to Andromeda Black," Harry intone coldly, "Sister to Narcissa Black who is now Lady Malfoy. Andromeda Black-san may be disowned but the House of Black honor blood over past transgression."

The younger Montage took a sharp intake of breath. In another word the Malfoy's could do anything to the Montage if they wanted to if they feel like it. The older man was calm and collective but Harry could tell the man was seething about something.

"Alleged! The investigation hasn't finished yet and I know they will side with my son!" Mister Montage said firmly, "That metaphorming whore ensnarled my boy and you accused my boy of this atrocity! I will not have my House and my name dishonored by you or anyone else!"

"You are Alexander Montage of the Noble House of Montage," Harry said and he spot Narcissa of to the side with her husband. The look on her face told him she didn't find the news all to her liking. "Your House has been with Magical Britain for the past one thousand years."

"That's a known fact!" Mister Montage quipped.

"Also your family highly regards magic," Harry softly said and everyone around them who held his or her breath to see what he will say next. "I will drop all charges on my end and will admit to falsify my accusation if you-"

"I knew you were blackmailing my son!" Mister Montage cut in yet he snapped his mouth shut and let Harry continue.

"I want your son to swear a magical oath," Harry sternly said and looking up at the man who smirk with pride. Thinking that his son was pure and true he looked over to his son who was the opposite of his father's visage. Young Montage went paled and his eyes widen in fear. When his father glance back at his son and saw paled look he knew it not go to well for him.

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON DO SUCH THING!" Mister Montage boomed when he knew that if his son made the magical oath he would lose his magic. "I will let the investigation find the truth and not play this silly games of yours! Come, my son!"

The father and son barge through the crowd that had swirled around them. The older man whispers several angry and unkind things to his son. While his son paled even further than before.

"That was magnificent Mister Kousaka," Lady Malfoy approaches the boy who gave her a gentle bow. "You handled that situation very well. You disarm a man who's very rich and powerful with one suggestion. His son is damned either way if he swore an oath or not. If he did and lose his magic he is guilty but if he doesn't then the accusation holds more weight."

"I do not know what you mean," Harry honestly said.

"Of course you don't," Lady Malfoy said and winks at the boy. The crowd had dispersed a while back and then she bends down and grabs Harry's head. He could see down her robe and saw her wonderful cleavage. She then leans forward and kiss his forehead and she softly into his ears, "My sister may be disowned by my parents but she's still dear to me. I will see to it that justice will be served and I never liked the Montage. Too stuck up."

"Too stuck up? Coming from a mother of Draco Malfoy?" Harry jokingly said and she playfully swats his chest.

"Speaking of my son, I will have a long word with him about you," She said straighten up, "Have a pleasant evening Mister Kousaka."

"You to, Lady Malfoy," Harry said watching the retreating back of a wonderful woman.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" An announcer shouts out to get everyone's attention. Harry looks up towards the stage and spot several people on it. As everyone in the room gathers closer to the stage Harry notice several thing that didn't surprise him. On one side of the room stood one political part while on the other side is the opposing political party.

"I would like to wish all of you a wonderful evening," A man in his late thirties said and gesture to his left side towards another man, "We should thank Lord Greengrass for this wonderful evening."

Everyone began to clap and cheer for the man named Greengrass. He was tall and didn't look at all overweight like most of the men in the room. Next to him stood his wife and two kids.

"As per traditions the dancing may began after the host family made their first pick, apparently no one got the memo," The man said chuckling and the crowd follows, "Let me introduce the Eldest daughter Lady Daphne Greengrass. She will pick the first person to dance with."

Harry looks up to Daphne who was dressed in silver ball gown. It was so beautiful and a piece of art. Daphne on the other hand showed the world that the dress doesn't make the woman beautiful but the woman who makes the dress magnificent.

As Daphne made her way down to the floor and passes prospecting gentlemen, young men and young boys. Harry noticed that she was looking for someone in particular. At the same time Daphne was putting on a wonderful show. The way she strut around and declining boys and men as if it was a game. Although Harry didn't know why she was doing this. Was this to show that the Greengrass is so powerful anyone will do anything to get on the Greengrass good side?

"She's playing hard to get," Orochi said on top of Harry's head, "I like her!"

"You like anyone who wears a skirt," Harry said and smirk, "Remember Negi-sensei in his Kitsune outfit?"

"I will do anything if you would never bring that up ever again!" Orochi hissed in despair.

"For a someone like him, Negi looks a lot more feminine than most female," Harry continues smirking.

"Harry, please, don't, you'll make me barf!" Orochi hissed and lean over to look at Harry's face, "and besides, going after older woman and on top of that she's married."

"Don't read into it too much," Harry said and close his eyes to make several mental notes about tonight's event.

"Um Harry?" Orochi said,

"Not now Orochi," Harry said opening his eyes to see Daphne in front of him. She was looking straight at him with the eyes that told Harry one thing, Victory. Steeling himself Harry offer his hand, "I would be honor to have this dance with you."

Daphne gently put her hand on top of Harry's and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. Harry placed his right hand on her lower back and She in turn place her left hand on his shoulder waiting for the music to began.

"You look magnificent," Harry compliment seeing her up close. The child that was Daphne dressed magnificent and very well show that she was becoming a lady. Her collarbone shown and around her neck rested several blue jewels connected by silver chains. Her blue eyes made the jewel insignificant when she peered into his eyes. Everything about her spoke of power and richness, her hair, her make up, and her silk dressed heavily with charms to protect her virtues.

"And you as well Mister Kousaka," Daphne said and they began to dance when the music started to play.

"This a great honor to be picked from what I've been told much less invited to," Harry said and skillfully dance around in a waltz. Then the dance floor began to crowd with other couples.

"It is," Daphne said smiling at Harry but he knew differently.

"Why me?" Harry asks spinning her around and back, "From the looks on your father's face he didn't advised you to choose me but someone else that could catapult his status."

"You do not know of the hidden truth behind this Ball?" Daphne stated a little surprised and recovered quickly. "This ball's a showcase for those who have powers and those who could gain it. Another side to this ball is the prospect of gaining a family member that could strengthen the family name or magic. Others choose political power while others use it to their advantages to sabotage. Older families have used this event to show the other powerful members of our society that their daughters are young and able to wed in the coming years."

"A show?" Harry asks taking in the information.

"As I went around and declining suitors I silently told them that they are not important to the Greengrass," Daphne continues, "I choose you because you are powerful and you are not here for your own gain."

"I am not," Harry answer and spin Daphne and they continue to dance. The way they move on the dance floor was magical and everyone watched with trepidation and wonder.

To an untrained eyes Harry led the dance magnificently but to those who knew saw Harry leading the dance without missing a beat. Something you don't see every day. One would say that their dancing was more of a battle. For all intent and purposed Daphne would try to prove that Harry was unable to lead the dance and would purposely mess up but to only be recovered skillfully by Harry's grace.

"May I cut in this dance?" Alexander Montage the 2nd asks holding out his hand for Daphne to take. He shot a knowing smirk at Harry and expected the lady to take it without question.

"You may not," Daphne said in her cold detached tone, "We are in a middle of a song. I expected better from a Noble but I was mistaken."

"Pardon my intrusion," Alexander ground out and begrudgingly backed away from the dancing couple.

The couple continues to dance to another song and this time Daphne showed something he didn't think he would ever see. Her face softens unlike before when she was facing Mister Montage with her stone cold appearance that could freeze fire.

"Not many could dance and talk at the same time and keep their eyes on me not over my body," Daphne said and kept her blue eyes on Harry's green eyes. A twitch on the corner of her lips appears to curve into a gentle smile. "You've kept your eyes on me and moved around others like they weren't there as if you have eyes on the back of your head."

"My Sister taught me very well," Harry said returning the smile even though hers were small and barely visable.

"A sister, would I be able to meet this wonderful woman that taught you so well?" Daphne asks.

"Maybe if you're lucky Lady Greengrass," Harry said seeing her eyes sparkle a bit. Slowly she's inched a little closer than before and Harry was oblivious to her actions. Daphne tried to push her breast upward to get Harry to stare down but to no avail.

"Again you are strange," Daphne said with a tilt of her head relaxing her back so her breast wasn't pushed forward, "Boys your age would've attempted to look down my cleavage or lower their hands to my bum. Yet you are the perfect gentlemen. Why is that?"

"I went to an all girl school for my education for the past two years before I came to Hogwarts. Lets just say they are a little bit more forward than most Japanese girls," Harry said chuckling at the memories, "More times than not I would accidentally walk in on them half naked. You could say my desire to see girls naked has been sated."

"Should I be insulted?" Daphne hissed and her eyes narrowed at the insinuating that she wasn't pretty or good looking enough for Harry to look at her.

"I was raised to be a gentlemen first and foremost and my friend Orochi is the pervert one," Harry said and Orochi pop out of Harry's collar when his name was said. Daphne for her part and years of experienced didn't flinched at the sudden appearance of the snake.

"I'll keep that in mind," Daphne said and then glares at the snake.

"How long will you dance with me?" Harry asks when the tenth song ended.

"This would do," Daphne said stepping away and curtsey and Harry bow in return. "Thank you for the dance Mister Kousaka."

"May I have this dance Lady Daphne?" Someone shot in from off to the side.

"No I'm going to retire," Daphne said to the boy and face Harry with a knowing smile that Harry only saw when he was at a disadvantage.

Suddenly it dawned on Harry, "Did you just put a target on me?"

Daphne step forward to give him a peck on the cheek and whisper, "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all your reviews and some of you who has been reviewing I thank your input and what you like about my story.

I know I've been told time and time again that my grammar isn't very pretty to look at. All the same I've never said that I was great at it but if you're reading through my stories and are up to date I admire you for your endurance.

7 Twin Dilemmas

"_Dear Everyone,_

_I had a great time visiting everyone back home. Also give the Fumika twins my best regards about pranking. It was a great New Year and I especially enjoyed the New Year festival. _

_Chamo-san I do not have a following of girls. There is no evidence of it what so ever. I know I've received a generous numbers of gifts from my classmates but that is that. _

_Hope to see you during the summer,_

_Harry Kousaka"_

The winter break was over and every student of Hogwarts has returned to the castle. Over the holiday Harry gotten quite a haul from his new friends and he felt ashamed for not even thinking about giving a gift for them when they sent him his presents. From Hermione, he was given a red and silver scarf. Tonks sent him a card that wished him a happy holiday. The Weasley Twins sent him a box full of interesting inventions that they made. Neville gave Harry a book of all useful plants in the world, it showed the readers how to identify them and use them. Cedric sent him mittens with snitches zipping on the gloves. The Gryffindor chaser seems to pitch in to get him a book that entitled 'The complete History of Britain' and Harry read it in one sitting.

Other than that he gotten several well wish cards and candies from girls he never met. Some of them sounded older than he was and some were around his age. Harry was still a little amazed at how many were sent. Even Chamo-san teased Harry to no end and even tried to with finding Harry's Minister Magi. It didn't help one bit that Orochi embellished the numbers of girls that Harry knew at Hogwarts.

Surprisingly he had received a gift from Daphne Greengrass. The present itself was an expensive Potion making kit that has the quality of a complete lab but the size of a briefcase. This Potion making kit was enchanted to have several unbreakable vials, scales, high grade cauldron with a magical burner and on top of that a complete ingredients that would put Professor Snape stock to shame.

Another surprised was a gift from Lady Malfoy who gave him a book on ancient Celtic and Sumerian languages.

Also, true to Daphne Greengrass's words, he was bombarded with owls that came in hordes. The mails were from rich aristocrats and other Noble Families who were displeased by his sudden appearance into the Britain and at the Solstice Ball. Most sent howlers of how they would do anything to tarnish his name and if he doesn't watch out it will happen without his knowledge. Then there were those snobbish letters that nicely greeted Harry and how he dance very well at the ball. Underneath those words Harry knew they were insulting him and using words they thought Harry didn't know. How misinformed they were when Harry replied back with words that would make the Britannica Dictionary proud.

Harry was in his room finishing up a letter while the patient white owl waited.

"_You know she's not pleased with the letters you've been giving __**her**__,"_ Hedwig said while Harry finished his signature.

"Most do not, when they're told of these things, I understand her frustrations and her anger but preparations are underway to fix these problems," Harry said and softly pets the owl that leaned in a little more than usual. "But please take this to her and I hope she had a wonder new years and you as well Lady Hedwig."

The snowy white owl took the envelope and shot off into the morning winter sky.

Heaving a sigh Harry decided to start handing out the gifts that was stuffed in his Trunk. Luckily, with several charms and spells he stuffed all of it in his jacket. All he has to do was think of the gift and reach into his pocket and presto it will come out. Jolly old Saint Nick would be really jealous just to find Harry's method was more efficient and doesn't need a large sack.

Luckily it wasn't Valentines Day and if he were given a gift or chocolate or any treats. He would have his hands full. In truth he did get around fifty to sixty well wishes and the likes from random girls he didn't know. Finding them on the other hand wasn't that hard when owls could do that. He'd sent it the night before school resumes and they should have received it by now.

Then again the gifts he's gotten from his former classmates was a little predictable. He was given mostly clothes, toys, music, and books. Then there was Ayaka-nee-chan who kind of went over board and gave him extravagant gifts like a new Porsche, a personal 747 jet and not to mention a calendar with her as the model in several different kinds of outfits and poses. Others like Negi gave him a new robe that would help in battle. Eva-san gave Harry an interesting diary of Queen Elizabeth the First. An actual hand written diary from Queen Elizabeth the First and it could sell for millions. How she got a hold of this book was a miracle in itself.

All that's left were his personal gifts to his friends.

"Isn't this our wonderful first year?" Fred said while popping out of the corner and George follow suit.

"Yes it is my dear brother," George said smiling and both comically bow to Harry.

"Good afternoon George, Fred," Harry said and pull out a box for the two. It was wrapped in a silver golden wrapper, "My gifts to you two, I'm sorry if you didn't get anything over the holiday from me. I wasn't expecting wonderful gifts. Please forgive me."

"Don't be so harsh my boy," Fred said and leaps to Harry's left and George on Harry's right.

"I bet you were so busy that you've just forgot about us, especially the ball" George said and snatch the box right out of Fred's hand and shook it to hear what was inside.

"Indeed dear brother but our firsty has a head that rivals Miss Granger," Fred said and looks at George. When they open the gift it was a book about joke products that was made in the mundane world and another book that entails how to create a magical joke product.

"I thought you would like to see what's on the other side," Harry said indicating the mundane book, "also I know you guys likes to create joke products but please nothing to harsh.

"Dear Kousaka," Fred said, "You have our solemn swear that we will-"

"Never make anything to harsh on the victim-" George cuts in.

"Our motto is that if we can't laugh at ourselves or each other-"

"Then no one laughs at all."

It was true. Harry has seen Fred and George experiment on each other. They would cast spell on one another and if they didn't laugh while under the spell or product then it was never heard of it again. Their motto was similar to "do to other's as if you want to them to do to you". In short if you don't want the joke done to you then don't do it to anyone.

Later on that day Harry met up with Hermione who he gave her a fancy notebook. This notebook had several security enchantments on it that it would give a curse breaker a hard time. The notebook looks like it had fifty sheets of paper but in reality it had over a thousand sheets. It can be written on and ripped out cleanly and it turned into a roll of parchment something Hermione really appreciated because writing with a quill was difficult enough.

Next were the Chasers who Harry found in the great hall. Individually Harry gave them a present. He gave Angelina a fashion sketchbook that you could put color to and show in 3d. Katie was given a chaser glove that helps with her hand by keeping it warm when it's cold and cool when it's hot. Alicia was presented with a writing quill that has an ink capacity of ten bottles worth and they can write by themselves and all she has to do was talk to it.

After the Chasers, Harry bumps into Daphne Greengrass. Harry noticed a tiny smirk that others would miss except for a martial artist like himself. The way she was staring at Harry was like she just won the lottery.

"Afternoon," Daphne greeted and her friend Tracey Davis just stare. She then said in a knowing tone, "I hope your holiday weren't too stressful."

"Good afternoon Greengrass-san," Harry said not missing a beat by her implications of his troubled with getting hate/threat mails, "I thank you for the wonderful gift you've given me and now it is my turn to return the favor."

Harry reach into his inner coat and pull out a hand size box. It was wrapped in gold and silver with a blue bow on it.

"I thank you," Daphne said without missing a beat and received the gift.

Upon opening the lid she found a gold bracelet. It had three charms hanging off the chain. One of the charms was the biggest and in the shape of a bird. For ones Daphne was lost for words. She didn't expect to get a gift from this boy much less an expensive one. Although she didn't find any signs or indication of where this piece of jewelry came from. The entire thing was made of gold with a mix of white gold in it. The bird charm had come to life and launches itself off the chain and fly around her for a moment. The other two charms were diamond shaped with an emerald color stone.

'_Why did he get me such wonderful gift? Why is he doing this? Doesn't he not know what I'm trying to do?'_ Were thoughts going through her heads and then a thought came to her. Daphne knew that her gift that she sent to Harry was the top of the line and limited with materials only the richest Family's could afford. _'Is he trying to give me a gift that's better than what I gave him? That must be it!'_

"It's beautiful," Daphne said and snap the lid shut after the bird landed back on the bracelet all the while keeping up her cold stoic attitude, "Where did you get it?"

"I made it," Harry answer smiling at her, "The gift you sent me was very helpful in my potion experiments. Without your intervention I would have not succeed where I failed numerous times. This is the least I can do but compare to your gift it is nothing."

"You're welcome," Daphne said coolly trying to read anything that could be an insult or any implication that he was affronting her gift. "Again, thank you for your gift." Daphne gave a small pause and decided to bring up the conversation that she started before and with a smirk and a flick of her eyebrows she coolly said, "By the way, how was your winter hols, not to busy or demanding of your time with letters?"

"It was uneventful besides the masses of letters that you've just mentioned," Harry said chuckling at the massive of mails he had to reply. Daphne on the other hand didn't find it at all funny. He was supposed to be intimidated and afraid by those threats sent his way. She knew that there was more sent his way than he had implied.

"IF you need assistance," Daphne said and left the offer hanging hoping that the green eye boy would cave and begged for her help. When he does she will own the boy like one would own a pet. Slowly her smirk grew to a genuine smile that one would see on a predator.

"No need Greengrass-san," Harry waves at her generous offer and her smile faltered for a second but she expertly recovered, "It has been dealt with and I say I won't hear from them again."

"Wonderful to hear, good day!" Daphne said coldly and excuses herself with her friend following behind her.

Underneath her cold mask she was seething. She had done this method before to a sixth year boy who asked her on a date. She let slip that said boy asked her on a date and she gently decline. The rest was easy to manipulate the masses in powerful position to literally make the boy and his family whimpered in fear. From that day onward she literally have him under ball and chained. The teen couldn't do anything without asking her permission.

Harry Kousaka on the other hand was someone who she knew little about. His pasted a mystery and his origin unknown. The knowledge he holds is immense and the saying's true, knowledge is power and Harry Kousaka has it in Spades. He knew things that many scholars knew little about and even the Professors at Hogwarts had to double-checked their facts. Not to mention his lessons on that horrid pink wearing toad woman about werewolves were all too satisfying when she'd eavesdropped on their conversations. That horrid frog lady was an eye sore and should never be seen with that horrid pink. Daphne took great pleasure hearing her belittled by an eleven year old and not to mentioned that the toad lady created most of the laws against werewolves. One would think that after writing extensive laws about a creature you would know a lot about them. It didn't come to a surprised when the toad woman forgot the basic History of Magic curriculum.

The encounter with Montage on the other was something she didn't expect to witness at the Ball. Harry's word play and using their ideals against them was what a politician should take note of. He'd expertly laid out his facts about the Tonks and at the same time brought up Montage's reverence in magic and used that against them. Lady Malfoy was right Lord Montage was damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

Not to mention that everyone in Hogwarts who were either part of the Nobility or have high standings were cautious of Harry Kousaka. Daphne knew for sure that Harry had gotten a throng of letters either a threat or just word plays indicating that he was being watched. They were being extremely cautious of him because the Noble Heirs at Hogwarts gave him an extremely wide berth. Losing a chance of gaining higher status is one thing but losing a title, land, fortune and future is another that supersedes the aforementioned.

Daphne Greengrass is a Greengrass and she will wait and bide her time. If one plan didn't work there are thousands of other more creative ways to bend a boy to her will.

Slowly a smile crept onto Daphne's lips hidden in the shadow dungeons of Slytherin dorm. She knew what she would do to bring Kousaka down to the point where he will bow down to her and beg forgiveness in humiliating her in Potion.

Before dinner Harry gave Neville a book on cross species of plants. The young botanist thanked him profusely and even gave him a hug, which was out of character for old Neville.

At dinner Harry was making his way towards the Hufflepuff table and found the one person he was looking for. The bubblegum hair flickered like a lighthouse to oncoming boats. He came from behind her and sits down next to her.

"Hello Tonks-san, welcome back," Harry greets the girl and notice that Tonks was sitting pretty much alone on a long table that consist of hundred plus students. Most of the students were pretty much three to four feet away giving Tonks a wide berth to stretch her arms.

"Hey kid," Tonks said and then glare at Harry, "Its just Tonks, no san or Miss or whatever, got it?"

"Of course!" Harry said taken by surprise, "I see you've gotten better Tonks."

"Thanks to you," She said and smiles grimly.

"I have a gift for you," Harry said setting a box down in front of Tonks who stare at it in confusion.

Tonks gently pick up the gift and stare from it to Harry. She begins to peel away at the wrappers and when it was done she stare at the object in her hand. This object was a piece of technology that rivaled anything she had ever seen. This was new, unheard of and never seen.

"It's a cellphone," Tonks lazily said, even though she had seen a cellphone before but this one was different.

"Turn it on," Harry said and when Tonks was about to lecture Harry on how muggle technology can't work in magical saturated environment. The eleven year old just stare at her and it shut her up.

When she push down on the 'On' button. The screen pops up and shows an image of a four by six inch screen. This screen wasn't on the phone but above it. On the screen it was showing a list of information that needed to be put in to continue.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Harry said and the word was entered next to name, while at the same time he pulls another one out. "Call me. Say it."

"Call H-Harry Kousaka," Tonks said and the screen change and show a number and it began to ring.

"Hello Tonks," Harry said and on the screen it showed Harry's face and when he brought his phone to his right ear the image changed to the number, "As you could tell I have one as will and you can call anyone on any line, company free of charge. It has a built in navigation rune, self sustaining power rune and several enchantments that you would love."

"Wah?" Tonks breathed out in amazemented.

"Oh Camera," Harry said and reach over to Tonks's cell and pushed a button. Suddenly Cellphone grew into a camera then it shrunk back to a phone.

"I-I-I can't take this," Tonks said putting the phone down, "it's too expensive!"

"Not on the market yet," Harry corrected, "I'm just testing it out for my friend who is the creator of this phone."

"But I," Tonks mumble.

"No buts," Harry said and hand the phone back to Tonks, "After all heavily saturated magical environment is what we need to see if this phone can take the stress."

"But it's a working technology!" Tonks hissed, "How is it possible!"

"Magic!" Harry said simply, "Same idea, same destination but different path to creating it. Enjoy."

"Thanks Harry," Tonks said blushing a little. "Did you hear about it?"

"The fact that Mister Montage and his cohorts were pulled from Hogwarts and the investigation halted so your family and the Montage would come to terms?" Harry said and the older girl slowly nod her head in surprised.

"How did you know that?" Tonks hissed softly.

"Lack of Mister Montage in the halls and the whispers among the Slytherin students," Harry said pointing to the Slytherin table, "And your Aunt taking the Noble title away from the Montage. Not to mentioned that your Aunt pretty much destroyed a Noble family. I believe your mother is sitting on a fortune at the moment and if she plays her cards right, your Family will gain a Lordship title."

"I don't have…you don't mean **her**?" Tonks said in shock.

"If, by her, you mean Narcissa Malfoy then yes, her," Harry said smiling at the girl, "I danced and talked with her. She's brilliant and cared for your mother."

"But, my mother was disowned?" Tonks said in matter-of-fact tone.

"You have the Blood of the House of Black coursing through your veins," Harry said getting into his teacher mode, "Your Grandmother was a Rosier, a second class Noble, who disowned your mother but your father is a Black a '**First Class Ancient Noble**'. How do you think your family started out their Law business? Your grandfathered silently paid for your mother's education as well as your fathers and put money forward. Granted it was supposed to be hushed hushed but words did spread thanks to your Second Cousin. Do you know what The Black Family motto?"

"Blood of a family before the blood of our enemy," Tonks recited what her mother would say every time she did things by herself without thinking of the consequences.

"That's right and do you know what that means?" Harry asks and she in turn nodded her head in realization. "I have in good word that she does care about your mother."

"But if my Grandfather wanted it to be a secret, Blacks are famous for keeping secrets, how did you know?" Tonks asks.

"Your Mother's Business Seal, it has a Quote on the left and right of the seal," Harry explained, "The quote was '_Sanguines Cognationes'_, a very popular phrase used by you Great Great Grandfather in the mid 18th century if one were to look in History event of Crimean War on the Magical side it was called Tri-war."

"But wouldn't people pick it up?" Tonks asks.

"No, English is English while we use Latin terms for spells we don't really use it for day to day speaking," Harry chuckled.

Tonks launch at Harry and smother his face in her chest with her arms wrapped around his head. She cheerfully said, "Thank you!"

Several nights later Harry was making his way back to his private dorm when he heard screaming and shouting. Look down a corridor Harry spot the Weasley twin barreling down the hall. They're face showed fear and death. They were about to pass Harry when Harry brings both his hands up and grab each of their shoulders.

"Both of you need to calm down!" Harry raised is voice to get their attentions.

"IT'S A MONSTER!" George said hiding behind Harry and Fred follows suit.

"What?" Harry asks.

"The monster on the third floor!" Fred answered terrified, they're voice were shaky and it didn't have their playful tone to it. After a moment of silent nothing happened. Harry looks over to Fred and then to George.

"I-I don't get it, it was right behind us!" George said, "Right Fred?"

"Yeah a giant three headed dog!" Fred chips in.

"You're talking about a Cerberus?" Harry asks in a tone that the twins had never heard of before, this tone was sharp and stern almost like McGonagall and Snape put together, "They mainly live in Greece and are great for guarding something. Should I be asking why you're trying to get into the Forbidden Corridor?"

"We just wanted to see why its so forbidden," Fred answer.

"The Headmaster has told us not too and we know why now," Harry lecture the twins who were on their knees and looking all ashamed because they were being scowled by an eleven year old, "A Cerberus is a dangerous creature but not to their owners or those who they consider friend. They are vicious against intruders. I'm surprised you're still alive!"

The twins nod to every word Harry said and agree to never venture towards the Forbidden Corridor. Deep inside Harry knew they would do it again because of their morbid curiosity and the courage to challenge anything. After the harsh lectures of safety and disappointment the Twins head back to the Gryffindor dorm but unknown to them. Harry cast a silent perimeter spell on the twins and the Forbidden Corridor. This spell would alert anyone anywhere near the Forbidden Corridor of the twins trespassing. The enchanted painting along the wall will mostly notice the intrusion and will alert any professors before the twins could ever get near the corridor that hid this Cerberus.

The next morning Harry was making his way down towards the Great Hall for breakfast when he bumped into a traditional dressed Indian girl. She had the red bindi on her forehead, and even though this was a private school, she was wearing her choli and langha. Her outfit was very colorful and full of many patterns. Her dark hair was in a plait pattern down her back. Also she was wearing her sandals, which at first glance would make people wonder why she would wear something like that to a place so cold. At a closer inspection Harry could tell that the sandals were spelled to keep the wearer warm and as will as her colorful choli and langha.

"Mubarak," Harry greets place his chin against his chest as if to do a nod and placing his both his palm together and near his heart. This was a Namaste, a greeting gesture in the Indian culture.

"Namaste," The girl said and repeat the gesture, "You are truly diverse."

"_Salem Aleikum. It is thanks to my family for taking me all over the world to meet new people," _Harry said in Hindi, which surprised the girl very much.

"I am amazed," she said smiling at Harry, "I didn't know you could speak other languages, I knew of your animal languages."

"Sentient," Harry corrected, "I can communicate with anyone and anything with enough sentient in their languages without learning it. That was the gift given to me by Seiryu."

"And yet you've studied Hindi," The girl said smiling at Harry.

"I did," answer Harry gently, "My name is Harry Kousaka, pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Padma Patil," Padma said and Harry knew her instantly, she was the girl that excused herself from the great Hall at the beginning of the feast during the first day. How he had forgotten her was a mystery all in itself.

"Why are you not heading to the great hall for breakfast?" Harry asks and he saw a pain look on her face, "Forgive me if I am intruding."

"It is not my favorite place," Padma confess looking down with distained.

"Is it because of the choice in food?" Harry asked and knew he was treading on dangerous grounds. Those with Hindi background consider cows to be sacred. Unlike the Western cultures who butcher and slaughter them like pest. Most of the foods in the great hall consist of beef here and there.

"You are correct," Padma answer looking down ashamed of her religious practice.

"Have you talked to any Professors?" Harry asks.

"I do not want to be demanding," Padma said and stare to the side, "Unlike my sister who choose to eat what she pleases."

Harry stares at the girl very carefully and notice several details that most would oversee. She was thin, thinner than most of her background in religious, culture and her family wealth. He could tell that she ate as much as possible during the holidays. If he had to guess she has food in her trunk but it won't last long. Complaining isn't one of the strongest points in her culture especially for a girl. She might have gotten food sent to her from her house but that may raise suspicions that will anger her Father. Harry looked at her closer and knew she's a traditional type.

"What would you like to eat?" Harry asks again but this time a little more forceful.

"Anything to fill my stomach," Padma answer unworldly tone, "I have eaten bread and drank water. These I can live with."

"I mean, if you want to eat anything you like, what would you like to eat?" Harry asks again and his eyes softens to see her quiver just bit.

"Hogwarts does not serve the things I wish to eat, I've researched their menus," Padma said sadly and she nervously clasps her hands together.

"Patil-san, please answer my question," Harry said looking at the girl who was starting to tremble.

"I-I-I would like to have puri with makhani arbi and stuffed tomatoes!" Padma shakily said and it all came out like a broken dam. Harry rush forward and caught Padma before she hits the floor. Padma was trembling uncontrollably and Harry had to calm her with a spell. While he was holding her he could hear her mumble many more dishes which he knew were vegetarians based food that are acceptable by Hindi standard.

After taking Padma to the hospital wing and explaining the situation to Madam Pomfrey Harry was making his way towards the Head Table in the Great Hall. To his right he spot what looks to be Padma but not. This girl looks exactly like her but she wasn't wearing her langha or choli. She seems to be having fun and talking to her friends. She was an outgoing girl who chose to not follow the constricted ancient laws and traditions.

"What can I do for you Mister Kousaka?" Professor Dumbledore asks when Harry reached the staff table.

"I would like to inform the Head of Ravenclaw about Padma Patil-san," Harry said softly and Professor Dumbledore gesture towards the Charms Professor, before Harry left he said, "and I would like to speak with you in private as will, Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Shall we go to the ante chamber?" Professor Dumbledore suggested and points to the door to Harry's right.

As both the Professors and Harry enters the chamber and the door shut. Professor Dumbledore has a gentle smile on his face and Professor Flitwick had a worry look.

"Professor Flitwick," Harry begins, "Padma Patil-san is in the Hospital Wing in a near starvation state. She told me she had nothing but water and bread ever since she came to Hogwarts."

"Bu-ut why?" Professor Flitwick squeak in astonishment.

"I presume she is a strict vegetarian?" Professor Dumbledore surmises looking troubled, "and you wish for Hogwarts to provide vegetarian cuisines for her?"

"If it isn't at all troubling," Harry answer staring at both the Professors, "If not then I can provide-"

"Consider it done," Professor Dumbledore interject and with a wave a small creature pops in, "Tanner, tell the kitchen to add vegetarian cuisines to our menu for Miss Patil and those who wish for it and as will as different food from around the world."

"Yes Professor," The creature said bowing and left with a pop.

"Now to tend to Miss Patil," Professor Dumbledore said and left the room with an anxious Professor Flitwick behind.

Two days later Harry was making his way to breakfast and spot Padma near the entrance to the great hall. Padma had a smile on her face and a glow that would make anyone blind. Her posture and figures were a little healthier than two days ago.

"Greetings," Harry said while doing the Namaste greeting.

"Salem Aliekum," Padma said, "Thank you for what you've done."

"It was my pleasure," Harry reply with a smile.

"Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore apologized to me for not considering other students and staffs background," Padma explains, "I told them that they didn't need to do so but they insisted for me to tell them if there's anything they could do to make my stay more pleasant."

"I hope you do not abuse it," Harry teased.

"No, I hope not," laugh Padma.

"Where will you have your meals now?" Harry asks.

"In an unused room near the great hall," Padma answer.

"Then shall we take our meals?" Harry suggested and head towards the classroom that Padma pointed too. The room that Harry and Padma had breakfast in was cozy and large. It had a single table with several foods on it. Two chairs were available for the two. They had puri, curry and other vegetable with hot Indian tea.

During the meal Harry found out a lot of things about Padma. She was the studious type unlike her sister who is more brash and headstrong. Padma loves to learn but never too obsessed about something. She even spoke of desire to become a Researcher of ancient Arts and Spells, albeit a little hesitant about revealing it but told Harry nonetheless. A really bold career choice because it's like being an archeologist and discovery lost spells. With that lost spell a researcher will find out how it is cast, why it is cast, who can cast it, when was it created, and how to use it to fit into the modern day society or if it is too dangerous.

In a gentle yet informative tone Harry told Padma of many avenues to take to achieve her goal. He told her of his many travels through some of the most ancient cities both abandoned and still standing. In quick succession Padma wrote down the names and place of those abandoned cities. Then Harry told Padma of the possibility of gaining the historical records from the Goblins in the European continent, Dwarven records in northern Asia Continent in Russia and the Japanese Yokai King in Orient state.

"But Japan isn't the main hub of magical orient activities and economy," Padma spoke in a matter of fact tone, "Shangri-La is."

"Very true but Japan is the best enchantment research country in the orient country and they are easily accessible unlike Dynasty um sorry China and or Shangri-La," Harry corrected and got a wide eye Padma for a replied, "Its like North America, which country has the most research groups for runic? You would say Warlock of America but Enchanteur de Canada has the highest research and spells in the upper hemisphere on the planet while Africa has the premier ancient enchantment research in the lower hemisphere."

"Egypt?" Padma asks.

"Correct," Harry answer.

Little by little Harry and Padma's private dinning area became an invested place for ideas and culture swap. Hermione was the first to join the group and it slowly grew. There was Tonks who was showing everyone her phone and how cool it was. George and Fred Weasley encourage pulling out jokes and would sometimes ask the group about a certain product they thought off. The Gryffindor Chasers who just loves to try out new food. Cedric joined the group just because he was curious about the room but grew to like it. After all that's where Harry was and he could get more Quidditch strategy tips from the prodigy mind. Speaking of Quidditch Oliver Wood, the Keeper for the Gryffindor, was there as will and always trying to squeeze the knowledge that Harry had on Quidditch. At times he would try to recruit Harry to no success.

Neville Longbottom was the other Gryffindor who joined as will. He was just as clueless as Cedric about foreign food that was outside of Europe. Though he was targeted for Harry to direct other occupants about any questions relating to Herbology. This gave Neville some small opportunity to talk about his passion and surprisingly his knowledge was well appreciated by the deviant twins. George and Fred asked Neville about plants that have a characteristic of something and Neville would answer. The knowledge may be plant base but to the twins it was gold for potions.

Surprisingly Harry would have the Sorting Hat join and talked about pasted events. Flynn was excited to part his knowledge to students who seeks it. Hermione being the most vocal with questions about the founders and other things as spells and potion were developed. Flynn would answer to the best of his ability. Even so he would not answer some questions that he felt they were not ready to know yet. One being how he was made and what spells were needed to create another hat like him.

One afternoon Harry was making his way to the Clubroom when Hermione suddenly pulled him to the side. She led him through several corridors and then into an empty classroom.

"Harry, do you know your real parents?" Hermione softly asks.

"Yes, they are Shigure Kousaka and-" Harry began but he stopped when she shook her head.

"I mean…" She fell silent and when she couldn't say anything she ruffle through her bag and pull out a book. This book was about being a parent and gives out great spells to care for the new born. Hermione shove the book into Harry's chest and he took it. There was a bright bookmark in the book and he went to it. The bookmark held a page on Parental testing and bloodlines to see who was the blood parent of a child.

"Hermione-chan," Harry began softly and grabbing both her shoulders so she would stop fidgeting, "I do not need to know who they are. My mother, Shigure Kousaka is my mother. She raised me as her own and there is nothing in this world will change my mind on that. Akisame-otou-san, Ba-otou-san, Hayato-otou-san, Sakaki-otou-san and Apachai-otou-san are my fathers. I don't need a test to know who is and who isn't my family."

Hermione didn't reply but looked down in disappointment. She thought that if Harry would know who his parents were then she was helping out.

"Hermione-chan," Harry said knowing that downward cast look and gently rub her shoulder to sooth her. He lifts her head to make eye contact with his and he gently said, "Thank you for trying to help me and I really appreciate it but I have my own family. I don't need strangers calling themselves my parents just because we have the same blood."

Hermione nod her head.

"Hermione, I'm going to tell you something about my past and please do not be alarmed, and I warn you it isn't pretty," Harry said gently and led his littler sister to a chair. "For the longest time I was abused before I was adopted." Hermione gasps in shock and lift her hands up to cover her mouth. "I don't know who they were but I remembered calling them Uncle, Aunt and there was Cousin. I was rescued by Apachai-otou-san and there I was taken to the hospital to be healed. I met my mother Shigure and my father Sakaki. While I was being taken care of the police couldn't find anything about my past. After a short time I was adopted by my mother and moved to Japan."

"The bad guys, what happened to them?" Hermione stammered.

"They weren't caught nor did anyone came forward to say they know me," Harry said.

"Do you know your real name?" Hermione asks.

"I know my real name, it's Harry Kousaka," Harry smile down at her.

"You're **birth** name," Hermione forcibly said wanting the right answer but she had to be specific.

"Yes, I know my birth name," Harry gently said.

"So what is it? Harry Johnson or Harry Merlin or Harry Malfoy?" Hermione adorably giggled at her jokes.

"No, it's Harry James Potter," Harry said.

Hermione went silent and blink a couple times. After another minute her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"But, you said you don't know your parents and these abusers didn't sound like a parent and and," Hermione said in one breath.

"I was told by Seiryu-sama, the Mystical Dragon that granted me my communication gifts and also my Sensei," Harry said softly and Hermione didn't know how to react to this.

On one hand she was about to question Harry on the credibility of a dragon but clamped her mouth shut when she remembered her days researching on the subject of Seiryu. On the other she was ecstatic because Harry Potter was right in front of her. Everyone would be all over him, asking questions and such and the girls…THE GIRLS! They would throw themselves at him. Not to mentioned that they were silently gathering fan girls in their not so secret fan club for Harry Kousaka. If they knew he was Harry Potter…

"Wh-why don't you go by Harry Potter?" Hermione finally asks.

"Because I am not Harry Potter," Harry said firmly, "I am Harry Kousaka, Apprentice to the House of Ryozanpaku."

"So it's not to keep enemies away?" Hermione asks hoping that was the real reason so she could keep this as a secret and the girls wouldn't advance on her big brother.

"I don't really care if everyone knows that I was ones Harry Potter," Harry said laughing and Hermione jaw slacked a little. "Imagine yourself as Hermione Granger one day and someone came up to you and said your name is actually Juliet Johnson."

"Okay, I'll keep this a secret," Hermione said smiling.

"Like I said before, you could tell everyone in school and I won't care because-"

"You're Harry Kousaka, I get it," Hermione said finally understanding her big brother. "But something's bothering me, Hogwarts has the best identification spells in the world. How did you trick Hogwarts from having it identifying you as Harry Potter?"

"The Acceptance letter," Harry calmly explained.

"I don't get it," Hermione honestly said a little softer than usual.

"Hogwarts Acceptance Letter has magic that was created for Aves Delivery system used thousands of years ago," Harry explained and went into his teacher mode Hermione so loved, "During the Apex of the Egyptian era they created many spells eventually became identifiable by many Aves species they've used. When someone creates magic or do a simple levitation spell they emit a residue of magic that animals pick up. Think of it as a scent for dogs to pick up. With me so far?" Hermione nodded reply. "Hogwarts used this basic knowledge and when they get a reply letter of acceptance reply it is stored in the Hogwarts…ummm, database if you will. After the reply it pretty much cascades from there."

"But my Acceptance letter said my name, Hermione Granger," Hermione counter.

"Because they were directly asking for you and you lived in Britain," Harry said softly, "I didn't get any and I was living in Japan at the time."

"But the Opening Feast, your name came up, will, your birth name," Hermione said remembering the feast.

"That did happen but I sent a request letter to Hogwarts. That letter was a simple letter asking admittance to Hogwarts. After it goes through it's the acceptance phase Hogwarts sends out an acceptance letter to the recipient, namely me," Harry said and looked at Hermione who was nodding in understanding. "That acceptance letter has what its call an Identify on the pages of parchment. When I open the letter it will give a quick scan of me and send it to Hogwarts to store in her database when I reply to the letter."

"Then it should've have your name on the First year Student's list," Hermione said a little baffled.

"That is true but I didn't send any reply letter after I received my acceptance letter," Harry explained and Hermione's eyes widen in realization. "The letter had both a list of things I need and the Platform number and where it was. I thought that Hogwarts databanks already added my name to the school ledger. I was wrong but now that I'm here the name Harry Potter will eventually fade from the database if he doesn't come next year. It's complicated, there's no way to know for sure until I actually see the runic spell work for it."

Hermione had her eyes wide open in shock and this was something she loved to find out and the reason why she keeps so close to Harry. He's a fountain of knowledge and come to think of it. Why wasn't it in Hogwarts, A History? Why did that book leave it out? It's an interesting tidbit about Hogwarts.

"Wait?" Hermione said focusing on Harry, "If you don't care that everybody knows what your birth names were then why don't you say anything about it?"

"It never came up," Harry answered honestly.

"Pardon?" Hermione said scrunching her eyes shut and replayed her entire year with Harry. "No one has ever asked you what your birth name was. When someone says that they were adopted instantly everyone automatically thinks that you don't know you're your maternal parent and by extension your birth name. If I didn't know any better I think you were trying to keep this a secret."

"You're over thinking this too much, Little sister," Harry said laughing and ruffling her hair in amusement.

So after the talk with Hermione, Harry was went to the clubroom. The club members called themselves the "Feast", though more so by the Weasley twins than any. Tonight Harry was introducing Southern Asian cuisine called Pad Thai and explaining how people of Thailand share their meals rather than have personal portion. The room was full and the table was turned into a round table with the middle gone. The students sat on the outside of the round table and there was a two-foot table space in front of them before meeting an empty space. The chairs were individual and not connect like the ones in the great hall. The middle space that was empty had a large inner round table that held the foods. A student could call for it and it will gently fly to them.

"As I was saying the food portions are for the family or large group," Harry explains while he was positioned in the middle of table, "Call out to the food and it will come to you. Table manners depend on the situations. For this situation be courteous and you can use a utensil. We have Pad Thai with chicken, Vegetarian Pad Thai for those who likes them, spring rolls, Pad See Ew is like Pad Thai but has a thicker noodle and Chicken Curry."

Suddenly the door to the room slams open and in walked a tall athletic build boy. He was the size of third year but Harry saw him in class and knew he was a first year. If Harry were to stand side by side with this boy, the other boy would be a good head taller than he was.

"Welcome, we have an empty seat so please join us," Harry polity said and indicate several empty chairs next to Padma.

"So, you're the kid who slap that stick in the mud Montage down a notch," The boy said loudly and Harry could tell it wasn't a compliment. "Names Cormac McLaggenn of McLaggen Dougal Family."

"Thank you McLaggenn-san," Harry said unsure how to reply and watch the boy strut to an empty seat next to Padma Patil. "Before we start I would like to remind everyone to keep an open mind about what we will be sharing and please do not do or say anything disrespectful of anyone's background or beliefs. Also please be mindful of others and show respect."

So the feast starts off quietly with everyone summoning the enchanted plates that held their dinner. Everyone seems to like the food and compliment on it. Hermione told everyone about how Thai people are well culture when it comes to food and how some of the foods are intermix with other countries that are close by their country.

"So you don't eat meat?" Cormac said in a matter of fact manner rather than in an asking tone to Padma who nod her head in answer, "That's mad of you, you should try it, good for the body in all."

"No thank you, but no, I appreciate the gesture," Padma said smiling at the boy who seems to be in a dazed.

Cormac on the other hand was confused. Meat was great and all. It was juicy and so good when done cooking. Also everyone eats it anyway and everyone should try. If it wasn't supposed to be eaten then it shouldn't be put on this earth anyhow.

"Just try it come on I guarantee you should like it," Cormac said stabbing a piece of chicken and put on Padma's plate. Padma on the other hand instantly put her utensil down and push the offending meat that was on the plate away from her.

"It is against my belief to eat them McLaggen," Padma said sternly, "and yes I've eaten them before but I chose not to eat them anymore."

"What why not," Cormac snaps and toss his fork on the table.

"In my belief it is instructed to not eat meat for it harms them," Padma explains, "Harming other creature of this world is against my religion and as will as my belief."

"Come on this chicken was probably killed painlessly," said Cormac, "So was the beef and-"

"To us Hindi's cows are sacred because they provide milk for us while we are young thus they are our second mother," Padma continue.

"Geesh you're religions mad, a lot of you are mad!" Cormac shouts out and after a moment he had a gleam in his eyes. He picks up a large chunk of beef and shows it to Padma who scoots away from it, "See this piece of beef, it took hours to get this nice piece of meat of a cow. You know most butcher likes to just gut them while they're alive and oh man you could hear 'em cow screaming in pain."

Padma's eyes began to tear up from hearing the description of how cows were butchered and killed. Cormac didn't notice the tears and kept on teasing the Indian girl about some random cow.

"That will be enough!" Harry said grabbing Cormac's wrist and pull the offending meat away from Padma. Katie and Angelina pull the sobbing Padma away before she burst in hysterical tears.

"What, I was just having fun, no need to be in my business in all," Cormac said trying to pull his arm out of Harry's strong grip, key word was trying. For the first time Harry had to look up at someone his age. Cormac was indeed going to surpass six feet before he reaches his third year.

"You've broken one of the Rules at Feast Club, therefore you are never to return!" Harry said sternly, "No wonder you're father lost his Lordship."

Oh the implication was there and everyone knew it.

"Watch what you say!" Cormac snaps again trying to get free from Harry's strong grip, "I will bring the McLaggenn name back to its glory!"

"You won't but your cousin might," Harry said and let the boy's arm go.

Suddenly Cormac's launch a right hook at Harry who saw that coming miles away. Our young magister weave back easily dodging the attempts. Cormac went for a straight jab which Harry block using his palms. Harry step forward and grab both fists and place it on the boy's chest. In one quick move Cormac was launch off his feet and tumble backwards over the table and into the center of the room where the foods were.

Harry waves his hands to tell everyone in the room to put down their wands. He got up on the table and looking down at the fool of a boy.

In frustration Cormac jolted up and grab beater size spoon and tried to hit Harry's legs but the magister expertly cartwheel of the table at the same time dodging the assault. Cormac spin around and bat the smaller boy. The black hair boy brought up both is forearms and effortlessly block the onslaught that Cormac was doing with the large spoon. A second later Harry broke the large spoon with his other forearm.

Cormac back pedals after seeing this boy's strength. He pulls out his wand and was about to cast a spell when ten knifes magical appear all around his head and pining his wand hand to the table without breaking the skin. Harry had his right hand outstretched and circles of ancient runes emit around his right hand.

"Leave your wand," Harry said coolly and Cormac drops his wand. With a wave the wand float into his hand and the knives vanish into mist. "Now get out!"

Cormac struggles to move and there was a wet spot from where he stood. Harry took on threatening step and the boy launch out of the room.

Harry rush over to Padma who stops crying and was staring at Harry in amazement, "Patil-san are you okay."

"Yes," Padma answer amazed at Harry's skills, "That was amazing."

"It was nothing," Harry said and pull out a handkerchief and wipe the tears from Padma's face.

"No, really that was _amazing_!" Padma said again and really emphasis amazing, "And call me Padma, please."

"Yeah mate!" Fred said and throw some punches in the air to show is enthusiasm, "Where you learn all that and your arm oh dear Merlin!"

"Quick to Madam Pomfrey! It must be broken!" Hermione command Harry and tries to take him to the hospital wing.

"I'm fine," Harry said gently and shows the room that his elven year old arm was working perfectly, "Besides that was nothing compared to what I was tested with."

"Wha!" Cedric said.

"I believed those were Karate moves when you were blocking his hits. In one of their training, their body are put to the test by getting hit by objects to test strength and pain threshold," Someone said at the door and in walk an Asian girl with a Ravenclaw color robe, she then place her left hand over her right fist and said, "Su Li, please to meet you."

"Please to meet you, Li-san" Harry said and did the traditional Chinese greeting called Gong Shou. He places his left hand over his right fist and places it slightly between his chest and eyes.

"I did not know you knew Chinese martial arts and other kenpo," Su said walking into the room, "I may ask to spar with you one day but not today."

"Welcome to the Feast Club, Li-san," Harry greet.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the reviews that came my way.

Some of you were wondering if Harry will take up the mantle of Potter or the Potter Vault...Suffice to say I will not spoil it.

Action scenes are not my forte and yes I do see it in my head and how it went but translating it on paper is a little difficult, for me that is.

Also I apologized in advance if there are any spelling and grammar errors. I tried my best to find them and I know a lot will leaked through and I really really thank you all for putting up with my mistakes.

8 Midnight stroll

Words about Harry's fight with Cormac reach every ear of Hogwarts's students and when it finally reaches the ears of the staffs. Harry had to explain the situation that aroused to the fight. His friends who were there even gave testimonial evidence to the professor and they profess to the professor to not punish Harry. Surprisingly, the Staff believed the stories and punished Cormac for instigating the fight and show of disrespect to other students. Also Harry delivered the wand to Professor McGonagall who looked like she swallowed a handful of lemon drops. Gryffindor was down by a hundred points and the lions were glaring at the tallest first year.

"So Harry was like bam and he was turning circles around that idiot and wamo! Cormac was launched over a table and into a bunch of food!" Fred and George were in the Gryffindor common room sharing the story with whoever would listen. This would be their fifteenth day they were telling the story.

"Then Cormac grabbed a large spoon while Harry was standing on the table. Harry did this amazing flip dodging the attacks," Fred said and his twin mimed the motion of swinging a bat like a fool. "But you've got to be there to see Harry blocked all the hits without trying and boom! It shattered into pieces."

"Then Cormac back pedals and tried to pull out his wand but Harry won't have any of that!" Fred said and George wagging their index finger as if telling someone no. "Thousands of knives popped out of nowhere and pinned the poor boy. Still, it was really something to actually see Cormac pissed himself in a puddle."

"Ah ah aahhhh, dear brother you've forgotten the most important part," Fred said tutting his twin.

"Not to mention Harry's wicked and awesome delivery of," George chimes gushingly and then the twin turn towards the audience and said it at the same time in a steely cool manner, "Get out!"

The audiences applaud at the ridicules re-enactment.

"Thank you, thank you," Fred and George said bowing to their audience which consist surprisingly consist of half the Gryffindor house.

When the clap stops another slow but annoying clap echo in the crowded common room. Cormac McLaggen was clapping and had the annoyance look on his face. His clap was loud and forced.

"That was mighty fine acting," Cormac said through grit teeth.

"Why thank you, McLaggen," Fred and George said at the same time that made the recipient all the more angrier.

The crowds sniggered at Cormac's face.

"You think its funny? How about you come up and face me!" Cormac pull out his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mister McLaggen!" Professor McGonagall walks into the common room eyeing the first year with a gazed that could cower most monsters, "Detention with me now. And you two stop this re-enactment it's discouraging."

"But there are no gossips for us to play with," George said teasingly.

"To true, dear brother," Fred said smiling at the strict Professor.

On the other side of the castle's ground sits a young long black hair boy who was sitting on the ice-covered lake. He was shirtless and wore only his gi. He sat cross-legged and had both his hand on his lap. His eyes closed and his breathing frost in the cold winter season.

"He's out there again," A girl said using her telescope that was supposed to be used for her Astronomy class.

"Again?" George said walking to the window to see a single figure on the frozen lake, "What's he doing?"

"He's going to catch hyperthermia!" Hermione shriek and everyone who didn't grow up in the muggle world looked at her like she just made up a word, "It's a condition where your body shuts down because of the cold and it could lead to death."

"Harry's meditating," Padma's twin said, "I heard Su from Ravenclaw does it too but not out there."

"But why?" Fred and George ask.

"Training," Professor McGonagall said after telling Cormac to go to her office, "He has told the other Professors about his unusual training regimen and asked us not to worry. Now away from the window."

"Training for what?" Fred asks his brother.

"Let's go ask the kid himself!" George said and they were off towards Harry.

Back on ice, Harry was slowly breathing in and out. His skin radiate heat that was abnormal for a person. His hair tied in a ponytail and the top of his head was catching the falling snow. Orochi was off to the side curled up and watching Harry with his yellow eyes. Orochi was out here waiting for his friend to finish with his training. The cold didn't bother the snake one bit but the only thing that bothered the snake was the waiting.

"Hey Harry old pal!" Fred said rushing out to talk to Harry and George was right behind him. The rest of the Feast club was following the twins albeit walking instead of running. Suddenly Orochi enlarge himself and got in Fred's way. Fred on the other hand slips and would've cracked his head but he was save by Orochi's large tail.

Orochi put the red head on his feet and the snake shook his head. He then places the tip of his tail to his lip to tell the twins to be quite and not interferes with Harry's meditation.

"I guess we have to wait," Fred said seeing Orochi shrink back to his smaller size.

"Yeah," George said and the rest of the group caught on.

"This must be really difficult," Hermione said feeling the cold chills even from wearing her fur coat and abundant of winter clothes.

"It is," Su said next to Hermione. Ever since the incident with Cormac, Su had joined the Feast club and would part her knowledge of China and they learned that the magical side of China was called Dynasty. Su has also taught about Chinese culture and history. Once in a while Harry and Su would spar in that room with the tables and chairs on the wall. The spars were light and focus more on the forms.

"How so?" Neville chatter and knew that his clothes needs to re-charmed with the warming spell.

"The conditions are harsh," Su began, "The mind and body must become one to over come the great cold. The ice will freeze anything that it touches. The wind is piercing cold, the coldest you will ever feel and more damaging than a hot knife. This condition will test his will, body, and soul."

"Whyyyy?" George and Fred whine.

"Oh I get it!" Hermione said and gasps at the revelation, "George, Fred imagine this is training for Quidditch. How long do you think you could stay flying up there in the air on the coldest weather possible and only wearing your gear that doesn't give you much warmth?"

"Not long," The Twins said in unison.

"Okay, this training will train your body to endure the cold and train your mind to tell you that 'hey this ain't nothing compared to what you've done before'," Hermione said gleefully, "and you could-"

"Fly longer and better than anyone out there and we could be in the best shape compared to the rest!" The twin said bulging their eyes out.

"Wait, wait, wait you want us to do this?" Oliver Wood said out of the blue.

"I highly recommend you don't," Padma cautiously said, "This kind of training takes years to master and even under strict supervision from a master. Harry had told us numerous Masters had been teaching him."

Oliver Wood, the maniac known was the Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor knew better than to challenge Padma's warning. After all he was put in the hospitable wing for a day just because he thought he could use a stick as a weapon without proper training.

After another minute has past another red head joined the group.

"Oy!" Ron Weasley shouts out getting the groups attention. "What's the dark tosser doing? Trying to make you die in the cold?"

"Oh shut it Ron," Fred snaps at his little brother.

"Shut it? Mum will be hearing from this, you hear!" Ron angrily said and sidesteps the group and large snake to make his way towards the Harry.

"You're going to stop him, right?" Katie asks Orochi who stare at the group and shrug, meaning I don't care.

"Oy you lunatic!" Ron shouts at Harry, "You going to die you loony! What? Pretending to go deaf?"

The group was snickering on the inside and Ron's action was making it harder for them to hold it in. Ron was yelling and screaming at Harry who might be ignoring the red head or not hearing him at all. Several times Ron tries to touch Harry but backed off and he even tries to prod the meditating eleven year old. Harry gave no reaction and was still sitting on the ice.

"Well, if you aren't doing anything then don't mind me," Ron said and points his wand at Harry, "How about another hair color."

Instantly Harry shot out his hand and grab Ron's right wrist. Harry reverse summersault and in that one roll Harry was on top of Ron. He had his left fist cock back to punch the poor boy. The punch misses and hit the ice and on impact it went through the, god knows how many thickness it was, piece of ice.

A second later Orochi wrap himself around Harry and then gather everyone who was on the frozen lake. Barely a fraction of a second behind a running snake was an avalanched of ice breaking into chunks. Orochi had to huff it with numerous bodies he had to carry like a useless horse. When he made it to the shore the entire frozen lake was broken up.

Orochi let everyone get off of him but threw the annoying loud mouth onto a pile of snow. With a stare that told everyone, "That's why you don't interrupted Harry's Meditation."

"Orochi, why did you interrupt my meditation?" Harry said getting up and brushing snowflakes out of his hair.

"_Hey wasn't me!"_ Orochi shot in hotly, _"It was that red head you kept ignoring and thanks to me I saved all you friends from your one punch destruction of ICE!"_

"Oh," Harry said staring at the broken lake that used to have nice single ice sheen. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yep fine and dandy," Fred said and then both his twin and himself turn towards their little brother, "Don't mind us, cause we are going to have a talk with our dear brother, see you tonight."

After the debacle that was later dubbed 'Ice Destruction' by every one at Hogwarts we find Harry making his way towards the Great Hall for dinner. This was because Feast Club had nothing new to show. Padma told everyone that she had already eaten and after several insistent that she had homework to finish Harry let up. Ron on the other hand was spreading rumors about Harry and how he used dark magic to destroy the iced lake surface. To everyone else, especially the purple dressed Malfoy, made fun of Ron's outcry. It went on for a couple months and no one seems to do anything about it, which got on the Youngest Weasley's nerve.

Several of Harry's friends tried to understand why he wasn't trying to counter Ron's claims. His only reply was to let Ron bark as much as he likes and eventually he will stop.

"So why is Ron, like that?" Hermione asks the twins one day in the library.

"Well, we don't know really," said Fred and Harry came to the table where they were sitting at and plop three large tombs down.

"He had a preconceived notion as to what is good and what is evil," Harry began and spread out the three tombs not looking his friends. He opens a book and continues saying, "As an adolescent child, he was taught to think this way or that by parents or his surrounding. Mimicking what the surrounding gives off and tries to emulate it so he could be a good boy."

"Mum and dad never talked about the war or nothing," George interject, "and we were to young to know the difference."

"Outside influences then," Harry said opening up another tomb that was red and it had steel bindings on the spine and steel corners with a wolf like emblem on the front, "Books, news paper reports and rumors could shape anyone perceptions of anything. Snakes are evil thus anyone who has them, is evil. Chant this out to anyone who is still learning to walk and talk. They would take these notions into law given by god or in your case Merlin."

"Percy!" The Twins shot in.

"Pardon me," Hermione stare at the outburst.

"No, no, Percy's our brother, stick in the mud that one is," Fred said with distain, "Always tattled on us, even when we didn't do nothing. He's the fifth year red head prefect."

"Yep, always saying how evil this and evil that," George toss in, "Loves the Ministry and we have no doubt in our minds that he will be one of them."

"Well, we've got to go before our dear little brother cause any more trouble," Fred said getting up and follow by George.

"And here I thought we're the trouble maker!" George said and they laugh it off while getting chased out of the library by Madam Pince.

"Or he's just looking for attention," Harry said offhandedly and Hermione didn't really agree with that notion.

Sure Ron Weasley's a big jerk, loud and obnoxious with the intelligent of an ant. Why would he want attention to his annoying side was a question that Hermione was thinking off? Hermione knew before she befriends Harry her intelligence annoyed others around her and she kept it down to not bring attention to herself after she found out that her cleverness wasn't appreciated. If Ron wants to act the fool, who's to stop him from doing it. Besides she quite enjoyed his conspiracy theory tantrums that make the Quibbler sound sane.

Harry was looking through the three books that consist of many accounts of magical creature activity. The creatures are werewolves, centaurs and the fey. Hermione was staring down at her notes for potion and her curiosity got the better of her and she peers over to see what Harry was doing.

She spots a book that describes the creatures of the Fey and she sees Harry writing down in his notebook. The writing wasn't English nor was it Japanese. It looks like a bunch of circles and interlocking circles and circles within circles. This style of writing and language was very strange to Hermione. At first glance she thought Harry was doing a Geometry equation but the way Harry was making those circles and scripts were intentional. Just like one would do when writing.

"You could try to decipher it but you do not have any materials to compare it too," Harry said and Hermione squeaks and jump back in to her chair. He stares up at Hermione with a smile, "You know, your curiosity will get you in so much trouble one day."

"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly.

"Its okay," Harry answer and gave her a warm smile, "Just be careful next time, some knowledge could be dangerous."

"I know," Hermione whispers shamefully.

"And Hermione-chan, you don't have to interrupt anybody or try to change subjects when it comes to my birth parents," Harry softly said.

The girl twelve-year-old girl instantly went red in the face. It was true, ever since she found out that Harry Kousaka was indeed Harry Potter. She had done many things to change topics about anything that came close to Harry's birth identity. Some of the questions were really harmless but Hermione saw it differently.

Schooling herself she replies, "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me," Harry said smiling at the red face girl, "You and I are friends to the bitter end."

"Okay!" Hermione said and deep down inside she also made a little promise that she will without a doubt keep his name a secret and keep everyone from ever finding out.

"Is there something on your mind?" Harry asks Hermione.

"You haven't been forward with their information, the Magister?" Hermione whispered trying to bring up the subject. "Why is that?"

"Magic is a very dangerous things as well as information," Harry said looking up from his notebook and tombs. "You know that a magister is a branch of magic users that has been around since the time of Merlin." Hermione nod her head and Harry suggested, "You should travel outside of England, maybe France, they have a good stock of public library that might have what you're looking for."

Hermione's eyes widen and suddenly she was jittering with excitement. She had been going to France for three years during the summer with her parents to go to a Dentistry convention. This year she was thinking of going to the magical side of France and now she has a destination and purpose.

"Um, Harry-onii-san," Hermione softly said and pointed to Harry's semi-hidden gold and silver manacles, "I've seen you with them but the robes hidden it a lot of times. What are they?"

"Manacles," Harry said sarcastically and Hermione narrowed her eyes not finding his joke at all funny. "I've had these for over two years now. It was given to me for training when I first start out my magical lessons. Originally I was a normal magic user but over time while I study martial arts I developed chi. So, with these manacles I can safely channel chi and magic without blowing myself up. On the left is my magic and on the right his my chi."

"Chi?" Hermione asks.

"It's magic but different. As a magic user you will recycle ambient magic all around you through your magical core. That's why you feel livelier at Hogwarts and didn't you feel different when you were home over the winter hols?"

Hermione nodded her head remembering sleeping a lot and almost missed her deadline for getting her homework done.

"Chi users create energy from within with the help of exercises and training," Harry explains.

"That sounds amazing!" Hermione chimed in looking at her friend in amazement.

"It's not," Harry warned her, "Mixing chi energy and magic energy together can literally tear your whole body apart and explode from the inside out. These manacles helps me with that."

"Really?" Hermione asks in shocked.

"Yes, it is extremely dangerous without the proper training and guidance," Harry stated.

"Can you explain to me what a magister are again?" Hermione asks even though she'd heard his explanations from far away at the beginning of the year.

"Well, to put it bluntly a magister are magic users who uses ancient magic that differs from what you learn at Hogwarts," Harry gently explains, "I am a Magister Magi in training, while I am not a magister magi, and magically I am very well versed in combat and magic knowledge. To be consider a Magister Magi I need to find or recruit a Minister Magi."

"That's a lot to take in," Hermione scribble down as much as she could.

"There's a village in Wales you could visit," Harry offered again, "They could explain a lot better than I could."

"What's a Minister Magi?" Hermione asks a little curious because it sounded important.

"As a Magister magi I need to find a partner in arms, so to speak," Harry said and then Orochi pops out of nowhere jolting Hermione in her seat. "Magister is the magic user while the Minister is anyone he or she desire, a magic user, fighter, healer, the list is endless."

"I've never heard of this?" Hermione said a little skeptical.

Harry slowly gave a chuckle that vibrates through the library like sunshine casting on a gloomy day.

"No you wouldn't, but you know who's the most famous Magister of all time?" Harry asks and Hermione shook her head. "I will give you one guess and one hint. This person is the most iconic person in magical history. You will never stop hearing this name where ever you go in magical world."

"You don't mean Merlin?" Hermione asks in shock.

"Bingo! A million points to Gryffindor!" Harry teased, "Merlin or Mary-len was a magister who-"

"Merlin's a girl?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, and before you ask any more question, let me tell you the answer that you will be asking soon," Harry gently interject, "History has been rewritten to fit society of that times mindset. Yes they changed Mary-Len's sex so they could have a male dominant society."

"I see," Hermione said and then she asks, "Who was her partner?"

"Do you have to asks?" Harry said in a teasing tone and then Hermione's eyes went wider then dinner plates, "Correct, King Arthur of Britain and Son to Uther Pendragon."

"So if you become partner with a magister, what do you get out of it?" Hermione asks.

Suddenly Orochi slither onto a table and pull out several pamphlets of wedding dress, day care and the likes that goes along the line of a relation from dating to marriage and birthing a child.

"Not helping Orochi," Harry bops the snake over the head with the tome he was reading. Looking over he saw Hermione red face and looking at all the pamphlet. "As Magister Magi it is kind of a tradition to find a Minister Magi of opposite sex. This way it will lead to marriage and well…procreation."

Hermione sudden beat red face radiate with embarrassment and she then threw everything in her bag and dash out the library while shouting over her shoulder, "THANK YOU, I NEED TO GO NOW!"

Later that night Harry was still at the library and when it as time to close he somehow convinced Madam Pince to let him stay a while longer. He only had three books and when he was done with it the books will fly off to its proper shelf and luckily these books aren't from the restricted section or it would've screamed at him. So at the moment Harry had one of the Hogwarts ghost watching him with a vigilant eyes. Harry wasn't very afraid or mind the guardian like ghost who was just there to make sure the boy didn't steal or destroy the books.

After another hour Harry called it quite bid the ghost good night. The books automatically lift off the table and floats back to their shelves.

On the way to his dorm room Harry had over heard arguing. With instinct he slid into a dark corner and spot two professors. One was Professor Snape and the other Professor Quirrell. The way the body posture was telling Harry it was that Professor Snape was pressuring the scared Professor. After a moment of exchanging's of words Professor Snape walks away.

"Find a way," a small whisper hissed and Professor Quirrell whimpers, "Need more blood."

As Harry was making his way towards his dorm after Professor Quirrell left. Suddenly Harry was grab from behind and there he was faced to face with the Filch the caretaker.

"Out after curfew!" Filch spit out and his eyes gleams with glee. "Let's have a word with the Headmaster shall we?"

Filch led Harry up the Headmaster's office and told the professor the details. Harry on the other hand stayed quite and was given a punishment to spend detention with Hagrid, the Grounds Keeper. This was confusing since Hagrid or Rubeus Hagrid wasn't part of the Hogwarts teaching staff. Detentions are taken with the professor not caretakers or grounds keeper.

The next night Harry was taken to Hagrid's hut and found that he wasn't the only one. There was Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. There were two people who shouldn't be near each other much less be talking to one another. Draco was surprisingly dressed like a young wizard boy rather than his lack of choices given by the Weasley twin in the clothes department. From what Harry heard the twins were running Draco's pocket money to the ground and every week they had him buy new clothes.

"Oy, what the lot o' you doing?" Ron said.

"Obviously I'm here the same reasons as you," Draco snaps, "Although I feel sorry for those who can't grasps total obviousness."

"You called me an idiot didn't ya!" Ron shouts out.

"There kids, shut ya traps boy!" Hagrid said over the shouting's and came out of the hut. He had his crossbow in his hand and lamps in the other, "Well time to go."

"Go where you buffoon?" Draco snaps.

"Inta' the forest o' course!" Hagrid said handing Harry a lamp.

"What?" Both Draco and Ron shout.

"We can't go in there, there's monsters and stuffs!" Ron said hyperventilating.

"Yeah and werewolves!" Draco pitches in.

Harry was staring at the two and chuckled at their over exaggerated reasons.

"What's so funny?" Draco snaps at Harry, "You think this is funny do you! Well, I don't!"

"There are no werewolves around Hogwarts," Harry said calming the blonde down, "Only regular wolves and other mundane creatures. Though there are centaur tribes or herds and not to mention the whispers of a creature that isn't supposed to be here."

Hagrid grip his crossbow and had a look of shame.

"Let's go!" Hagrid said and usher the three boys into the forest.

Harry for his part had never entered the forest before and there were good reasons to not too. The forest is part of the centaur boundaries and if you didn't have permission then they could kill you without hesitation. The centaurs of England are mostly bands of tribes living on the enchanted plains that are spelled to hide from unwanted eyes. While the forest centaurs use the forest to do the hiding.

"Why are we going to the forest Hagrid-san?" Harry asks the Grounds Keeper.

"Something's killing o' Unicorns," Hagrid said of handedly, "We're here ta find out what?"

"Not a poacher," Harry said matter of fact, "Poachers don't enter the Forest this deep and they will die from hunger rather than getting eaten by something."

"Right!" Hagrid said and he looks off to Harry and he caught it, "Um, so you can talk to magical animals?"

"Sentient Hagrid-san," Harry corrected and getting rather annoyed by the implications of it, "Magical or not, I can communicate with them if they are sentient enough."

"Then you could talk ta me boarhound," Hagrid said and point his large finger at the dark blue boarhound that was following them for a while.

"Yes and he said you shouldn't have a dragon living in your cabin," Harry whisper to Hagrid who instantly look over towards the blonde and red head.

"Please don't tell no one," Hagrid said nervously, "I do anything for a dragon so please don't tell no one."

"What is this dragon?" Harry asks and hops over a large root.

"Norwegian Ridgeback, I called her Norbert," Hagrid answer and cautiously kept his voice down so the other two students couldn't hear him.

"Hmm," Harry thought at first, "I recommend you move Norbert to a more open area."

"But if I do tat then everyone would see her and take her away!" Hagrid moan.

"Hagrid-san, were you the first person Norbert saw?" Harry asks and got a nod, "Then you've got nothing to worry about. In article 2 sections B9 of Magical Creature Protection Act. A Ridgeback, especially the Norwegian one, is protected and since you were the first she saw. She considers you a mother and will need your care for quite some time. The government could take her away but that will only speed up her death. Without her mother, you, she will not eat nor survive."

"But that's good, right?" Hagrid said a little excited.

"Yes," Harry said patting the large man on the leg, "No matter what, they can't take her away not even for dragon parts. She is under the Magical Protection charter and by magic they can never do anything to her if anyone tries anything they will have to deal with the International Confederation of Wizards. Unless Norbert goes on a rampage and kills everyone."

"She won't do that. I'll teach her ta be good!" Hagrid whisper.

Harry nods his head and suddenly he hears footsteps. He stops dead and Hagrid did as will and brought up his crossbow. Ron and Draco bump into Hagrid. Draco was about to make a retort when three centaurs walk into the clearing.

"Ello Bane, Magorian, and Ronan," Hagrid said lowering his crossbow.

"Hagrid," the one called Bane said and looks at the children, "Children of Hogwarts? Hagrid you shouldn't bring them in here! Much less allow them too! Unicorns have been found dead as of late!"

"That's what I'm here to find out," Hagrid said.

"Yes, but with children?" Bane snaps who was pacing back and forth, "OF all the foolishness you have done over the years this has been the most irresponsible."

"Well, Dumbledore said it was okay," Hagrid tried to calm the centaur down.

"The Headmaster allowed this?" Magorian asks and her mother feature instantly changed into that of a raging wolf, "Your elders care little for these younglings?" She then stare down at the three student but her eyes lingered on Harry far longer than she liked. "Two of your students could barely survive if any creature of the forest attacks."

"I see you have good eyes," Draco said puffing out his chest.

"Both you and the red head would died," Magorian said instantly and then point at Harry, "My eyes tells me he's far more trained than your eldest students at your stone school."

Harry walks forward and stares up at the three centaurs that were looking down at the boy with distain. Harry put his right arm outstretched with his fingers pointing out showing his five fingers as if his hand were placed on a table. The number five was significant to the centaurs just because of the how it represents the five strengths of their being. These representations are speed, sight, strength, healing, and most of all the intellect to decipher the stars.

"I humbling asks your forgiveness Stargazers," Harry said walking forward and gave a deep respectable bow. "We did not ask for safe passage and for that, I will craft you a gift come 'morrow."

All three centaurs stare down at the child with looks that would make most trembles and run. Bane steps forward, being the eldest and most skills in hunting. He then looks up at the stars and then backed to the boy.

"Your gifts will not be needed," Bane said backing away from Harry, "For it is in the stars that foretold your arrival in our domain. Yet you have been the talk of the forest, they called you the Voice."

"That's a lofty name," Harry said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Your Gifts from the Ancient Dragon has not gone to waste," Magorian said smiling down on Harry, "You're a special human."

"Thank you," Harry said a little unsure on how to take it.

"Hunt well, we will be close by," Bane said and all three centaur gallop away.

"Okay," Hagrid said after, "Let's split up."

"I get the dog!" Draco instantly said.

"O'Course if you want him but Fangs a ruddy coward," Hagrid said, "You're coming with me Weasley. Shoot up red sparks if you see any trouble."

It was now Draco, Harry and Fang. Harry was in the lead because of his tracking skills and also Draco was a coward. The forest was quite, too quite and he was on alert. Suddenly he spot several hoof prints on the ground and tracks of silver, unicorn blood. Harry held up his hand to stop the group. He slowly crept towards a large tree and peer around it. There he spot a hooded figure bent over a unicorn in a large clearing. This figure wasn't chopping the unicorn nor was he taker measurement like a poacher would.

"What is it?" Draco whispers from behind the tree and Harry wave at the boy to be quite.

"Stay, Fang, be quite," whispers Harry to the whimpering boarhound, which almost gave their position away. "Orochi?"

The snake slithers out of Harry's sleeve and stare at the figure. Orochi's eyes pierce the magical veil that hid the culprit. His eyes spot several runic and magical pulses from the back of the figures head. When the figure did something to the unicorn it glow and pulse like a heartbeat. Orochi's yellow eyes spot death hovering above the figure, waiting for its chance to pounce on it.

"_At Death's door,"_ Orochi whispers and the figure throws its head up and looks around the forest. It screeches several times and echoes throughout the forest. Fang bolt out of his place and Draco follow suite.

Harry brushes his hand over his face and a white mask appears. His robe changed color from black to pure white. He jumps out from behind the tree and pull out his staff from his manacles. This staff was a magister staff and a quarterstaff fused together. It was deep red and had several gold metal bands on both ends.

Without warning the creature sent out several spells at Harry barely dodge from. Harry move from behind a tree and dodge the onslaught of spells hurling his way. Several of those spells were exploding and creating havoc. The young Magister toss out several knives that went through the creature.

"Intangible spell!" Harry state seeing the spell for the first time. Suddenly the creature flies straight at Harry and he swing down with his staff. A slice of energy shot out of the staff's arc and knock the creature back. With that hit Harry throws one knife at the foot of the down creature and it groggily got up. The dagger started to sparks. The creature didn't have time to get away and was met by a thousand volt of electricity.

Harry starts to send out spells after spells, which misses the weaving creature. This thing was flying around the forest and Harry was also dodging the creature's spells that were thrown at him.

Our young Magister bat several spell with his staff and it shock the creature to pause for a moment. After the pause the Creature start to send out a sickening green spell.

"_MOVE_!" Orochi hissed and Harry did as he was told. This spell was dark and its intent was pure death. This spells that was being hurled at Harry was the Infamous Killing Curse that claimed everyone it touches save for **one time**.

Suddenly the surrounding area began to freeze up and the air gotten colder than it was before. Several icicles began to form around Harry and another second later it was launch at the creature. This creature gave a blood churning screams. The creature falls to the ground with a sickening crunch yet something wasn't right.

The hooded creature was slowly getting up after the ice attacks and the frozen spikes shattered into millions of piece leaving the creature unharmed. Without warning Harry was blasted back into a tree. The impact knock the wind out of him but it wasn't like getting hit by Apachai-tou-san. Harry then stood on the true while putting magic on his feet to be parallel with the ground. The creature looked in confusion and didn't know what Harry was doing. Harry's display of magic and power were confusing at best.

Harry looks down at the creature and he crouch downward. An array of runic circles glow underneath his feet and he launched forward like a cannon at the creature. He held out his left hand another array of circles appear and shot out fires balls at the creature who blocked the spells with it's own magical barrier. Our magister then came to the shield and went through it knowing that the shield would only protect against magic based attacks. His staff in hand he swings downwards only to go through the creature's body.

The creature sent out a blast and it knocks Harry backwards. He flip in the air and land gracefully. The cloaked creature rush forwards and Harry lifts up his left feet that were closest to the creature. Time slows down and underneath Harry's feet glowed a small words written in circle. His feet came crashing down to the ground and time resume to have a piece of the ground burst upward to block the creature's advancement. The terra that burst in front of the creature was blasted into dust by said creature.

With a flick of his hands he had his staff aimed at the creature beyond the dirt. The creature burst from the dust and came at Harry. The young magister quickly mutter several sentences and thousands magical blue arrows shot out at the creature. The arrows easily hit the invisible shield surrounding the creature and half of them bounced right off. The impact on the shield was visible when Harry saw several lines if cracks.

"What are you?" The creature hissed floating away from Harry.

When Harry didn't reply the creature screech out in anger and sent a barrage of spells the young magister didn't know. It was like millions of magical arrows sent his way and Harry muster up a shield. The attack crashed into his shield and after three second the shield began to crack under the pressure. Harry ground his teeth trying to keep up the spell and think of a way to defeat this creature that he did not know about.

A roar came from his left and he spot a large lion charge his way. Harry released his shield spell and dodges the lion by jumping in the air. A hydrant of fire shaped in a serpent came crashing down on Harry. He couldn't dodge nor he had the time to cast a shield. The body of the white robe figure crashed down onto the ground and he landed on his feet creating a spider web crater. His white robe charred and several burned off. His left arm was blustering in third degree burn. Harry dashed around dodging oncoming spells.

"That's impossible!" The creature screeched seeing it's attacked didn't kill the white robe figure.

The creature sent a spell at a tree and shatters it into splinters. The tree heave back and forth not known which way to fall but the creature pull the tree with it's magic and it was aiming towards the unicorn. Harry instantly vanish and appear beside the unicorn and caught the tree with both his hands held high. Above his hands glowed a runic array spell to keep the tree from fall. The creature chuckle and sent numbers of spells to the white-cloaked figure. Orochi wrap himself around Harry's torso, like armor, taking the blunt of the spells and even though he was taking the lethal dose the pressure and force were still impacting on Harry.

The spells Harry was using to hold up the tree wasn't staying and he was slowly losing his concentration with the constant barrage of attacks. Another second later Harry lost his concentration and the runic spell vanish and he felt the full weight barreling down on him. It knocked him down to one knee but he was holding the tree up. The young magister stare down at the beautiful unicorn and it was staring back at him with amazement.

Harry took in a slow deep breath and flexed his entire muscle. This action granted Harry a small second and he tossed the tree to the side missing the Unicorn. Suddenly he was attacked with an onslaught of spells and he was caught by surprised. Harry brought up his arms to protect his torso knowing his mask would protect his face.

"Foolish!" The creature hissed looking down at Harry's cripple form. Then the creature conjures up a horse size black fur dire wolf drenched in black poison.

Out from the bushes a centaur rush forward with his bows drawn and their sense heighten. The centaur sent out several arrows poised with ambient magic at the cloaked creature that didn't have a chance against centaur magic. A single arrow was shot and aimed at a tree the creature's was floating near suddenly burst outward thousands of branched aiming to impale the creature.

The creature then sent a sickening green spell at the centaur and the centaur countered with a thrown bottle. The bottle intercepted the spell and shattered its contents all over the area. The blue mist began to emanate outward and the creature hissed and screeched from breathing in it's content. The creature made its escape leaving the conjured giant wolf behind as a distraction.

The wolf bolts straight Harry and he brought up his right arm as a shield. The pain burst through his arms when the wolf chump down but Harry went through his breathing control and stumped his feet on the ground. Multiple chains erupt from the ground all around the wolf tying it down. Slowly Harry mutters a spell and the surrounding area glow with multiple sets of circle runes. One big bright blue runic circle appeared below the wolf and on small runic circle appeared blow Harry's. With the final incantation the runes gave a final glow and the wolf dissipated into the ground.

Another centaur came to the clearing and had his bows drawn but stop when everything was said and done.

"Child!" Bane shouted while rushing over to Harry on his knees breathing pretty shallow.

His charred white robe turn back to his charred school black robe and his masks shatter into a thousand pieces and disappear. Harry tried to stand but his entire body was in pain. His vision would shift from very focus to a blur. His arms and legs were bleeding from spells that tore at his flesh. Orochi on the other hand was knocked unconscious taking the blunt of the attack acting as Harry's armor. Not to mention both his arms were literally useless at the moment while one was charred like an over cooked bacon and the other mutilated like a chew toy.

"Drink this," Bane said pushing something liquid down his throat, "It will help."

Slowly the pain wash away and his body only ach a little. His body was very badly injured and the bleeding didn't stop and the potion only slowed it down.

"Child," Bane said, "Can you stand? Are you able to walk?"

"No, my left leg's broken," Harry said controlling his breathing and standing on one leg. "The unicorn!"

"The time for the unicorn has passed," Magorian said suddenly a centaur burst out of the bush and both centaur draw their bows at the intruder. "Firenze where have you been?"

"I came as fast as I could and I brought Hagrid with me," Firenze said and behind him Hagrid rush over to Harry.

"She's still alive," Harry said trying to get near the dying unicorn. He then stumble and expecting to the hit the ground but suddenly a Gold unicorn save his fall. This gold unicorn was the most majestic being Harry had ever seen. "Thank you."

Looking up Harry spotted a silver white unicorn standing next to the dying unicorn and it was giving a gentle glow. Then there was the black unicorn with its dark mien and green gaze. Harry tried to get up but the gold unicorn gently nuzzles Harry down and began to glow.

"But I could still help!" Harry protest and felt his body slowly mend together by the unicorn magic.

"_Its alright Young Magister, it was her time_," The Black unicorn said, its voice stern and gentle.

"_Thank you child for trying to save me_," The dying unicorn said, "_It was wonderful to know that there are those like you out here. When I pass I wish to give you my essence._"

Slowly a vine began to grow around the dying unicorn and engulf it with a wonderful glow. The vine fully wraps itself around the unicorn and grows into a small tree. The tree itself had several small branches and green leafs. Then a vine pop out of the ground and it was holding up a unicorn horn.

"_The branch and the horn,"_ All three unicorns said at the same time and the silver horn and auburn branch floated towards Harry who pocketed the items. _"A gift for your bravery and the last wish of Nashaday."_

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough," Harry said softly and everything went dark.


End file.
